Acting isn't Easy
by Wayward Demon
Summary: Modern Setting. Mme. Red has enrolled her orphan nephew into highschool, hoping for him to get some social interaction. Warnings: OOC in early chapters, Rape, boyxboy, graphic violence, gore, abuse, mpreg, language in later chapters.
1. Kidnapped

**Modern Setting. Mme. Red has enrolled her orphan nephew into highschool, hoping for him to get some social interaction. **

**Warnings: None for this chapter, enjoy~ :3**

The school was unreasonably dark. They lit the rooms with incandescent bulbs instead of fluorescent, and a classroom was lucky to have a window no matter the size. The floor was black and grey, strange colors for a school. It seemed just too strange to be a normal school.

However, Ciel managed to endure the dullness of both the interior design and the droning teachers, looking forward to lunch in the morning and leaving in the afternoon. Still, a tutor would have been much easier to handle, and his aunt could have found him one easily. But still, Madame Red insisted he attend the boring classes and sit through the noise at lunch to be a bit more social. IT wasn't going to work.

He tapped his fingers on the dull grey desk as the algebra teacher mumbled to the chalk board at the front of the class. From above, he heard college students running around in the studios as they wrapped up their filming and walked off to lunch. Sadly, he still had another hour of class. Wouldn't it be easier if the college and high school went with the same schedule? Ciel sighed.

The teacher turned as his barley-audible speech was interrupted by two students bursting in clumsily. The shortest of the two, a boy with hair all sorts of different shades of purple, probably died and braided down his back just past his hips, ran up to the front and handed the teacher a note. The other student, an upper-classman judging by his outfit, sat down in the back after pulling another chair out next to him.

The teacher turned and shouted back to them, "We're on page 452 in your biology books. You can ask someone for the notes when I'm finished explaining this and the assignment." As he turned back to the blackboard, Ciel turned around and looked at the two. They didn't get their books out.

It seemed like the next five minutes of muffled speaking , mixed with unfamiliar giggles from the back, went on for an eternity. Finally the teacher, whatever his name was, gave up and sat down after writing the assignment on the board next to his unintelligible scribblings. Unenthused, Ciel opened his notebook and sketched to pass the time. Of course, this meant that someone had to move into the seats on either side of him. Probably to harass him for being too quiet.

"Hey, he's cute, isn't he?" The boy with purple hair grabbed him and crushed him. "I think we should keep him already! Just look at him!~"

The other chuckled quietly and put his elbow on the table, leaning on his hand. "I don't know, I've heard he's quiet. Maybe your boyfriend won't find him useful."

"What? He's not my boyfriend..." Ciel pushed the younger boy off, "Hm?"

"I don't have the notes, so don't bother me." He replied flatly, shutting his books.

"We don't need the notes, I get them from the teacher after school. My dad's the language professor in the college, and I take his class before this, so it's worked out." The stranger replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Really? You don't look Asian."

"My mum's English. She's an ultrasound technician." Really? This person shouldn't be handing his family's information out like that. Not with the way people with bad intentions could use it.

"Hm."

"Hey, Sebastian? Do you think we could talk ToTo into skipping class to meet with us at lunch?" He looked at the older boy.

"Don't know, we can go ask." Sebastian's eyes studied Ciel hungrily, never blinking.

"Let's go then. You have to sneak him out, I'll take his stuff." the other boy stood up and Grabbed Ciel's books, throwing them into his black canvas messenger bag. Sebastian grinned and grabbed a coat from the back of the nearest empty chair.

"W-what are you doing?" Ciel looked at both of them.

"Shh." Sebastian's grin widened as he wrapped Ciel in the coat, crushing his body into the smallest shape possible. "We're not supposed to be taking you out, be quiet until I but you down."

"Mister- whatever!" The other boy giggled, "I just remembered, Seb and I have a college project we really have to get working on, sorry!" He pushed Sebastian out the door and a ways down the hall into one of the bathroom, where Ciel was unpackaged.

"Okay, tell me what's going on." he scoweled, "I'll have you know that I can have you arrested for this."

"Well...what's your name again?"

"I didn't tell you."

"Well can you?"

"Ciel." he rolled his eyes.

"Call me Addie," he flipped his hair, "We're working with a college student to pass a filming and acting class, and we're supposed to be looking for new recruits, but nobody'll do the kissing scenes."

Kissing? Ciel's eyes widened, "Why did you grab me, it should be obvious that I am uninterested."

Addie grabbed his faced and turned him towards Sebastian, "Even in that?" he giggled, "I'd do it myself, but the last time that happened, my father almost caught me."

"And you'll have total control over it, I'm supposed to be unconscious during the scene." Sebastian shrugged, "So you won't have to french me or anything, which really is a shame. I'd enjoy that."

"It doesn't even have to be a long one, but nobody will do it."

"I don't think I will," Ciel folded his arms over his chest.

"Well... how about you come to the rehearsals with us for a while, and after that you can reevaluate your decision. Hm? You get to miss most of your classes, and I can help you with most of your homework, and ToTo can do the rest."

He didn't reply.

"I say you give it a shot, it's not hard work, and you get out of class free." Sebastian shrugged, "Tell us what you're going to do, I really don't like standing in the bathroom."

"What if I say no?"

"You still have to skip the rest of algebra with us if you don't want to get in trouble."

"Fine."

Sebastian picked him up bridal style and carried him out into the hallway. "Alright then."

"H-hey! Put me down!"

"I'm afraid I can't." He smiled mischieviously, spinning as he walked towards the lunch hall. Addie followed behind them closely, laughing to himself.

The three highschool-aged boys sat in the college band room, eating lunch as a young man read over Ciel's school records. "I don't know..."

"Huh?" Addie looked up at hi, "ToTo?"

"That isn't my name," the college student smiled, "You sure he's gonna work?"

"Aito." he stuck his tongue out, "Why are you asking me, he's right here."

"Right. Ciel?" his lavender-colored eyes glanced at the youngest.

"What is it?" Ciel looked up from his notebook, pushing Sebastian's arm off of his shoulder for what must have been the twentieth time.

"I'm afraid I may need a bit more of a background on you than just your school papers. You seem...well, unremarkable for lack of a better word. Who do you live with?"

"..."

"Ciel?"

"My aunt, but I doubt she'll talk to you." What a lie, she loved talking about others. Then again, she tended to gossip more than speak seriously...

"I can try. Thank you. Now, just in case, we'll need to get your measurements. Sebastian?"

"Why does he have to do it?" Ciel blushed.

"He's the most accurate. We'll give you a break though, usually we make the new ones undress." Aito winked and chuckled, "Just don't get jumpy."

**A/N: OOC and kind of stupid :P kill me, please. It's going to get real sad real fast, just a quick warning, starting with the next chapter. It won't seem like something that would happen, but it's a plot device. And I guess a test, to see how faithful you peoples, who are more brilliant than I, can be. Through blood, tears, and the very worst things in life, those who stick with me through this are gods in my eyes. XD please review, I'll love you forever.**


	2. Mortal Weakness

He went home after dark. The house was a mess, he'd have to go to school late tomorrow so he could clean it to avoid another night of torture. Why did young demons have to be so mortally weak?

Sebastian sighed quietly and locked the front door. It would be better if he did it tonight, but his fight with Ciel to get him to stop squirming had left his starving body dead tired. he could fall over any second. He'd have to take another victim on his way to school. Slowly, he walked up the stairs, kicking various pieces of trash and his older sister's clothing down into the landing on his way.

His bedroom door was open, which wasn't a good sign. It usually meant his father was still awake, and waiting for him. Again. Still, he'd rather lay down and get raped and beaten one more night than try to run or fight back. Disgusting as the thought was, he couldn't bring himself to move down the stairs he'd just climbed, and his father had surely heard him coming and would chase after him.

He swallowed the vile that rose to the back of his throat and stepped into his room. Vin wasn't there. At least, not where he could see. He struggled with his clothing quickly, dressing in over-sized pajamas and hiding under his blankets, not bothering to turn off the lights.

"Waiting for me?" Vin bent over and whispered. The lights went out. "How sweet of you."

"Go bug Morgan, she likes it."

"I'm afraid I can't. I've been looking forward to seeing you, you know. You've been coming home so late."

"That doesn't stop you from leaving me alone. You can think of me, as long as you aren't touching me, I don't care."

"Who are they? Who are you fucking?" soft pink light pierced the blankets covering Sebastian's face.

"Nobody."

"Don't lie to me."

"Why would I lie? Though you're usually stupid enough to believe me, there's no point." The covers disappeared from over him, quickly being replaced by the rapist.

"Because you like playing games. You're a child aren't you?"

"...get the fuck off me." _slap._

"What was that?"

"Leave me alone! You climb on top of me and scream at me like it justifies your abuse, when really you're just getting off on it! Get. The. _Fuck._ Off of me."

"Heh." Vin grinned, placing his hand on Sebastian's cheek. "I love it when you try to fight back. You and I both know that you can't." Sebastian spit on him, being nearly-strangled in return. "But you still don't want to behave. You really are a slut. Staying out all night with a couple of boys and coming home to me."

"If that's how it was, If I was enjoying others so much, why would I ever come home?"

"You'll always come home."

Addie sat out infront of the school with Ciel during their first period, waiting for Sebastian. "Does he always do this?"

"Too often, yes." Adonis looked to his left, at a broken section of the fence that surrounded them nervously, "But never this late."

"Why does he do it?"

"He'd have to be the one to tell you. I can say this much, though. If I was strong enough, I'd put a stop to it faster than you could blink. But I'm not." he sighed and unbuttoned the shirt of his uniform and stripped to a black tank top. "He's so late..."

Sebastian walked up to the gate, squeezing through the bars and limping up to them, his hair a mess.

"There you are!" Adonis jumped onto him and wrapped his arms around his neck, "We were supposed to meet on the stage two hours ago, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Get off of me."

"You don't look fine."

"What does that mean?" Sebastian glared up at him.

"You're looking a bit...bruised and disheveled. Let's get you cleaned up, Aito'll understand."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"You are not, come on." Addie scowled and let go of him. "We'll get you something to eat on the way home, you're staying with me tonight."

"If I have to tell you again, it'll be the last thing you hear. Understand? I'm fine, I don't need your pity."

Addie grabbed Sebastian by the wrist and angrily dragged him inside. Ciel stood and followed in quickly, leaning against the black wall of the bathroom as a paddle brush was yanked through Sebastian's hair. "You're never going to get out of it if you just give up. You should have done your hair."

"Excuse me for wanting to get away. Ow! Stop that, you're pulling my hair."

"No, no. Don't take offence. You look a little defeated when you don't try is all. And if you'd sit on the floor so I didn't have to stand on my toes, it wouldn't be happening."

"I'm not sitting on the bathroom floor, that's disgusting."

"Then don't complain." Addie smoothed Sebastian's hair down. "There, you look eighty percent better. I'd do your makeup, but you've got the kind of face that would make you look like a girl if I did."

"Makeup?"

"You look dead. It doesn't matter. ... Or possibly sick."

"I'm both. Let's go."

Ciel watched him walk out of the bathroom as Addie approached him. "Hey, Ciel, would you mind staying at my house for the night? I'll be able to get away with bringing Sebastian over if I have another person with me."

"If I can, I guess." Ciel yawned in reply and walked out of the bathroom as Sebastian stopped himself from falling.

"Dammit."

"Are you alright?" Ciel quickened his pace and looked up at the older boy.

Blood pooled around thier feet, "I'm fine, leave me alone."

Though he remained nearly as stone-faced as ever, there was no hiding the worry that swam in Ciel's eyes, "I'm not stupid." He looked down and took a hurried step back, "You need to see a doctor."

Sebastian growled and stared downwards. "I don't need to see anyone, I've been through worse." Stumbling, he made his way towards the stage door. Ciel turned and waited for Addie before following.

"What do we do about the blood?" he asked. Addie glanced back and sighed, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket and speed dialing someone.

"Auntie Mary? Yes, we've got another problem... uh-huh. Outside the west bathroom. I know. I know." He sighed, grabbing Ciel's wrist and speeding up, "He was falling over and everything... Are you sure you talked to _him_ about it? And he can't do anything? Thought so, what an asshole. No. Yeah, we'll keep an eye on him. He's really pale, and he came to school without really getting ready. Mhm. Alright. Thank you, Mary. Buh-bye."

"Is your aunt the janitor or something?" Ciel tripped over his own feet as he was dragged onto the stage.

"She's Aito's mum. She just prefers to be called Auntie. And she's the biology teacher." Adonis giggled, "She supplies us with animals when we're filming, so you'll be seeing alot of her pretty soon. You're okay with snakes, right?"

Ciel's nose wrinkled cutely, "I guess, as long as I'm not around them too much." He pulled his hand away. "Where's Sebastian?"

Addie looked around and shook hixs head, pointing up at the left balcony. Sebastian was throwing his uniform over the side, dressing in more fashionable, cleaner clothing, cursing to himself. "I told you two I'm fine."

"We didn't say anything, you weirdo. Get down here, we've got work to do before Aito shows up. I think he went to help Mary clean up the mess you made in the hallway."

"Yeah, well you were thinking it. I'll be right down, why don't you get the fabric together and the machine ready." Sebastian fluffed his hair.

"Whatever. Why are you up there, anyways?"

"Dressing room's locked."

"Ah," Addie pulled his hair back and smiled at Ciel, "We've got to get costumes made for you. They're really unusual and vintage-looking in this little project, but you'll probably like them. Now..." He grabbed Ciel's wrist once again and pulled him behind the curtains, "I'll get the sewing machine ready, why don't you go pick out the fabric and patterns you like?"

Ciel nodded and glanced around, heading for the rack of materials once he'd spotted it. Considering the large selection he had to chose from, it didn't take him long to pick out what had caught his eye. Infact, within minutes his arms were full. He held onto the colorful bundles and carried them over to the table next to Addie before walking back to find patterns.

Just as he turned the corner to see the back side of the rack, he tripped, Sebastian catching him and pulling him backwards to stop him. "Wah!" Ciel was turned around quickly, his face red. "I-I'm so sorry. Excuse me, I don't mean to be any trouble."

"Trouble?" Sebastian laughed and hugged him, "It would have only been trouble if you'd finished that little trick of yours and smashed your pretty little face."

Ciel's blush intensified. "I wouldn't have really hurt myself." He pouted.

"I somehow have a hard time believing that." Sebastian let go of him and smiled. "Here, let's find something that'll look good on you before you finish picking your costumes. The uniform really doesn't suit your figure, either."

"Figure? I'm a boy, I don't have a figure."

"Your hips contradict you. It's alright, I'm not going to put you in a dress or anything." he chuckled, "I don't think Addie owns any at the moment, anyways. Come on."

"Maybe I want to wear my uniform."

"You're a terrible liar," Sebastian responded after a pause. Smirking, he picked Ciel up and carried him up a flight of stairs bridal-style. "You'll be more comfortable. Trust me."

"Put me down!"

"Do you really need to shout? You'll have to get used to this, you'll end up being around me a lot, and it's the only way I can make sure you're keeping up with me. I really do detest waiting on people."Sebastian opened the door to the balcony and put Ciel down, going through a gym bag full of clothing. "Let's see..."

Clothing ranging from formal wear to shorts and even tube tops were quickly being strewn throughout the small area. Ciel sat down in one of the cushioned chairs and folded his arms across his chest impatiently, watching Aito and a red-headed woman enter the auditorium from above.

"You can start taking your clothes off now, I only need to find you a shirt." Sebastian interrupted his absent-minded staring.

"Take off my clothes? You're insane." he glared, "I'm not useless, I can dress myself."

" Is that why your shirt is buttoned wrong? Or did I miss something fun this morning?" He chuckled holding up the clothes. "Hurry up, now. If you don't take them off, I will, I'm not waiting on you."

Eyes narrowed he began unbuttoning his crooked shirt, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing serious. All the way, now."

Reluctantly, Ciel removed his clothing, kicking off his shoes as well. Sebastian gently pulled the skinny jeans, dark denim with bleach stains with slashes and tears backed with black lace, onto the smaller boy, swiftly fastening tem and grabbing a black, off-the-shoulder top. His hands slid down Ciel's sides as he pulled it down, stopping suddenly. "What is it?"

"What is that?" He turned the younger boy's frame, studying the scar on his back, "What happened?"

Ciel slapped his hands away and finished pulling the shirt down hi,self, grabbing his shoes and walking down the staircase. "Ciel?" No reply came from the darkness infront of him. Shaking his head, Sebastian slowly followed down the stairs.

Mary, the unnaturally red-haired biology teacher sat in front of a piece of oddly shaped plywood with a gecko sitting on her shoulder, talking to Aito, who was holding a can of white paint. Ciel stood quietly in front of an open drawer, flipping through sewing paterns with Addie. Having nothing better to do, Sebastian sat in front of the sewing machine and began sewing scraps of fabric together.

"Ah! Sebby!" The woman grinned, "I haven't seen you in class for weeks, how have you been sweetie?"

"Huh?" He turned, throwing his project to the floor, "No better than usual, but I can't say it's gotten worse."

"As long as it's not worse. I really did try to talk to.. you know, about it. He says he won't do anything about it because I asked. I can try to get you an appointment with him, though."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it soon enough."

"You said that last year. You really don't deserve it."

"So it's taking longer than I expected, it doesn't matter. Honestly, I'm sure Vin'll realize how much of complete ass he is for it and stop. And then he'll figure how much trouble he's gotten himself into." Sebastian started unwinding the spools of material onto the table next to him.

"He still thinks you betrayed him because of that?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It comes up in everything he says to me. Which is rather depressing."

"Which reminds me," Se stood up, running her finger down her gecko's back, "When is your sister due?"

"Next week. Poor child. Do you two have anything picked out yet, I've got to get to work if you want anything done," Sebastian loked over at Addie and Ciel as they shut the last door.

"Yeah, yeah. We're done for today." Addie brought him several paper envelopes, "Get to work."

"You treat me so nicely." he shook his head and shuffled through the patterns.

**A/N: Holy crap. Worst. Chapter. Ever. [lol comic book guy] I PROMISE I'll do better next time. Less OOC and fucking rape. It's always rape, what the hell? Really, you CAN kill me. :/ In fact, this chapter isn't worth reviewing, unless you want to boost my self esteem. XD IT won't be a big boost though. And another thing, Vin is an asshole. -_- That is all. Thanks for getting through this. Keep staying with me, it'll get better with every chapter. Sorry if it takes me a while to update in the future, I have a lot of projects I'm working on at the moment. Such as a few different stories this is based on [one about Sebby's past, which is understandably terrible, because he is a demon. But atleast he turns out to be totally badass. Another about Addie and Aito, who are really a couple, and bad things happen. And then Ciel/Seb/Addie in a shota story that makes me feel like a pedophile. also, I guess it'll have something to do with what I use to relieve myself of fluffiness. I'll shut up now].**


	3. Sleep

**Warnings: Short chapter, mild language and Ciel getting hit on. :/ nothing major. Sorry for forgetting the warning last chapter, I'm fixing that.**

The ride to Addie's house was a long one, but comfortable none the less. His father, older brother and Aito sat in the front seat of the van, he and Ciel in the middle and Sebastian in the back with their bags. Mr. Fujikawa played classical music over the stereo while discussing something with his older son in Japanese.

Addie was turned around talking to Sebastian. "What are we going to do for your clothes?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I don't know. I still fit into your sister's stuff, don't I?"

"You slut," Addie laughed in reply. "If that's the case, wear my stuff, we wear the same size."

"No. I know you, I'd feel dirty."

"You know her, too. But she sleeps around and I don't, so you should wear my stuff. That and I have manlier clothing." Ciel raised an eyebrow skeptically before laughing quietly to himself, pulling his books to his chest.

Sebastian looked at him, "You're still being shy over there? It's hard to enjoy your company when you won't talk to us."

"Hm? I really don't have anything to say. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. I can still look at you."

"Pervert," Addie reached back and slapped Sebastian playfully, "He's younger than both of us, leave him alone."

"Ow! Why are you so mean to me? I was joking..."

"Some joke. He's not your eye candy."

"Are you jealous?" Sebastian chuckled. Addie's dad looked at him from the rear-view mirror. "Sorry."

"No. I'm protecting Ciel. ...Even though I'm sure he could kick your butt any day. Hey dad?" Addie looked up at the front seat, undoing his hair tie.

"Yes?"

"Who's making dinner tonight?"

"Harley and your mother, I believe."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." He turned back to Ciel and laughed, "I had to make sure we weren't going to poison you or make you eat something weird, like tentacles."

"Octopus isn't that bad, really." Sebastian added, undoing his seat belt as the van coasted to a stop, "Ladies first."

Addie jumped out, pulling Ciel with him towards the large, victorian-style house. "Hey, what about our stuff?"

"Sebastian's got it, come on, we have to get your bed set up!"

After a quick and crowded dinner with thirteen other people stuffed into the dining room, Ciel fell back onto Addie's younger sister's bed, yawning. He'd forgotten to grab pajamas when he'd been rushed through his aunt's home and was waiting for him to get out of the shower. Sebastian sat on a makeshift bed in the space between the other two.

"Tell me," He said, leaning against the side of the empty bed, "Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ciel turned on his side, "And aren't you supposed to help me with my homework?"

"Just a question. We'll do it tomorrow."

"No. There's no point." Ciel sighed.

"I see." Sebastian nodded and looked at the bathroom door. Addie walked out in a Greatful Dead t-shirt and knee-high socks, brushing through his waist-length hair. "He needs pajamas."

"Huh?" He looked at Ciel as he tied his hair up again, "Okay. You'll want pants with them, won't you?"

"Yes." Ciel nodded, sitting up.

"Seb, can you get a pair of Aph's jammies out of my second drawer."

"You drawer?" Sebastian stood up.

"Yeah, the green one." He motioned to the middle drawer on the black and greem paint-splattered dresser.

"Alright." He pulled out a pair of black, satin pinstriped pajama pants and a tank top with silver skulls and roses printed on it. "They look a bit small..."

"They are, but I didn't want her to throw them out." Addie glanced at Ciel, "They'll fit him perfectly, I think."

Ciel took them and ran into the bathroom. He took his time, taking care not to trip over the clothes that he had removed from his figure as he pulled the new clothes on. Smoothing out the wrinkles, he found that everything clung to him gently, making him look like a flat-chested girl. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the skinny jeans and the top he'd changed out of and walked back out.

Sebastian stood in front of the door, smirking. Startled, Ciel jumped back. "You look stunning. What took you so long?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ciel replied emotionlessly, trying to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

"I thought you'd run away or needed my help."

"I told you, I'm not useless." Ciel pouted, "Excuse me, I'd like to lie down now."

"Of course," Sebastian smiled slyly, moving out of the way. Ciel, however, didn't move. "Well?"

"Get that stupid look off of your face." Ciel shook his head quickly and walked over to the bed, throwing the blankets over himself. If Sebastian's strange behaviour continued, Ciel was in for an incredibly long weekend.

**A/N: I like this chapter a lot better. Hopefully I didn't make the dialogue suck too bad and you can still tell who's talking. I think I'm going to go draw Ciel in those sexy jammies. Well, I guess I better pray that the next chapter turns out okay, too. Hopefully better. Please review~ n.n**


	4. Unwelcome News

**Warnings: Butler Grell being Butler Grell, Vin, stolen panties and mild launguage. Enjoy what you can.**

Monday. The worst day of the week to most, good only to a lucky few. Ciel yawned and sat up in bed as his Aunt's butler pulled his curtains not only open, but completely off of the window. And he followed them down to the floor.

"A-ah!" the noise pushed its way out of the crash. Quickly, as if he's been put on springs, the butler jumped up, "I'm so, so sorry. I've woken you up too suddenly-"

"Grell. Quiet." Ciel mumbled rubbing his head. The weekend, including the previous night, had been a blur. He felt as if he'd been dragged all around Europe before they'd taken him home. Slowly, he slid off of his bed and unpacked an outfit Addie had insisted on buying for him. Reluctantly, he pulled on the clingy, white shirt with wings printed on the back and pants covered in several buckles and zippers.

Luckily, he remembered, they weren't the strangest clothes in the store. And they didn't look too bad on him either. He sat on the bed and waited for his shoes to be tied. It seemed to be such a chore for poor Grell, who wasn't useful for anything other than going on about killing himself and making a mess. Even Ciel could have tied the shoes better, and he did as soon as he got to school every day.

"And how is my nephew this morning?" His aunt leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, messing with his hair. At least she hadn't put on her lipstick; he didn't feel like scrubbing another red stain off of his face.

"A bit tired, I guess." He replied, looking down at the food in front of him, disinterested. "I don't think I'll eat breakfast at home today. Is that alright?"

"Of course. Are you eating with your friends?"

He turned and looked at her as she sat down next to him. Friends? He'd never exactly considered them friends, mostly because he'd only known them for a very short time. Not anywhere near long enough to correctly judge their character. "I suppose so, I don't see why not." He stood and grabbed his books from the counter, resting them on his hip. "I'll see you sometime after school."

"Alright, dear, have a wonderful time!" her charming smile did not infect him as it did others. Ciel nodded and walked out the door as a black 2008 Scorpion pulled up into _his_ driveway. Figuring it was just another friend of his aunts, he continued towards the road with his eyes half open.

"Hey." A familiar voice purred from behind. Startled, he turned to see Sebastian standing behind him with the keys to the car around one of his slender fingers, "Your ride's here."

"I can walk." Ciel frowned.

"Yes, but I came a long way to get you." Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him out of sight, "And I thought I'd give you something."

"I don't need anything." Ciel looked away.

"Really? I thought you'd want them back." He pulled a pair of Ciel's...unmentionables out of his back pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Ciel blushed furiously and snatched them out of the older boy's hand.

"I took them," was laughed back in reply, "It was rather hard, considering how light of a sleeper you are."

"You took my-" his blush intensified, "M-my..."

"Panties? Yes." Sebastian winked, "Come on, all of this fighting is going to make you late, and your Auntie would be disappointed if she'd heard you'd been caught skipping class."

"Why? And do you even know how to drive?" he shoved them into his pocket and followed as Sebastian walked off towards the car.

"I need to?" He smirked, opening the door to the front passenger's seat. "Get in, I promise I won't kill you on the way there."

"Not if you don't know how to drive."

Sebastian frowned for a second before taking Ciel's books and throwing in the car, grabbing the younger boy's face and staring into his eyes.

"What? I don't approve of your asking me to let you put my life in danger for no good reason."

"I'm not asking you to let me put your life in danger. I'm _telling_ you to trust me."

"And if I don't?"

Sebastian moved his face closer, grinned and pulled away, "I'll have to make you then, won't I? Get in, I'll drive carefully."

Figuring it was now beyond pointless to argue, Ciel got in and put his seatbelt on, putting his books on the floor. Sebastian got in the car and started it, pulling out of the driveway and heading down the street as slowly as he could manage.

Ciel woke up on a couch in some dark room. At first, the fact that he'd fallen asleep on the ride to school surprised him more than the change of setting. Then was the lighting up of one of the walls, which turned out to be a window into a recording studio. Aito was sitting in a computer chair in front of the glowing controls.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and smoothing his hair down. "What's going on?"

Aito turned and smiled kindly, offering him a chair, "Music. You're free to listen, if you like." Ciel took a seat, looking in at the other two high school students. Addie was sitting on a stool with a violin in his lap watching Sebastian glance over piano sheets before tossing them to the floor. Aito spoke into a microphone, "Whenever you two are ready."

Addie nodded and covered his microphone, saying something to Sebastian. He kicked the papers away from his feet and began playing the piano. His fingers moved across the keys smoothly, striking soft notes that hardly pierced the otherwise still air. The other boy smiled and joined in, matching the quiet melody with a somber accompaniment.

It was about thirty seconds into the sorrowful harmony that Ciel realized that he was holding his breath. Slowly, silently, he exhaled and continued to listen with his eyes closed. Did more than listen, he felt as the song gained speed and slowed, as the sounds sweetly battled for attention. He'd never listened to anything other than classical music, but it seemed so different from what he'd heard before. Perhaps it was the fewer instruments that caught his attention.

Slowly, it all came to an end, and he opened his eyes again. Addie packed up his violin and walked into the other room, sitting on the couch where Ciel had been sleeping minutes before. Sebastian stayed behind and gathered up the papers, leaving them on the bench before joining the others.

"That didn't sound too bad, did it?" the younger of the two brushed his bangs back, "I guess I should have asked before we left."

"No, it was beautiful." Aito chuckled, "Wasn't it, Ciel?" Still at a loss for words, Ciel nodded in agreement and looked down at his lap. "See?"

"Alright, fine." Addie stuck his tongue out, "I'll never believe you, but have it your way."

Sebastian laughed quietly. "You'll never get anywhere if you don't give yourself any credit."

"You want me to let it go to my head? I'll end up like my sister, Sebastian." Addie shook his finger playfully, leaning his violin case against the side of the couch.

"Please don't. I hardly see her, and that's too much." He turned to Ciel, "Did you sleep okay? You still look a bit tired."

"I'm fine." Ciel nodded without lifting his head.

The door next to the couch, the one to the outside, opened. A man with blonde and black hair walked in, towering over all of them. He looked at Sebastian and grinned, cruelness echoing in his harsh, grey eyes, flecked with just a bit of red. "Sebastian," he chuckled, "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Aito stood up, "I think not. Sir, you need to leave."

"You, you mixed-blood brat, need to stay out of what isn't your business. I need to talk to my son." Ciel looked up at the man who claimed to be Sebastian's father. His entire composition made him look like he was either some model for a women's magazine or desperate to hide his age. He didn't look much like Sebastian; accept a few facial features and his unusually long legs.

Addie stood up as well, "Stupid bastard, leave him alone. Don't you do enough already?"

He grinned and held his hand out to Sebastian, "Not nearly enough. We'll only be a moment." Sebastian slapped his hand away and walked out of the room, being closely followed by his 'father'. The two others sat down and stared at the door, Ciel looking at the spot where Sebastian had been sitting.

"What's going on?" He spoke up.

"Your guess is as good as any of ours. If he's here for more than ten minutes…" Aito trailed off and glared at the door. Addie stood up slowly and opened it, looking around.

"Um… You two wait here, okay?" He walked out and shut the door behind him quietly. "Sebastian?"

The older boy stood in shock, staring with wide eyes in the direction Vin had left. He slowly closed his mouth and shakily hugged himself. "Nothing. It's nothing. Didn't I tell you to stop worrying about me?"

"I've only been here with you for a few seconds and you're scaring me, of course I'm going to worry. What's wrong, what did he do?" Addie walked over and reached for him.

Sebastian pulled away and glared, "Stop, I don't need you fussing over me, I can take care of myself."

"Can you?" Silence enveloped the both of them for a brief moment.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

**A/N: Gah! Vin you sick bastard, what have you done now? -_- I should honestly consider killing myself. Grell moment . Anyways, I was really inspired by the music I was listening to, from Emilie Autumn instrumentals to "A time for us". Review, pretty please. I'll be working on the next chapter to get what's going on off of my chest…**


	5. Watching

**Warnings: Implied mpreg, language and OOC :/ Have fun.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Can you try and talk your aunt into letting you come over tonight?" Adonis set a plate of food in front of Ciel, "I'm not letting him go home for a while, and I only need one night to convince my dad to let him have the guest room until next month."

"I'm not sure, but I can ask. Thank you." He picked up a fork and started eating.

"Of course. I could tell her that you'll be sleeping in another room, so you'll get good sleep instead of playing around, if it'll help."

"What's going on, anyways?" Ciel swallowed his food and looked up at Adonis. Green eyes smiled down on him.

"You'll find out soon enough, I promise."

Sebastian looked out at the both of them from the kitchen. "Adonis, can you help me wheel this out there?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'll be right there." He looked back at Ciel, "Probably tonight sometime. Here," Addie fished his cell phone out of his pocket and placed it on the table next to Ciel, "Call her now and ask."

"Adonis!"

"I'm coming, just give me a second," He turned and walked off towards the kitchen.

Once they'd both vanished from sight, Ciel picked up the phone and dialed. No answer. The two older boys started wheeling out desserts as he dialed the number again. "Hello-hello?" His aunt chimed cheerfully.

"Why didn't you answer the first time?"

"Oh! Good afternoon, Ciel. I have company and I wasn't anywhere near the phone. What are you calling for?"

"What about Grell? Or did he forget how to answer a phone? Anyways, one of my," he paused and watched the other two walk back into the kitchen, "One of my friends was wondering if I could stay with him to help him with something for tonight."

"Like what?"

"I'm not being told at the moment." Ciel frowned and pushed his plate away.

"It is a school night, he knows that, right?"

"Yes, his father works at the college. He says that he can set up an extra room for me so I don't stay up all night." Now that he thought about it, adults worry about the strangest things. You could stay up as late as you wanted at home by yourself and they don't give it a second thought, but you do it with a friend and you're guilty of something, even when there weren't any girls around.

"Does he? Well..." She hesitated, either thinking or listening to someone else talk, "I guess that's alright. Call me before you go to bed."

Easier than expected. "Of course. Thank you."

"Have a good time. Goodbye, darling."

"Bye." He closed the phone and put it on the table.

"You have no idea how much it means," Sebastian pulled him out of his chair, "But between you and me, I think it was for the best that you thought over it first."

"How do you keep sneaking up on me like that?" Ciel blinked and brushed Sebastian's hands away.

"I have my ways," He chuckled, "I've watched you for hours with getting caught." Ciel, unsettled by the mention of being watched over, took a step back and bumped into the small table. Sebastian followed him forward and pinned his wrists to the table.

Though his face returned to its emotionless state quickly, Ciel's heart pounded audibly. Sebastian smiled kindly, tightening his grip on the younger boy's wrists and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

The words sent a chill down Ciel's spine and rendered him speechless once again. He closed his eyes slowly, revealing a more intense stare when they reopened. Not a glare, nor a loving gaze, just a meaningless stare. Sebastian's smile widened to a grin. He let go.

"That's alright. I have an eternity to change your mind, after all." The grin faded back to a sweet smile as he pushed hair from Ciel's face. "Really, though. Thanks for the help. I'll try to keep you alive."

"Alive?" Ignoring the small response, the older boy turned around and walked into the kitchen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Addie drove across town with the other two in the back seat of the Scorpion. The sun was setting behind them, turning the surround two-story houses into black shapes. Sebastian sighed and looked out the window. "Make a left, it's the second house."

They'd been driving around the seemingly endless neighborhood for more than an hour. It was rather surprising that he'd been able to find it when everything looked the same. Ciel stared out his window, his eyes half shut from the visual white noise. The car came to a screeching halt and nearly threw them all out of their seats.

"You two don't have to come in, I can get everything myself." Sebastian threw his door open and got out. Addie disobediently followed, Ciel getting out close behind as well. "You're going to get yourselves killed, I hope you know that."

"We will not. Vin can't touch me and as far as I can tell, he's not interested in Ciel."

"Yes, well you aren't always right."

"And you can't change my mind, so stop arguing. We'll be gone faster if we're helping instead of waiting for you, anyhow." Addie quickened his pace to catch up with Sebastian as they moved across the incredibly too-big front lawn. Ciel stayed behind them.

The door was thrown open in the same matter the door in the recording studio had been, Vin and a young woman stepping out. The woman was, literally, just a female version of the oldest boy in the trio. She held a child in her arms, it's face covered by one of the many blankets she'd draped over her arms. Vin scowled at Addie and Ciel, blocking their way inside. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting away from you, isn't it obvious?" Sebastian pushed him aside and made his way up the staircase.

"And you two?" He glared at the two younger boys.

"Keeping an eye on you, you stupid bastard." Addie replied, "And helping him get his things for the next month, so if you'll excuse us-"

"Ah, that's right. His birthday's next month, isn't it? I hope that little change in his chemistry doesn't hurt the baby."

Ciel looked at him from the corner of his eye, confused. _Baby?_ Addie glared up at Vin and hissed, "Yeah. But it's not like he wants to have your child. The only one who ever really wanted to is her," He pointed at the young woman, "And she's your own fucking daughter, you twit. Let us through. We have things to work out, we don't need to be wasting our time on something like you."

"I think it's absolutely adorable when you try to scare me-"

"Now." As the words left his lips, Sebastian pushed Vin out of the way carrying out several bags and setting them up against the back of the trunk.

"Let them in, you know they can't hurt you. Stop acting so threatened."

Vin grinned "But of course."

Addie pulled Ciel in and up the stairs. The bed, covered in different shades of grey, was made. The blankets weren't wrinkled in anyway. It looked as if it had never been used. There was a mirror pushed against the back wall, covered in notes and vintage photographs, the desk supporting it covered in several small, locked boxes.

The purple-haired teen disappeared into the unlit closet, emerging with arm-fulls of clothing on hangers. "Can you take some of these out to the car and put them in the back seat?"

"Yes," he shook his head and grabbed what he could, which wasn't much, considering his size. Sebastian was still outside, loading up the trunk.

"Put those back here, they don't need to be in the back seat, they'll only get in the way."

"Huh?" Oh, um..." Ciel closed the door and walked to the back, "Where should I put them?"

"Here," he pushed a two of the small boxes Ciel had seen in front of the mirror out of the way, "They should fit there."

"Okay." Ciel sat the clothes down.

"Thank you." The trunk was shut abruptly. "Now we can put things in the back, I'm sure there's not much left. "

Ciel nodded and started walking towards the house. A shadow casted itself over his as he was followed inside. Only inside, not up the stairs. Curious, he turned and looked behind and froze in his place. Vin held Sebastian up in the air by his throat, angrily spitting some foreign language at him as he strangely hung limp instead of struggling. Addie joined him on the stairs. "Come on, let's get out of here." Ciel jumped as Addie placed his hand on his shoulder. "I've got everything else."

Nodding, Ciel followed him down the stairs. The instant they both stood in the landing, Sebastian was dropped to the floor like a toy thrown carelessly by a child. Rubbing at the red marks on his neck, he stood up almost instantly. "I want all three of you out of my house," Vin growled.

"You never had to ask," Sebastian replied hoarsely, looking back at the two younger boys and leaving. Addie ran out of the house, leaving Ciel to chase after the both of them.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Oh. My. GOD. I'm sorry this took so long to get up, I was having a hard time deciding on how I was going to do this. :/ and yes, I'm honestly contemplating hurting myself because I'm really rather angry with all of it. But I tried, and hopefully it isn't too bad. XD I'm too hard on myself, so it should be okay. I shouldn't get stuck any time soon, which is good, because after this chapter I never, EVER want it to happen again. But atleast I found a divider thing that'll actually work. Ugh. Please review? **


	6. In the Dark

**Warnings: Implied SebCiel [hardly but still, it's there] and a bit of a cliffhanger, if it can be called that. Enjoy, I worked hard. :P**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The noises of the house were too loud, that had to be it. Ciel couldn't sleep. He wasn't uncomfortable at all physically. The bed was almost just like the one he normally slept in, the doors and windows were locked, and Addie had assured him that nobody would get inside during the night. Still, something left him mentally unsettled.

He figured that somehow it was related to Sebastian, who was now sleeping in the second bed in Addie's room. He couldn't decide if it was his comment about watching Ciel, or something his father had said. And if it had been Vin, he didn't know if it was the word 'baby' or the language he'd been shouting that had Ciel so paranoid.

Sighing, he got up for the third time that night and checked all of the windows and the door. He shook his head when he saw the time. Everything but the hands on the clock and the sheets on the bed were as they had been two hours ago. He shivered and sighed again, making his way back to the bed, laying down and closing his eyes.

The blankets moved.

Ciel's eyes snapped open as he sat up urgently. Nothing that could have moved it was visible. Hand over his heart, he scowled to himself and leaned back against the headboard. All of that frantic movement for nothing, how embarrassing.

They soon moved again, and the more he tried to ignore it, the more it moved. Frowning and now fully annoyed with it, he got on his knees and peered over the side of the bed. Still nothing. And it couldn't be him kicing them off, he was aware of his own movements. He leaned over farther to check under the bed completely and was grabbed roughly by strong arms. Caught off guard, too frightened to fight back, Ciel let himself be pulled off of the opposite side of the bed.

The floor he was laid out on was warmer than it should have been. After all, hardwood floors are often cold at night. However, the warmth was not comforting at all. Something had gotten into his room, and he couldn't move at all.

_Wait. Some_thing_? Where on earth did I get something?_ Ciel searched around as much as he could manage with just his eyes. It was far too dark to see anything from this particular angle, however, and that made him mad. If they were going to hurt... or even kill him, they could at least have the guts to show their face.

"Will you trust me?" The words seem to come from nowhere. The voice was familiar enough.

"Se-Sebastian?"

"Shh." a dark figure loomed over him, it's feature dimly lit by light from it's cat-like eyes, "Will you?"

"What are you doing here?" Ciel frowned up at what he could see.

"I'm only waiting." It crouched down and gently pushed hair out of his eyes, "I'd let you move, but I don't want you running away from me."

"Waiting? For what, a chance to steal another piece of my clothing?" Ciel spat back. The eyes dimmed and looked downwards.

"You assume too much at times, Ciel." It smiled sadly. "That isn't my intention at all. Trust me."

"And if I don't?"

"I can wait a hundred years to make you mine. And I will if that's what it takes."

"I'd have a lot easier time trusting you if you'd tell me what's going on."

Sebastian, or whatever _it_ was, pulled him up to its chest. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I'll start with that."

"Keep going. Give me one reason..."

"If only you knew just what you're talking to, that would be enough."

"Tell me what I'm talking to, then." Ciel frowned.

"If I did, there's no doubt you'll run. If I show you, you'll be frightened, and I really don't want that. Can it wait?"

"A hundred years-" The sarcastic comment was stopped by a gentle kiss.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel woke up in bed sore, undressed and wrapped up tightly in the blanket. After a certain point in time, he couldn't remember anything about the night before. The time he finally got to sleep, the time Sebastian left... Nothing.

His face tinged pink with embarrassment, he pulled on the clean clothes he had sitting out for him and picked up the pajamas they lay on the floor. The clock said it was five in the morning. Too early to be awake, too late to pull his pajamas on. He yawned and climbed back into the bed for at least another hour of sleep.

An hour that went by too quickly. Someone was outside of his door, fiddling with the outside part of the lock. The noise of metal-on-metal stopped quickly with a quick conversation between two mumbled voices and a quiet click. The door creaked open, letting Addie and Sebastian into the room. Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Addie walked over to him.

"Huh?"

"You were making quite a bit of noise last night." Sebastian chuckled from the doorway.

Addie turned around and stared at him, "What are you going on about?"

"None of your business, Booger. I'm sure he's fine. Aren't you?"

"Booger? What? Yeah, I'm okay." Ciel stood and looked at the clock, "It's five thirty, why are we up so early?"

"I have to go see someone, and I'm supposed to take you both to school. It's the only way we won't be late." Sebastian sighed. "Looks like you're ready, so we can go now before everyone else is awake. If you're hungry, we can pick something up or make something when we get to the college."

Ciel nodded and smoothed his hair down, glancing in the mirrored tile at the head of the bed. The other two left him behind once again as he stared blankly at himself for a few more seconds. Something wasn't right. Frowning slightly to himself, he pushed his sleeve off of his shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise as he exposed a dark bruise that went at least three inches down his chest from his shoulder. "What is that? It looks like stage make up..."

He pressed his finger onto it and hissed quietly. He pushed his sleeve back up and walked outside to the car.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"The hospital?"

Addie nodded quietly and grabbed a parenting magazine, flipping to a random article. "We won't be here long, hopefully."

"What does that mean?"

"Aren't you full of questions?" Addie laughed half-heartedly, "The longer we're here, the worse the situation is. Luckily, my mum and her boss are doing most of the work for the E.R. today." Ciel nodded and stared up at the television blankly, reading the subtitles as the reporter went on and on about the misfortunes of other people in other countries.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: This should have been up last night, but I hated the ending, so I had to add the last part. That and I've been getting REALLY sick. Which is nothing new, it's been the same for four months now, but it is rather inconvenient. I realize that what everything sounds like at the moment is absolutely awful. I'm working on it, don't worry. Review~ 3**


	7. Liar

**Warnings: Slight SebCiel [again] **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Addie could sense anger fairly easily, even when it was hardly there. The tension in the car, however, was worse than anything he'd ever felt. It was giving him a skull-splitting headache. He brushed through the ends of his hair nervously, glancing at Sebastian. There was going to be a detour on the way home. He could feel it. Something wasn't right.

Sighing, he pressed his face against the cold glass of the car window, watching the attractiveness of their surroundings diminish as they neared the Gothic church-like structure they called the school. With nothing else to do but worry, like he usually did, he tried to focus on the school.

They we're helping Aito Ashdown with his second-year film project. They had no money of their own, so they had to depend on their families. They were filming a lot of it in a bedroom, which the founder of the school had slept in before it had become a public building. The founder's name was Thaddius E. Bursch. Years after he had died, they discovered hundreds of bodies in the lowest level of the building. The basement. It was now filled with long wooden tables and high backed chairs. His kind met there.

He wasn't a normal angel, he was an accident. Instead of being able to change his appearence and gender, the personalities had been split, giving him an identical twin sister. The entire accident made him trash, which would have been fine. His birth was planned for sometime during the renisance, but he'd been kidnapped by rouge angels, who later became demons. Not much was done to find him, and when he had been found, they'd taken his wings. In reality, he didn't know just who did it, but he'd pinned the blame on Vin as soon as he'd met eyes with him.

Sebastian had originally hated him as well. Demons don't like angels, but he wasn't normal. In fact, his earlier predicament had left him extremely violent. If they cared more about him, he'd be cast into hell as another demon. He'd killed before out of anger, in front of a large group, too. Sebastian had seen it, he was sure, because the next day they sat together and talked.

Addie opened his eyes again as the car coasted to a stop, realizing that he was smiling to himself. If he wasn't worrying about someone, he was pissed off. And one way or the other, he didn't have to keep himself from getting angry for too long.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

He lied. All of that trouble because he's father lied to him. Sebastian moved around the kitchen gracefully, thinking about what he was going to do. It was obvious enough that Vin had wanted him to stay home, and as much as a lot of people would hate to admit it, he wasn't stupid. At least, not stupid enough to think telling his son that he was carrying his child would work. And he absolutely despised games.

He'd take advantage of that. Sebastian knew that his father's strongest and weakest pouint was his mind. After all, only the perfect stay in heven. Or, atleast, that's what he figured. He'd have to try and distract his father and deal him a leathal blow all at once. No doubt it would be extremely difficult alone, even for him. He wasn't dull either.

He _could_ call upon the other demons that took refuge as teens in the school for help, but he'd have to explain. And, being who they are, they would laugh. It was acceptable where they came from, he'd be considered a spoiled brat. Which he wasn't, he was babied by his mother, who had run off a few years ago to get away from Vin, but was otherwise treated as more of a housekeeper and a sex object at home. In reality, he had eighteen siblings he knew of and only two were male. The other sixteen were female, and all had carried his father's children. Frankly, it disgusted him, and it would probably disgust many others if they knew.

It was so much easier to count on Addie, though. He did get annoying from time to time, but he was only trying to be helpful. Once he knew just what Sebastian was planning, he'd be just as angry, and that would be all the help he needed. Someone to distract Vin.

Then there was the matter of Ciel. He wouldn't realize what had happened the night before until about a month later, which was plenty of time to convince him to stay and that he had a choice at all. He'd hear about the bruises and other marks he'd left on the younger boy's frail body soon enough. Ciel had been awake for the most part, he'd remember Sebastian sneaking in and puling him onto the floor. Too bad he wouldn't remember being claimed for a while, but it was for the best.

He flattened out a sheet of dark red fondant and began cutting shapes out of it, glancing every so often at the cake he and Addie had wheeled out into the dining area the day before. "It should fit."

"Huh?" Ciel and Addie jumped up at the same time.

"Nothing. Hey, seeing as you're both up now, would you mind mixing me some silver finding some edible glitter. I forgot where we put it." he turned back and resumed his cutting. "And I really need to get this done today so I can stop worrying about it."

"Yeah, I guess." Addie turned to Ciel, "You look for the glitter in the drawers around the doorway, alright? I guess I'll mix the silver stuff."

"Okay..." Ciel shook his head quickly and began searching through the drawers. He mumbled to himself, annoyed, when he realized that he didn't even know what he was looking for. "What does it look like?"

"Hm? Oh." Sebastian finished what he was doing and walked over to Ciel, "I think..." He leaned upwards, pinning Ciel to the counter as he opened the cupboard above them and grabbing five small bottles, "Here it is. Thanks for reminding me."

Ciel blinked and shrugged. "Could you..? I can't move."

He chuckled and closed the cupboard, stepping back. "Sorry."

"Whatever." Ciel looked away.

"Right."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel walked off towards the bathroom once he was sure the others were distracted enough not to notice. At first, his pace was slow and relaxed, but sped up once he thought about what had just happened. He threw the door open as hard as he could, staring into the mirror. He looked as if he'd been sitting out in the sun too long his face was so red. If it hadn't been for the warming sensation he felt in the hall, he would have been worried that he'd been seen.

Quickly, he turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water. "What's wrong with me?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Yay! I'm getting back on track with my writing. I never thought I'd get this one done, and I can't wait for the next one. It'll take a bit of work, I've gotta try and make it sound like how it looks in my head. I'm excited. So excited. Squee~ Review?**


	8. Missing

**Warnings: Stupidity and somewhat of a cliffhanger...let's leave it at that, shall we?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Waiting for someone to finish something in a car is boring, no matter how nice the car is._ Ciel thought to himself. He looked out of both of the backseat windows and let out a loud sigh. _What's taking so long, anyway? If they were just going to leave me here, they could be considerate enough to hurry it up._

The car suddenly rocked as the two older boys jumped in as quickly as they could possibly manage. Addie, wearing an unusually cruel grin, floored it as soon as both doors were shut. The tires squealed against the pavement, all three teens pushed back against their seats. Just as they took a hard turn, windows of the house broke, letting smoke billow out to darken the sunset.

"What's going on?" Ciel turned away from the window, away from the sight of the large black clouds overtaking the sky.

Sebastian frowned to himself, glanced back in the rear view mirror with furious crimson eyes and spoke quietly, "They weren't there."

"But _I_ say we gave them a fair warning. We're not fucking around anymore." Addie added, smirking to himself. "Hold on."

He slammed his foot on the brakes, forcing the car to a screeching halt. "Hey, take it easy." Sebastian slapped him upside the head, "This is an expensive car, you're going to kill it."

"It isn't even yours, what are you so worried about?"

"It's not like I stole it." Sebastian leaned against his window, "I just don't want to have to get a new one. My mother will kill me. And neither of us have a licence, I'd appreciate it if we didn't get pulled over."

"We won't. You forget, my girly looks do come in handy from time to time. Now, then. Let's go get something to eat, shall we? I feel as if I'm running on empty."

"You have no idea."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The smell of fresh bread, marinara, cheese and a thousand other edible things filled a small building where they planned to eat. Sebastian pulled out a chair for Addie and Ciel. "I'll go get it, stay here."

"Thank you." Ciel nodded and watched him walk off. "So if they weren't there, what did you two do?"

Addie glanced around and sat. "Nothing much. Broke things, vandalized the walls with markers, set the beds on fire."

"Hm." Ciel looked down and nodded.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, why would you think that?" He looked back up at Addie, who only laughed and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. You're crazy if you think so."

"Well, perhaps nothing is wrong. But is anything right?"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, here I go tying my words into knots again." He laughed more, turning and grabbing one of the pizzas from Sebastian as he approached the table. "It's been so long since I'veeaten here, I'll probably get myself sick."

"Is that _really_ appropriate to talk about during dinner?" Sebastian sighed and took a seat on another side of the small table.

"Probably not, I wouldn't know. I have six older brothers, and not one of them know the meaning of appropriate, what do you expect?"

"We'll you've been around me for quite some time, haven't you?" Sebastian looked upwards, "My manners should have rubbed off on you at least a little bit."

"Let's not get cocky, now, Sebastian. You don't need to show off." He picked up a slice of pizza and shoved the largest bite in his mouth as far as he possibly could.

"Did I mention my good looks, charm and grace?" Sebastian chuckled in reply, "Who says I can't? I can do as I please, and I intend to."

"Are you two always like this?" Ciel looked up again and took the food that Addie handed him.

"Pretty much." Addie took another bite.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The move from the backseat to front was a short one. Of course, it was only a care, not a limousine. But perhaps it could have been shorter. There was no point in Sebastian getting out and moving him. There couldn't be a point, it was just wasting time.

Pale, slightly nauseous, Ciel stared out the windshield. There was a strange stillness outside. No wind, no stars. Just the moon. If it had been a fool moon, he'd feel as if he were in the opening scene of an old horror film. After all, a moonlit night is the best night for any creature to go creeping about. When all of the children were paranoid and ghost stories were told. The moon always had a strange effect on everything. To Ciel, it was more menacing than beautiful, though he was sure he wasn't paranoid.

Sebastian drove slowly with the radio off. Glaring out at the moon, Ciel let out an extended breath and rearranged himself to sit up straight. "You need to get some rest, you're not looking well. I'll take you inside when we get there."

Right. He had to go home. Silently he shook his head in defiance.

"You have to, I'm being completely serious."

"If I look so sick then why not stay with the other boy," he mumbled tiredly, "And call my Aunt to tell her what's going on?"

"That would be difficult. And there are too many people there at the moment."

"Too many? You mean visitors, don't you..."

"Yes. The house is completely full tonight."

"So you don't have anywhere to stay, then?" Ciel turned and looked at him.

"I guess not."

"Are you expecting me to offer you a room or something?"

"Not really. It would be too kind of you."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you know what I'm implying, if you think hard enough. Only you would. Now come on and get some sleep, you'll wake up in your bed and be fine."

"I don't trust you."

The car veered off to the side of the road and came to a stop. "You don't?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I do not. I have a good intuition, but I don't read minds. Tell me." Trapped. Ciel sighed and looked away, watching other cars drive by. "Don't I get an answer?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" There were clicks as knobs were turned.

"Why are you so worried about it?"

"Because if you don't, I'm throwing you in the backseat."

"Violence won't solve this, if it indeed needs solving. I suggest you just drive me home to prove me wrong." Ciel drummed his fingers on his lap.

"Who said anything about violence?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Eeh... I only really like everything but the middle section. :/ I haven't really eaten in days, so yeah... that's why there was food. ^^u my apologies. Review~**


	9. Empty Road

**Warnings: Somewhat adult material, a plot hole that I couldn't fix and... I think that's it XD ^^u Please don't hate me...**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The car shut off

"Who said anything about violence?" Sebastian grinned and unfastened Ciel's seat belt.

"Throwing is a violent term- What are you doing?"

"Not _just_ violent. What about passionate?" Sebastian leaned forward, "You belong to me, you know. I can do anything I want to you and you'll let be, whether you consciously like it or not."

Ciel's eyes shut tightly as warm breath hit his neck. He shivered and turned away, directing oncoming lips to his cheek instead of his own. He should have screamed. He knew he should, but he couldn't find his voice. The lips left slowly, curving into a smile as the pulled away.

"I'm glad to see you're not fighting me." That voice. That _familiar_, seductive tone, the one that had sneaked up on him a thousand times and twenty more. Ciel bit down on his lip angrily. He didn't want anything else to happen. He couldn't take it. "Hm? You're not too angry at me, are you? It would be rather troublesome for the both of us."

Ciel stared ahead, his eyes dull and blank. His lip began to bleed as his teeth broke the tender skin. For a moment, the heat of the other body left him, leaving him alone in the front of the car. Startled, he looked around. Sebastian pulled him into the backseat. "D-don't!"

"Are you afraid?" Ciel's eyes closed tightly once more as his fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down the younger boys shoulders, following the material with his lips. Unwillingly, as long fingers trailed down his bare chest, he let whimpers slip from between his lips. Tears pushed past the barrier of his long eyelashes. "You shouldn't be."

His words were so quiet, almost inaudible, even as he moved back up towards Ciel's was another quick change of position, leaving Ciel on his back, the older boy settled between his spread legs. Wet eyelashes separated slowly, revealing the oddly innocent blue of Ciel's eyes. He looked at the figure looming between his thighs. Soft, black hair draped itself over glowing eyes and strong, pale shoulders.

The sound of his pounding heart filled his ears, blood filling up his mouth. Light coming from the predatory eyes made the entire scene look unreal. He squirmed under the light touches that fluttered across his nearly-flawless body. Gently, he was pulled upwards and propped up against the door. Sebastian bent over, hungrily kissing down Ciel's trembling body. "Nnh." The quiet moan escaped his lips. Sebastian chuckled softly.

"I've hardly started and you're already making noises for me." He pressed himself against his small body, "You'll only make them for me, right?"

"Stop this...Sebastian..." he looked off to the side, staring into what seemed to be endless darkness as he was stripped of every article of clothing he'd been wearing.

Sebastian nuzzled his face into Ciel's chest and sighed shakily, moving his hands upwards. "So warm..." His hands gripped warm thighs, "So tender and pink. I'm so jealous. It's really not fair." Ciel lifted his head to look at the other between his legs. Glowing eyes had returned to a familiar crimson, the mischievous grin now a calm and gentle smile.

The temperature in the small area containing them rose, getting higher as his knees were pushed up against his chest. "Aah. Sebast- Nh!" His fingers moved inside the boy's body.

"So tight, so wet. ... So deliciously wet."

"Hha... please..."

_Faster._

"All of you. It's mine..." he panted slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"Hhn.."

"All of the primative groans. The face you make when you finish, when your eyes are rolled back and saliva is pushed out of the corners of your mouth." _Harder_, "Nn. When those big, beautiful blue eyes of yours are clouded over with white-hot pleasure and your thighs are trembling..."

"Sebastian!"

"I could keep going. I'd do anything to see you like that over and over and over..." He growled quietly. "I want to. More than _anything_, I want to fuck you again."

"I-I'm..." the body squirmed and more content noises escaped precious lips, as his fingers moved against Ciel's spot over and over again. "Hah-hgnnn-NH!"

"Louder."

"AAHN!"

"Louder!"

"I-I- gghk... I can't." He sobbed breathlessly.

"Yes. Perfect." He hissed and removed his fingers. "So perfect."

Ciel ground downwards and whined at the lost. "N-no..."

"Shh." The tip of his length pressed against Ciel's entrance, "Don't whine, you'll get to. Tell me..."

"Hn?" Sapphire eyes sparkled up at the demon, who chuckled once again in reply.

"Will you ever trust me?" He pushed in slightly.

"Ah..! Ngh." The boy nodded, digging his nails into the upholstery.

"Do you?" _A little more..._

"Nng..." Ciel nodded desperately.

"Good. I'd hate to waste our time." _More._

"Stop playing g-games." He glared unconvincingly. Sebastian pressed a kiss behind his ear, sliding his entirety into his body, which squirmed in pleasure. "S-Sebastian..." He pushed on the demon's arms, forcing his hands to his hips.

"Mm?"

"Move..."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The sun lit up the car's interior, opening Ciel's eyes. He sat up and looked outside. Traffic was still scarce, it couldn't be very late in the morning. Yawning to himself, he grabbed his shirt off of the floor and covered up with it, leaning against the back of the passenger's seat. He could still taste the blood in his mouth and his lip was sore.

"Don't you think you're up a bit early?" Sebastian's voice caught him off guard once again.

"Don't you think that doing that is getting old?"

"No, I think it's adorable when you jump like that. I may be a predator, but as of right now I don't pan on eating you for dinner."

"Ah, now you have a sense of humor?"

"I was being completely serious."

"Sure you were. Take me home, I need new clothes."

"Right..." Sebastian quickly rearranged himself, fastening ever button on his clothing that hung off of him, and quickly climbed into the driver's seat. He started the car and looked back, "I'll have to go in to get them, it'll be too difficult to change in here."

"Whatever."

"You aren't angry with me, are you?"

"This again? No. I'm not. "

"Okay, I'll stop asking. "

The drive didn't take as long as either of them had expected. It took even less time for Sebastian to navigate his way through the house and around Ciel's aunt. It did not, however, suprise anyone how long it took for Ciel to struggle into the clothing that had been given to him. It was too tight, and the back seat was extremely cramped.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sebastian opened the back door, helping Ciel out and walking him to the college.

"Yes I'm fine." Unconsciously, Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian's arm, leaning against him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: . I died. -_- Isn't it obvious? You all deserve better. I'll try harder the next time. I'm fairly pleased with this, considering how bad I am at some of this o.o I also have a suprise for the next chapter, but it's... less than pleasant, depending on who you are and who you like... whatever XD Review, it'll make it easier for me to stay alive long enough to finish the story. .Uu**


	10. Haunted

**Warnings: A little, optimistic blonde girl. I hope you don't suffer. If you do, you have permission to shoot me. :/ I really don't care. XD**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The four of them walked to the lunch hall for the first time since they'd met. Nobody planned on eating. Ciel didn't feel well, both Sebastian and Addie refused to eat at the school and Aito had already eaten.

The windows streached from the floor to the cieling, between the booths that lined the western wall. The tables looked like stone, probably granite, and were matched up with cushioned, red seats. Some pianist was improvising in the darkest corner, illuminated by an old chandelier. It all gave off the appearance of a rich school, with fine students. With, even though it was true, was not at all what they were really doing. The music was supposed to relax the mind of young students and help them learn better. Anything for higher test scores.

Sebastian took a seat, pulling Ciel into the booth next to him. They both watched Addie and Aito bicker about who was going to sit first before Aito was playfully shoved into place. They laughed between each other, speaking quietly enough to be ignored. As they went on, Sebastian looked down at Ciel, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Maybe you should go home early, you feel a bit warm."

"I'll be fine," Ciel pushed the hand away, "don't fuss over me, it's embarrassing to both of us."

"Don't assume so much. I'm fine with it." He kissed Ciel's forehead. "I'll call your aunt as soon as people start leaving for class, alright?"

"Do what you will, I obviously have no control over what you do."

"Don't pout like that either. It hurts."

"Stop being so dramatic." Ciel rolled his eyes and leaned forward, studying the incoherent patterns on the tabletop.

The large room filled up quickly with girls who talked too much, girls who didn't talk, jocks, preps and ever other stereotype ever invented by man. Their voices made a cacophony much like the sound of an orchestra tuning up. Too many off notes all at once. The perfect recipe for a headache.

Ciel's ears picked up on one particular voice. One that was familiar, musical and childish. _Oh no._ Slowly, he turned and saw Lizzy standing with a group of girls, giggling as girls so often did. Of course, with his attention on her, it didn't take long for her to follow suit.

"Ciel~" Spotted, he couldn't dodge the amazing blond blur that moved towards him at spleen-liquefying speed. "I'm so glad to see you here! Auntie told me a friend of yours had to pick up clothing for you this morning because you weren't feeling well..."

"What a suprise." He smiled politely in false agreement, trying to shake her off of his arm subtley.

"Are you feeling better now?" She looked at the three older males at the table, "And who are they? Are they your friends?"

"Yes, you could say that..." He glanced back, seeing Sebastian glaring down at the table. He turned back to her curiously, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I heard about how much fun you were having and I wanted to come and join you." she giggled and moved her arms behind her back. "Can you introduce me?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me... This is Addie and Aito. They're working on a college project together," He motioned to the other side of the table and turned back, "And this is Sebastian-"

"I'm his tutor," Sebastian looked at her and feigned a sweet smile, "He hasn't been doing well in one or two classes, so I'm helping him keep his grades up."

"Really?" Lizzy blinked and giggled, "It's nice to meet you. But.. Why wouldn't he be having trouble passing his classes?"

"The tearcher's have trouble with keeping his attention."

"I see. Well," She pulled a piece of folded paper from her reading book, "Now that I've found you, Ciel, could you help me find my classes?"

"Of course." She pulled him out of his seat and tugged him down the hall. "H-hey!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sebastian sat in the window seat staring over at the bed as Aito and Addie sat up the filming equipment, hand-sewing details into the last of the costumes he'd been working on for Ciel. _He was late_. School had been out for an hour, and that _girl_ had yet to leave. If her ride was going to take so long, he could have at least invited her inside. Or maybe not being seen was the whole point.

Then again, paranoia and jealousy often invade the mind together. It was probably just some empty, polite gesture. It wouldn't be surprising, after all, everything had been like this before. And history has a way of repeating itself. Sebastian smiled to himself, glancing over his work. _History will indeed repeat itself_.

He stood and walked over to the closet and opened it, grabbing the costume that had been made for him weeks earlier, before past events began to replay themselves. _Perfect_. Thoughts cleared, though perhaps briefly, he moved into another room to change.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel chose to walk slowly. He had no idea about what was supposed to be done. There was too much work, too little time, time he'd wasted being dragged around like an infant's favorite stuffed animal. Now he was too exhausted to do anything.

The hallway on the third floor seemed unused, dusty even. It couldn't have been used for much. Floorboards creaked, making noise that sounded nearly human. The tones bounced off of each other, like an arguing couple or siblings. Everything was so... unsafe. Perhaps the floor would break and fall from beneath him, or some family from long ago would materialize from the walls and grab him. Ciel laughed to himself and walked a bit faster. "How ridiculous."

One door, a bedroom door, had been left open. Two of the three older boys were running around fixing things. "Hm..."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sebastian said, emotionless, from behind. Ciel turned and studied the suit he was dressed in. "Well?"

"What are you talking about? And just why are you dressed like _that_?"

"You know. Your little girlfriend? Forget it. I'm supposed to be."

"Girlfriend?" He looked up at Sebastian, "I see."

"You need to change as well."

"Why?"

"Because, you're supposed to." Sebastian grinned, "Don't tell me you haven't played dress up before. You don't have to do much, just hair and clothes, then sleep. Or atleast pretend to sleep."

"Sounds exciting." Ciel turned away. "Find me my clothes then. What are you waiting for?"

_History repeats itself..._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: D: Lizzy, why did you move into my head? It's getting awfully crowded in there... Anyways, I think I'm done hiding under my little rock. XD I feel like a snake. Hopefully this makes sense, or I'm in trouble... Review?~**


	11. Jealousy

**Warnings: Demons, death threats, a subtle but really bad joke, hooker boots and a slight change in plot :/ yes, I changed little bits of bit. . Curse my female indecisiveness. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"What? I am _not_ wearing a dress!" Ciel folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh it won't be the worst thing you'll ever do, now stop arguing with me and get undressed." Sebastian sighed, exasperated. The dress and everything that went with it, hung over his arm, limp. Like a corpse.

"Are you completely mad? You can't honestly expect me to put that on!"

"I can and do. Try not to be so difficult."

"You're the one being difficult! I'm not wearing it." Ciel turned and pouted, looking out of the third-story window into what was now the parking lot as a red car parked itself. "Good lord, she isn't going to leave me alone."

"Hm? Who?"

"Lizzy."

"I see. I'll stop bothering you then."

"What? You aren't bothering me that much, just creeping me out. Nothing I can't handle-" Ciel turned back and blinked. The costume had been draped over the back of a chair, Sebastian now inches from him.

"You know exactly what I mean. I do believe I've overestimated you." His expression was a mix of anger and disappointment, "She'll want to be alone with you sooner or later, you know. And I'm not staying for that, either. That should be more than obvious."

"W-what? How could you even think that? I don't understand..."

"You will soon enough." He leaned over, whispering in Ciel's ear, "You have exactly four days to get rid of her, or _I_ will. And I don't think you'll like how I manage things like this. I don't play games for three, little one. Learn it fast before we all get hurt, okay?" He chuckled, "I'd hate for her to to have an accident because of your stupidity."

"You wouldn't." Ciel stared at him from the corners of his widening eyes.

"Oh, but I would. I don't do well when it comes to sharing what's mine." He stood up, "_Lizzy_ and your aunt we'll be in here shortly, I suggest you begin thinking of something now."

"Sebast-"

"Shh." The older boy smiled deviously, pressing a finger to Ciel's lips, "Don't tell anyone else, you might end up in that accident as well."

The younger boy glared, brushing Sebastian away and taking a step back. Footsteps echoed through the hallway as the two women made their way towards the room. Judging by how fast they had arrived, they must have taken the new elevator and talked to one of the others about where he huffed and turned back to the window, folding his arms tighter around himself. The nausea was coming back.

"Ciel?" Lizzy peeked into the doorway.

"What is it?"

"What on earth are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm not-" He glanced behind him. _He left. Wonderful._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Piece by piece, the clothing came off and fluttered to the floor. Two more hallways and three sets of stairs before he reached the basement. Sebastian tucked the black tank top into his slacks loosely, walking down the stairs to the second floor. _Two can play at this game, Ciel. You won't get away with sneaking around with her again. Never again._ He scoweled as the words ran acroos his mind. History did indeed repeat itself, but it wasn't fair that he was completely deprived of his normal talents for however long they had been. If he didn't find it so tiring, he could easily just imagine himself in the basement and find himself there. But no, thanks to Vin, who liked to remind him about every little detail of his 'past lives', He was weaker than he'd liked. _The Devil loved granting stupid favors for the bastard. _

Shaking his head, forgetting every thought that tried to nudge him towards, maybe even off of, the brink of insanity. Things were getting too complicated as it was, he didn't need going crazy to worry about, too.

When he thought about it, Sebastian didn't have too much against Elizabeth. The last time she'd been around, Ciel had refused to call off their engagement. When they'd left one morining for a holiday, they'd never returned. So... maybe he did have quite a bit against her. If she'd simply just accept the younger boy as just a friend, they'd have no problem. But she couldn't help herself from flirting shamelessly. Perhaps she hadn't realized it, but it grated on his nerves.

The basement smelled dusty from the top of the stairs, perhaps moldy as well, but it didn't really matter, he never planned on being there for long. Just long enough to convince atleast one of the other's to help him screw things up for himself. After all, things have to get worse before they get better.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The rooms were crowded, but quiet. They shouldn't be there, but that's why they were. It angered the enemy, the angels. They couldn't do anything about it if they never caught them. And really, no demon wanted to return home. It was too boring. Scaring the young humans that ran around the building during the day, and haunting whoever was left at night were the only things that seemed to slightly ease their boredom.

Gaap was no acception. Tall and slender, not lacking in attractiveness or skill, there's no doubt he was seen as a powerful figure. As of the moment, he was king of the southern region, and was promised the throne of Satan himself when the time came to change things up. However, those who knew him more personally were prone to telling dirty jokes about it. It was childish.

His heels clicked against the cement flooring and he pushed his way through the sinners towards a small group. His acquaintances. Never friends, they weren't to be trusted. But trust wasn't a part of his current plan. " 'Ey, Belial. Asmodeus." He shouted over the cacophony of laughter and vulgar humor.

"Yeah?" An older man with dark mauve-ish hair turned around. Realizing who had called his name he grinned, "Hey beautiful."

"Shut up. Is he going to ignore me?"

"I can hear you just fine." Another dark-haired male replied flatly, still facing the other way.

"Whatever. I need you two to help me." He smirked, "Obviously, you'll get to enjoy yourselves, but it can't be just you two that do it."

"Hm? What is it? I'll be glad to help you with all of it."

"Give me a break, I just need a few people to play around with _vocally_, not physically, to convince a certain someone of something."

"I like this plan." He flipped his hair, "Why do they need convincing?"

"He can't control his little friend, it's getting on my nerves."

"But it's obviously not too serious. You know, you could easily get a hold of more powerful beings to help you."

"Oh, it is. These are desperate measures I'm taking, and I'm sure that I'll make a mess of everything. What matters is that that girl leaves before I have to slit her throat open and feed her to my father." Gaap looked back at the door, still gaping open. "Someone's looking for me. I have to go. You know who to call if you decide to help me."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sebastian ran up the basement stairs, looking around. Ciel sat on a bench in front of the main office, swinging his legs and hugging himself. He looked pale and somewhat hollow from the distance. "Ciel?"

He jumped and turned towards Sebastian. "Hey."

Smiling sweetly, Sebastian continued forward. "What are you still doing here, I was sure you'd leave with your aunt."

"No. I wanted you to take me to Addie's with you, she won't be home tonight."

"I still can't go home with you?"

"Lizzy would want to come over. I don't know why you hate her so much, she never did anything to you..."

"You have no idea."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Okay, I did some editing on this, and though very little was done, I'm so much more pleased with it. :P It was bugging me all night, so hopefully it's not very confusing if you don't read this... o.o but if you don't, I guess I'll have to say some of this again. :/ Let's just hope I know what I'm doing. XD Review, please :3**


	12. 4 o'Clock

**Warnings: Brief language issues, and a fairly [but not too much, of course] graphic vomiting scene :/ If you're really sensitive to that sort of thing, then I guess I might end up owing you a knew keyboard, but I'm not too worried.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

There was a dullness about the room. A police-reality television show cast multiple colors onto the eggshell-painted walls and into the pupils of young Ciel. Unable to sleep, he sat tiredly on the couch wrapped in a quilt. He groaned quietly, clutching his stomach and leaning forward.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian stepped out of the kitchen.

"Leave me alone, I'm not talking to you." He curled his fingers tightly into the materials of the blankets.

"Why not?" Sebastian crouched down, "Tell me what's wrong,"

"It's just a little pain, don't pretend like you're worried," Ciel leaned back and sighed, "It'll take a bit of getting used to, but I'll be fine."

"What kind of pain? You shouldn't let yourself hurt."

"Just cramps."

"That's not normal," Sebastian laughed quietly, "Where? Does anything make it worse?"

"What are you, a doctor? Here," he motioned to the lower part of his abdomen, "And lying down."

"It isn't impossible, darling." Sebastian laughed a little louder, "I'm sitting up tonight, do you want to join me?"

"Does it look like I want to hang around you?"

"It _looks_ like you're going to die. You're so incredibly pale..."

"I don't care."

"Alright," Sebastian sighed, picking Ciel up, "If you aren't going to cooperate, then I'll go against your wishes. I won't let you kill yourself."

"Why not? You can threaten Lizzy because she talks to me but if I'm sick, the world's stopped."

"Exactly. Being sick is a waste of time."

Ciel sighed over-dramatically looking up at the ceiling. Sebastian chuckled and spun as he carried him back to bed. The door to Addie's room had been left open, the sheets of the second bed thrown back raised an eyebrow and lifted his head into an upright position, staring at Sebastian as continued to walk around strangely through the hallway.

"So, have you thought about what you're going to say to her to get her to stop trying so hard to be with you?" He looked back and smiled.

"This again!" Ciel whispered loudly as they passed another open bedroom, "Just what do you suggest?"

"I'm not the person you should ask. If I was talking to her I'd tell her to fuck off, but knowing that you'd prefer not to take that approach... How about 'I'm with someone'?" He laughed again, "Of course, you won't take my advice. Hopefully I'll motivate you enough though."

"I don't need any motivation."

"I do believe the word you're looking for is want. You don't want it, but you won't get rid of her without it. Remember, your life hangs in the balance as well."

"When was my life put on the line?"

"Always has been," Sebastian shrugged and walked into the guest bedroom, laying Ciel out on the bed, "Always will be. Now get some rest."

"You do know how repetitive you're getting with all of this fussing."

"Of course I do. And you know how stubborn you can be, don't you?"

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel sat up in bed quickly, dizzy, sick to his stomach. Looking around, he saw that it was still night time. _Damn it, why does this keep happening?_ Clumsily, he climbed out of bed and stumbled into the hall, feeling along the walls for the bathroom door. He could have sworn he'd been told it would be kept open with the light on. Maybe that was another dream. With all of the recent events, it was getting hard to tell reality from fantasy.

Ciel turned the knob, once he finally found it, and walked in slowly. His head hurt... throbbing pain... not stopping to reach for the switch. Instead getting on his knees and crawling towards the toilet, feeling his insides bubbling and churning and the acid and bile crawling up his throat. Saliva rushed into his mouth faster than he could swallow and his stomach cramped. He bent over an vomited once...twice... Unable to stop, he weakly sobbed and tried to think of any dream to block out the pain of acid burning his throat and mouth.

He couldn't.

Spitting the remnants of what he had partially digested over the day into the toilet reaching up to flush, Ciel was beaten to it by a familiar hand, which was then gently guided between his body and legs to pick him up. The other had been on his back for some time. "Se-Sebastian..?"

"Yes?" He replied quietly and gently, setting the younger boy on the counter and unbuttoning his sweat-dampened sobbed loudly, body shaking. Sebastian brought his face down to meet his eyes, "What's the matter?"

He shook his head and leaned against the elder's shoulder, crying more. Slowly, Ciel felt the fabric leave his body and Sebastian pulling him close. "You don't know or do you not want to tell me?" He nuzzled himself into Ciel's neck.

"Can't..."

"Talking makes you feel sick?"

He nodded, sniffling again and wiping at the corners of my eyes.

"Alright. We'll get you cleaned up and into different clothes and I'll get something for you to drink, okay?"

"M-mhm." Sebastian set Ciel down in the bath when he had stopped shaking and gently cleaned his face with a washcloth. Ciel leaned against him tiredly as he moved onto other regions of his body.

"Mhhn..."

He wrapped his arm around Ciel's shoulder. "Hm?"

"You made it so warm." The young boy whimpered and yawned.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, Sebastian, it's wonderful. Thank you."

The older boy pressed a kiss into his hair. "Of course."

"I feel a little better."

"Good." He picked Ciel up out of the bathtub and wrapped him in a towel. "Let's get you in bed again. I'll stay home with you tomorrow and maybe take you to a doctor..."

Ciel nodded weakly in reply.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Bath time :D I'm happy. I have to go to the emergency room, but I'm happy XD o.o You...don't care, I know, sorry ^^u I'm proud of this, it's such an improvement from my first try of the previous chapter. Now I'm not worried about people tearing my self-esteem to shreds because I'm not perfect. I try dammit XDD Review~**


	13. Womb

**Warnings: Implied mpreg [in a good way :D] and not-completely-accurate medical details. But hey, I don't know everything.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel woke up, twice as dizzy as he had been the night before. He leaned back against the headboard, groaning quietly. The sun was higher than he was used to when he woke up, grey, cloud-filtered light puring in through the small window to his left. He rolled his head to the side, absent-mindedly studying it before glaring and closing his eyes. "Oi, my head..."

Someone knocked softly at the door before pushing it open. Of course, it was Sebastian. "How are you feeling?" He walked over to the bed quickly, sitting down.

"Mm?" Ciel's eye opened and stared at him, "Better than last night, I guess."

"We're going to the doctor."

"No. I don't want to." He growled, pulling his knees up to his chest to lay his head on.

"It doesn't matter if you want to, you need to."

"Why do you think so?"

"Throwing up isn't a good thing, don't be ridiculous."

"Can't we go later?"Ciel sighed and sat up normally, "I don't feel like getting dressed."

"I can help you, I'm not against it. " Sebastian smiled, "I thought you trusted me, foolish little boy."

"Maybe I'm against it. And don't talk to me like I'm your pet."Ciel stuck is tongue out and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "My head is killing me..."

Sebastian fell onto his side and rolled across the bed to grab Ciel, "If you listened, we could get that taken care of. You can go as you are, nobody cares about how you look in a hospital, they're all too busy being scared for themselves or crying for others."

Ciel looked back at the older boy, who was face-down and had his arm flung around his waist. "What are you doing like that, you're going to suffocate."

"I won't." He turned and looked up at Ciel again. "We're wasting time. I guess I'll be carrying you around for the day."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

He couldn't help himself from looking over at his sleeping companion as he drove towards the hospital. His entire plan with the others may have to be cancelled if Ciel was _really_ sick. It wouldn't be fair to put him through all of that when he wasn't well. Then again, they never listened to him. He might as well be a drunken prom date if he tried. But he'd try nonetheless.

Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Not having any proof of insurance, he'd have to take him through the ER to get looked at. He shut the car off and shoved the keys in his back pocket as he climbed out into the warning drizzle of a rainstorm. He moved to the other side and gently removed Ciel from the passenger's seat, blanket and all.

Thunder and lightning broke the clouds just as they made it inside. His shoes clicked quietly across the tile as he made his way over to the last empty desk for sign-ins.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist faked a smile.

"Yes, I need to check him in." He motioned his head towards the sleeping boy in his arms.

"And what's been going on?" Her plastic smile faded as she turned to her computer and began typing.

"As of last night, he's been throwing up with stomach cramps, minor headaches and nausea."

"Mhm. Okay..." She checked back, "We'll have a nurse look at him, you can go sit in the waiting room."

"Actually, could you please connect me with Miss Darley? I'd prefer to speak with her."

"You are aware that she's an ultrasound technician, right?" The young woman looked over the rims of her imaginary glasses.

"Of course."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel woke up in a dimly lit room, lying on a table and seeped into the room from underneath the heavy wooden door, a machine humming an odd bass-like sound next to him, muffling them further.

"...don't know if it would...sound. Do..." ... "Y-yeah."

Ciel shook his head slowly. Trying to pick out the words from the hallway was too much work for his tired mind at the moment. He looked up at the ceiling, closed his eyes, and waited, waited, waited for someone to join him. The longer he sat there, the more it felt like a prison cell. He squirmed under some invisible force that pinned him to the slightly-cushioned table. Feeling crushed, he tiredly let out a high-pitched yelp, inevitably startling himself so that he was fully awake. The owners of the voices from outside had joined him.

Sebastian looked down and grabbed Ciel's hand. "Are you okay?"

"W-what?"

"You're shaking more than I am" He laughed nervously and squeezed.

"Hm." The other person, an older woman, pressed some strange object into his lower abdomen, forcing Ciel to squeak in pain. "Ow."

"Terribly sorry, but I'm trying to find something buried deep in there... could you hold your breath?"

Ciel nodded and did so, trying to crush Sebastian hand as she tried to Barry the electronic device into his stomach.

"Alright, go ahead and let it out."

"Aah." his grip weakened. Worried, he looked up at Sebastian who was studying the dark screen of the larger part of the machine. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Sebastian replied, narrowing his eyes and leaning more towards the screen. "Do what you have to, it's the last thing I'm worried about right now."

"Are you really so worried about it?" The older woman laughed and hovered over a certain spot, pushing the handled object down on him harder.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Honey, I had five kids, nothing could worry me anymore." She laughed, "Do you see that?"

He leaned over farther, "I do..."

"So how long?"She switched the machine off.

"It can't be long, but knowing...certain things, it's not impossible to seem so late into it."

"I see. Too long to admit to, we'll leave it at that, because I will not understand anything you try to explain to me."

"What are you two talking about?" Ciel sat up slowly, blinking a strange blurriness from his eyes. "Can I have a towel to wipe this stuff off of me with?"

Sebastian pulled his hand away and tossed up a towel, shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: I could have pulled that off so much better than I did, but here it's 3:35 in the AM, and I'm dead tired XDD but at the same time, I can't feel my heart beating I'm so happy. Yay for not realizing my mortality for one brief moment~ Review 3**


	14. Taken

**Warnings: Short chapter, Mpreg and Vin :/ that about covers it. XD **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"I wonder what you'll say if I tell you." Sebastian parked in an empty parking lot.

Ciel, tired of asking, replied with, "You would know if you'd stop hiding it."

"It's so painfully obvious, I'm a bit disappointed in you for not realizing it." He laughed and turned off the windshield wipers, letting the rain coat them in liquid glass. "You do know what they use those machines for, don't you?"

"I don't even know what was going on that entire time. There was pain and you acting strangely until just now." Ciel pouted and pulled the blanket around him.

"Cold?"

"No."

"Liar." he turned, leaning back against the door, pulling the younger boy to his chest.

"Let go of me."

"No," he laughed, "I don't mean to sound ridiculous, but what if I gave you clues?"

"You do sound ridiculous, so just tell me."

"You won't believe me." Sebastian sighed and pulled him closer, smoothing his hair down, "And if you do, you won't be very happy with the idea."

Ciel rolled his eyes and stared out of the molten windshield. the rain was just beginning to relent, fog settling around them, blurring the seemed as if the cold from the outside was blowing through the vents of the car instead of heat. _Why is it so cold?_ He tightened the blanket around him and shyly moved closer to Sebastian. "Try me."

"Let's see... skipping through all of the childish explanations, I can only tell you that you carry something within you."

Ciel blinked, slightly annoyed and confused, "Oh, Brilliant One, could you please put that into simpler words. You do know trying to be poetic doesn't explain much." Without a word, the older boy smiled and moved his unoccupied hand onto Ciel's abdomen.

The rain became quieter, the fog pressing, slithering against the windows. The chill throughout the car seemed to intensify before fading quickly into dry heat. The world seemed suffocating from this perspective, bound tightly in arms and cloth, surrounded by soft grey. Perhaps an asylum could recreate it. A shiver traveled up Ciel's spine before he turned slowly to the quiet figure that held him captive.

"You...you can't be serious."

"It's a very serious matter. I don't joke about things like this, knowing how much of an emotional toll it'll have on you."

"It's impossible."

"You know very well that it isn't, I can hear it in your voice. You've known it could happen for quite some time now." His smile widened. "I do owe you something, though-"

"An explination."

"Yes, that. Perhaps something else sounds good as well?"

"Why?"

"Because you're looking a bit better."

"No. Why did you do it?"

"Well I didn't intend to, if that's what you're implying." Sebastian sighed, "I guess this means that I'll have to get rid of Lizzy for you, at least try to get her to go after someone else..."

Ciel glared and turned on his side, staring at the seats.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Night settled in prematurely. Ciel moved through the rooms of the empty house, trying to find his aunt's address book. Something in the back of his mind made him think that he should check on Lizzy. _Not in the drawers, on the tables or by the phone_... "Where is it?"

"Where is what, cutie?" He jumped and turned to see Vin towering over him, holding out a little read book, "Are you looking for _this_?"

"What are you doing here?" Ciel glared and grabbed it from him.

"My son tried to burn down my house, I came to talk to him."

"Well he isn't with me. He's outside."

"Yes, but," a Cheshire grin split his face, "I had a better idea when I figured out he was here with you."

"What are you- Mph!" Turned, bound and gagged in less than a second. Vin crushed him against his body, leaning over and viciously sinking his teeth into Ciel's pale flesh. They boy cried out,fighting back with what little power he had. Not fazed in the slightest, Vin threw him over his shoulder and moved towards the back of the house to leave without being seen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: I have no idea why this took so long to get out. I'm angry at it [I actually punched my monitor in frustration ^^U] anyways, now that I know that I deserve to be hung for what I've done, I think I must end it here. Oh the trials of being a moron do exhaust my tiny brain~ Review? **


	15. Unknown

**Warnings: A miniscule amount of suspense. Not much to worry about.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel couldn't move. His wrists and ankles were bound to the posts of a bed he didn't know, any light blocked from his eyes by a blindfold. It was freezing cold, or too hot. Impossibly hot. Noisily, a door on rusty hinges screeched open and slammed shut, shaking the walls around him. A heavy footfall neared from the left.

"Tell me," cold lips whispered with false kindness, "What makes you so special?"

The boy forced words out in a squeaking whisper, "W-who are you?"

Softly, a man replied, "I am the one that owns your nightmares and the best of your dreams. The creator of the keeper and the abandoner. The one before your lover and your enemy, your servant and your god." he chuckled softly, "And you, my love?"

"No..." Ciel growled quietly, trying to disguise a sobs, "What is your name?"

"Name? I have many... not many that you would be familiar with. You may call me Moloch, and only that." he chuckled and moved closer, resting a hand on one of the boy's trembling thighs, "I can smell your fear, you shouldn't be so afraid."

He got no reply. Ciel turned his head to the side and shook, biting his lip.

"You have yet to figure out my intentions, but you shake as if you're ill with hypothermia."

"I don't want this."

"What do you want then?"

"I want..." he shook his head and turned it to the other side, "I want Sebastian."

The other mumbled, digging his nails into Ciel's thighs.

"P-please..."

"You know," was added after a long pause, "You never answered my question." The hand left his body.

"Leave me alone!"

The door opened and shut again a feminine click moved towards the two in what was probably the middle of the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to get what's mine, you stupid fuck." A younger voice purred sinisterly. "Why did you hurt him?"

"To see your reaction, of course." the other laughed just as balefully. "It's bruised rather nicely, don't you think? The contrast against his skin is strikingly beautiful."

"You have no right to look at him, let alone mark him. And do you know how much trouble it was to find you?"

"Does it look like I care?"

The younger entity cursed under his breath and set to work on the chains binding Ciel to the bedposts. "You leave him alone now, okay? He doesn't need the stress."

"I was right wasn't I?" the elder veered from the subject smugly.

"What are you talking about, you twit?"The bindings on the boy's ankles relaxed significantly, and then were removed, "Taking his clothing. You're so very disrespectful." Cloth of some sort was pulled over him.

"You're having a child, aren't you?"

"Stay away from us."

"I saw it. Looks just like you."

"Will you shut up already? What's your point? At least it's not yours." The bindings on Ciel's wrists were discarded, and he was pulled out of the bed. "Leave him alone. That's all I'm asking of you right now."

"It'll grow up just like you. I'll get to it, you know I will. It'll have your life and be just as hollow as you are."

"You never know when to stop. Goodbye—"

"It'll hide behind a mask of lies, just like you."

"_Goodbye_," Was mumbled in an irked tone. Ciel was quickly carried out of the room.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Of course this would happen at the worst possible time. Sebastian glared to himself as he cleaned and dressed the wound on Ciel's shoulder while he slept. Vin was emotionally exhausting when you weren't used to him was Sebastian's thought. Still, he had no business in matters like this. He should have left them alone.

Ceil whined in his sleep as Sebastian finished what he was doing, one hand entwined in the loose bottom of his shirt. He still wasn't aware of what was happening, it was obvious. It was all too rushed. Too soon for a child, and Vin being himself and trying to make things worse. Still, there was no changing it.

And, of course, nothing was going to work out for either of them for the next little while. Hopefully the sickness would wear off or become less apparent and Sebastian could convince Lizzy to go away without seeming overly-possessive. And he already had to the younger boy, but it was the world who would have given him strange looks for going after a little girl with a gun or a meat cleaver because she was flirting with a boy her age. Could it even be called that? It wasn't intentional, obviously, her eyes grew bigger and she giggled too much, but that surely was part of her subconscious personality.

Shaking his head, Sebastian let himself fall backwards to lie down on Ciel's bed, wrapping the younger boy in the blanket. He'd surely get an ear-full when Ciel woke up undressed because he wasn't in the mood to find him clothes and dress his limp body. He laughed, going over the argument in his head.

"Won't that be so much fun?" He smiled, kissing over Ciel's eyes, "You may try and beat me up over it, won't you?"

A shy smile was the only reply the older boy got.

"You're too cute." He let darkness settle in, closing his eyes.

Downstairs, however, wasn't nearly as peaceful. As the world outside quieted with the early hours of the morning, the front door unlocked and opened.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Oh god, it's so late AND early again (tried to upload this at 4 a.m., but the computer wouldn't let me :/). Hopefully this makes up for the last chapter -.- I think I've said this all before, but I had a really hard time with it. I had a very blond moment that sadly lasted hours. I don't know XD Writer's block is a tricky bugger. You won't be seeing too much of Vin after this :/ maybe once or twice, but that's it. ...Man, I miss my snake-babies. :[ They're home all alone. Sorry, I tend to babble when I'm this tired. XD Review, because I love you~**


	16. Sister

**Warnings: Language, women's underwear, and Morgan [She speaks D: run away!]**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hiding his face in mortification, Ciel glared from beneath his hair at Sebastian, who was currently going through his closet. "You know, I don't see why you couldn't dress me." The older boy walked out with clothing draped over his arm, laughing as he had been for at least five minutes. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course," he sighed happily, "Perhaps I didn't want to disturb your sleep."

"You're very good at that, don't lie."

"What? ... Oh! You mean that," another laugh, "You act like I drugged you and took advantage of your limp little body. As interesting as that sounds, though that isn't really the right word for it, I'd rather you were awake."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?"

"No, not really, I suppose," He pulled a shirt over Ciel's head, "But you shouldn't worry about such things. Someone's downstairs, by the way."

"Lovely. Do you know who?"

"I haven't left the room. Also, I called your aunt. I told her you still weren't feeling well and asked me to stay in case you needed medical attention." Sebastian held up a pair of silk panties, "You're wearing these."

"W-what?" His face went red, his eyes growing wide, "No!"

The older boy grinned and pulled him onto his back, "Would you prefer none at all?" He slid them over Ciel's thighs, chuckling as the crimson in his cheeks intensified, "It's not that bad, really. You'll get used to them."

"What if I don't want to," the younger boy turned away and pouted as he finished.

"Feel free to take them off, I won't mind." He stood up straight. "Well?"

"I don't like you right now." Ciel stood up and pulled his pants on.

"Oh! So cold. It hurts."

"Stop that, you lunatic." He looked at the door, "Are you sure they're still here?"

"Fairly certain. Come with me, I don't want them to try and sneak up on you again."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

His elder sister, Morgan, sat on the couch with her child next to her. She faced away from the two entering the room, laughing and talking to herself, looking at the baby and explaining her actions as if it knew what she was saying. Sensing the new presences, she turned and looked at them through brilliant, ruby eyes, her soft lips curving into a devious smile, "And how is baby brother and his mate? I heard Daddy was having troubles with you."

"Why are you here? You do know that you're breaking the law." Sebastian rolled his eyes, "And you need to leave."

"Really? To think that the police would arrest a single mother, Sebastian! Who would take care of my little Maddison? She's not old enough to be on her own." She tilted her head and grinned to bear her fangs, "Is it that time of year again? It's hard to believe you're trying to start a family."

"It wasn't on purpose," was his apprehensive reply. Ciel frowned from behind him, "You could give her to one of the others if you're so worried about her."

"Our siblings don't like me much, they'll surely kill her. Or, they would if they never found out that you've been with a human."

"Does it matter? Fucking your father is fine—"

"Because we're all the same." She giggled, "Just look at us, if it weren't for my bust size, we'd be identical."

"That's hardly true. Stop stalling, you don't need to be here."

She shook her head and looked at the young boy standing behind her brother. He glared back before looking above her and turning away. "Oh dear, what was that?"

"Hm?" Sebastian looked behind him to find him studying the wallpaper. "What are you talking about?"

"He's trying to intimidate me, isn't he?" she laughed and stood, grabbing the small child at her side to rest on her hip. "Well it won't work. Anyways, what I'm really here to talk about is your little situation."

"You could have called." He covered the younger boy's ears.

"I know, but listen. Nobody wants your plans carried through if you're going to bring children like that with you. You would have been so much happier if you hadn't killed your first one."

"Children like what? If I remember correctly, Nero was a human before he got his place."

She ignored his remark, keeping an eye on Ciel as she moved forward, "And to think that you believed you were the one having a child. It's obvious that you're broken, almost completely useless. So you result to forcing such a small, weak little boy to bear your children. You could kill him, too." She laughed again and pushed the two of them up against the wall, "That's what you do, isn't it? Destroy anything weaker than you, just like Daddy dearest."

"Leave."

"Fine, fine." She relented, "But don't think you're rid of me. I need to feed Maddie anyway."

Ciel pushed Sebastian's hands away as she left, looking up at him as if he expected something. "Explanation?" Sebastian crouched down.

"Yes. Now."

"Right... She's trying to make me feel guilty for what I've done."

"That's not good enough," His arms folded over his chest, "Tell me what she said to you."

"Why does it matter?"

"She was looking at me the entire time she was talking."

"It really didn't have anything to do with you. Hey."

"What?" Ciel turned and started towards the kitchen.

"Promise you'll tell me if something doesn't feel right, okay?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel once again resorted to television to ease his boredom. Sebastian's sister had made a mess out of the kitchen, and he was cleaning up after her, leaving him with nothing to do. He flipped through the channels, trying to find something of interest. One title out of thousands caught his eye. "Rosemary's Baby?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Rosemary's baby is somewhat fitting, right? Ugh. Morgan is such an annoying slut. Pardon my language if I offended someone, though it's too late to say anything really XD Review, please. I do believe there may be a third new chapter today. ^^u geh~**


	17. Aren't I Good to You

**Warnings: Mention of movies, shortness and what SEEMS like a filler [but isn't I swear]. You don't really need a warning for that... sorry. Have fun with the mild fluff! If you can call it that. :/**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_What did you do to his eyes? What did you to to his eyes?_

Ciel shot up, heart pounding as the movie came to an end. Somehow, in his sleep lines and scenes had leaked into his dreams. The lights had been turned out and he was covered with a small blanket. Sebastian was leaning on the back of the couch, smiling as if he'd just watched a comedy. Of course, the smile faded as he turned to Ciel. "Are you alright?"

"What was _that_?" Ciel mumbled to himself, grabbing the blanket that had fallen off of his body and sitting back down.

"A nightmare?" Sebastian jumped over the couch and sat next to him.

"No, I don't know what it was. Just something weird." he shook his head, "Something eating me... I just don't know."

"Hm. I'm surprised you could sleep through the movie. How are you feeling?"

"Confused and dizzy, for the most part." He sighed and covered his eyes, leaning back and sinking into the cushions, "Could you make me something to eat? I'm starving."

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Anything's fine, thank you." Ciel smiled up at him, sleep still lingering in his eyes.

The older boy smiled back, "I'll see what I can do.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Still hungry?" Sebastian brought the food into living room and placed it on the coffee table, glancing at the new movie playing on the screen, "Hm."

"Yeah. Not as much as I was a while ago. Still, thank you." Ciel leaned forward and took a bite, blinking slowly.

"Some apatite is better than no apatite" He kissed Ciel's cheek, smiled and sat down, turning back to the television screen. "More scary movies?"

"Seems so, I haven't changed the channel." Ciel turned as well, studying the screen as he ate a little more, "I think this is Case 39."

"Huh. I haven't seen it yet."

"Not like I have. This food is really good, I'm surprised."

Sebastian nodded and studied one of the faces on the screen "I've seen her in another movie."

"The little one? Hm." He picked up his plate and set it on his lap.

"Yes. I don't know if you would have liked it, but it wasn't bad." He leaned to the side and shook his head. "Doesn't that look like fun?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, the fork remaining in his mouth from the last bite. "No." The prongs poked the tip of his tounge lightly as he answered bluntly.

The older boy laughed, "Okay, I won't make any elevators fall while you're in them. Or perhaps I'll teach you how to fly."

"Thank you?"

"Of course. I guess you won't go to any amusement parks with me, then, either."

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Ciel turned away from the movie to stare at Sebastian skeptically.

"Oh, and we were getting along so nicely."

"Funny, I didn't notice."

"Now you're just being mean," He leaned over and kissed the tip of Ciel's nose, taking his empty plate, "Aren't I good to you?"

"I guess." the younger boy shrugged.

"Whatever, you know I am. Do you want any more?"

"No."

"Are you sure? That was hardly anything. Don't starve my baby, Ciel."

"I won't." Ciel frowned and shut the television off. "Just because I don't what's going on doesn't mean I'm completely stupid."

"Don't get upset. How's your shoulder doing?" The older boy stood and walked around the couch.

"It's fine." Ciel pulled his legs up onto the couch and watched him go into the kitchen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quietly, Sebastian put the dishes away, listening carefully to the outside through the kitchen window. Voices mumbled towards the front of the house, both male and female. Tones ranged from angry to ecstatic. _So you've sent them here?_ He stared outside, watching for moving figures. No doubt they'd been here for a while. Emitting a low, inhuman growl, he closed the open cupboards and moved into the outside. The sky was still blanketed in clouds, hiding the white sliver that was the moon with a black veil. His eyes lit up, helping him see the four figures crouched at the side of the house looking into the living room.

"What are you doing here?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was hardly significant...for now. So don't worry, it isn't a filler. You'll see in the next chapter ^^ and it's not midnight yet, so I actually got a third one up today. I'm surprised. I just can't wait to put up more, but I'm feeling terrible, so I can't bring myself to do much more. I'm so sorry~ Anyways, review. :P **


	18. Ever

**Warnings: Photographic weirdness, a lot of verbal interaction, a sad attempt at typing a Scottish accent and more demons. They're such pains at times... **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

None of them turned to look as he spoke, continuing their conversation in a confusing array of heavy accents. From the distance he heard Scottish, American-Southern, Russian and German. Surprisingly enough, they all apparently understood each other without any issues. One of the two women kneeling in front of the picture window in the living room, giggling to the group surrounding her.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian tapped on a male figure's shoulder.

"What do you want, Tap?" he replied in his tick Russian accent, turning around.

"That isn't my name," Sebastian sighed, "What are you four doing here? I'm going to kill someone if you don't leave me alone."

"Eh?" Another turned, "Ye don't mean us, right?"

"Of course I mean you, ya twit!" Sebastian smacked him in the back of the head, "This is private property, you need to leave. You're all the same..."

"Ow!"

"Shut up."

The other male snorted and turned back, "Really though, why him?"

"Oh lord. You, too? And everyone wonder's why I haven't been around to do my job lately." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm going to throw you all off of the property if you don't do it yourselves."

"Don't get so snippy, Goap," One of the females stood up, quickly running her finger's through her hair.

"Get my name right, please."

"I don't have to," she pulled it up into a messy bun, "However, you'll have some explaining to do when I tell Him what you've been up to and with whom."

"I don't have to explain anything to anyone."

"Don't act like you're above the rest of us. Are you just toying around, or have you fallen for a snack?" She giggled and pulled the other woman onto her feet, "You're pitiful."

"Oh really? You're the one sneaking around trying to make me look bad. Anyway, I believe he knows, so there's no point."

"And how would he know?"

"I've talked to him." He glanced at the other woman, who was still staring inside of the house. She was the owner of the German accent. Everyone else had spoken and he had yet to hear it. "All of you get out of here, and tell Asmodeus and Belial I don't need their help anymore."

"You know," the quiet one was thrown over her shoulder, "You keep turning your back on us to hang around him, you aren't going to be very successful in your new position."

"You have ten seconds."

"I don't believe you." She laughed, kicking muddy water at Sebastian.

"_Now, Avnas._"

"Come on, you idiots. Let's give baby what he wants."

The two men stood and followed her as she left the property and crossed the street, throwing the other woman into the back seat of a running car and climbing in after her. Sebastian watched, shaking his head as they sped off.

The clouds covering the night sky had split, revealing thousands of stars desperate to boast their beauty to the muddy ground. He glared upwards for a moment, cursed under his breath and waked to his car quickly, opening the trunk and grabbing one of several small boxes and clean clothes. The air chilled. It was going to rain again. He looked up and saw the clouds coming together again. _Very soon._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel had absolutely no idea why he couldn't stay asleep, quite frankly, it was getting on his nerves. He sat up as thunder once again rolled outside, groaning quietly. Another headache. More pain to suffer through. It was dark, at least, accept for the kitchen lights.

"Are you awake or the walking undead?" Sebastian called out at him.

"Awake." He rubbed his eyes and stood, "Why do you ask?"

"Because," he'd moved to the doorway, his voice was closer, "I've spent too much time around dead people already. And the dead are blind."

"Obviously. Is that even relevant?" Ciel turned around.

"To be honest, not completely, but I want you to see something."

"Like what?"

"Come here," He smiled.

"No, you're going to try something."

"What are you talking about? If I was going to try something, I would have already done it."

"Then what are you going to show me?"

"Pictures."

"You better not be lying," Ciel walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, glancing downwards to see rows upon rows of old photographs, yellowed with age. "Sharing your collection? Really?"

"It's not a collection, really. Look at one."

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter." the older boy shook his head and sat down in the seat across from him. Ciel sighed and grabbed the closest photo flipping it right-side up.

"It's a library..."

"Mhm. Keep going."

The next was a picture of someone standing in front of a large window, the sunlight reducing them to a silhouette. Shaking his head, he turned over yet another to reveal to figures sitting in the darkness, still just mere shapes. "Is this supposed to mean something?"

"Keep going, you aren't finished."

"Do you expect me to go through all of these? There's at least fifty more."

"Of course not," Sebastian laughed, "They get interesting the closer you get to my side of the table."

Ciel kept his head down, glancing upwards at him quickly as he flipped the very last picture over, "What kind of joke is this?"

"It isn't a joke."

"Well, who is this?"

"Who does it look like?"

"It looks like me, but I never posed for this picture."

"Not at a time you remember..."

"It's a joke."

"No it isn't," Sebastian lifted another up, "This one's me, but you don't remember it, either."

"No it isn't, it's too old to be you."

"Is it?" He paused, looked at the back door, and turned back, looking at the photograph, "Why don't I give you something to help you sleep and we can talk about it when you wake up."

"I hope you know you aren't making any sense." Ciel stood up, "I'll be fine. Why don't you sleep on the couch?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: ...Are they gone? This would have been out a lot earlier, but I got distracted with royalty-free music :/ what a sad and terrible excuse. Anyways, I like this direction I've decided to take, because it gives me a chance to... do something that will hopefully please you. It pleases me very much XD I do believe that I am talking too much and need to go to bed. Review~**


	19. Lock

**Warnings: Somewhat, not really, adult material, suspense and a very short chapter. ... Do you think fluff should get a warning? There's some of that too...**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The storm calmed at around four a.m. Once again, sleep refused to stay with him. For the first time, however, there was a good only opened one eye, He'd need only the one. The television in the living room was on, surely it meant that his guest was still awake. _Good._

Quietly, he climbed out of his bed and walked down the hallway with an unusually graceful stride. As he approached, Sebastian's shadow echoed the movement of leaning on he hand, his loud sigh and the changing of channels more clues to just how awake he was. Ciel smiled a bit deviously, advancing to lean over the couch and rest his head on the elder's shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He mumbled flatly, putting the romte down.

"Mm. Shouldn't you?"

"I'm being completely serious. Why are you up so late?"

"I missed you," Ciel climbed over the top of the couch and into his lap.

"I've been right here since you've gone to bed."

"But you didn't follow me."

"You were angry," He sat up straight.

"No...Hm."

"What is it?" Sebastian smiled sweetly, placing his hands over Ciel's cheeks and gently turned his face upwards. "Just what is keeping you up at this time of night?" He held Sebastian's gaze for a quick moment, glancing downward. Almost reluctantly, he brought his eyes back to the older boy's, allowing a small, shy smile light up his face.

"You know, a good father would kiss the one bearing their child instead of justifying abandonment."

"Aren't you the manipulative one?" Sebastian chuckled quietly.

"What? No kiss?"

"Fine," their lips pressed together quickly.

"Is that it?"

"For now."

"You're mean to me. I should beat you," Ciel pouted.

"I'd like to see you try." was laughed in reply. Sebastian moved his hands to ruffle and mess up Ciel's hair, "There, now your hair looks the part."

"Hey!" He smoothed it down again, "I really will if you keep that up."

"Aw. You couldn't."

"You think so?" Sebastian shook his head and more or less fell to the side, bringing Ciel with him. "I think it would be easy."

"I know it wouldn't."

"Right, sure you do." He moved closer, "Are you trying to push me off?"

"No, I'm trying to get you to come closer on your own, silly boy."

Ciel shook his head and continued to move forward, "This isn't going to work."

"You made it very clear that I shouldn't stay in your bed."

"When did I do that?"

"When you first woke up, before we found out who was downstairs."

"I don't remember..."

"I know you don't, I made it up so I have an excuse to do this," He rolled onto his back, pulling Ciel on top of him, who growled and turned to stare at the television.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

His eyes grew heavy after a while, the words of the scripted speech of television echoed and muffled one another. Sighing, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?" He looked down at the hardly-open crimson eyes.

"Y-yeah." Ciel blinked , "Hey..."

"Mm?"

His face tinged pink, "What happened to the..?"

"Hm?" Sebastian grinned.

"You took them again?"

"I can't believe it took you so long to notice," He laughed and lifted up Ciel's nightshirt, "Hm..."

"H-hey!" Ciel struggled to push it back down, "How old are you, four?"

"No," he easily pulled it off of the younger boy and threw it on the other side of the couch, "Just tired of watching you stare at the television."

"Can't you ease your boredom some other way?"

"Yes, but I prefer this method."

"I'll hurt you-"

"No you won't. You want it more than you'd like to admit," Sebastian interrupted as he switched their confident tone was rather annoying. However, the cunning shining in his eyes was almost intriguing enough to make up for it. Almost.

"You don't know that." Ciel tried to scowl convincingly through the flush coloring his face. "Who do you think you are?

Sebastian smiled, "Your own body is contradicting you." Before Ciel even had a chance to respond, the elder's lips were on his. Quickly, as his face continued to heat up, he turned away. "You shouldn't try to lie to me, I'll always know what's going on."

"I don't believe you."

There was a short pause before Sebastian began to strip down. "You're nervous. Why?"

"I am not."

"Answer me."

"N-" He was interrupted by a key in the door.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: I have to apologize, I have a CT scan in the morning, and my nerves are shot. So obviously, I'm terribly impatient and nervous and alot of other things, I'll make it up to you, I swear! Review.**


	20. Room

**Warnings: More adult material, somewhat creeper Grell, and a strange attempt at humor. Excuse me, I must be off to bed now. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Grell slowly opened the door just as the blanket fell over Ciel. Sebastian, of course, was redressed and staring at the television as if nothing was happening. The two teens looked up as Grell pushed the door completely open to let the lady of the house inside. "Hello..." He looked at Sebastian for a moment, slightly confused, then smiled.

The older of the two boys nodded in response, drumming his fingers on his knee. Ciel looked up at his very tired aunt, wrapping the blanket around himself more. "You're still awake?"

Sebastian looked up at her, "He's still feeling very ill, and it's keeping him awake. Would you mind if I stayed a bit longer? It would be a lot easier on you if I took him to the hospital if he needed to."

"Huh?" she giggled, "Of course. You've been a big help."

The door was shut and locked once again. As the two newcomers settled in, Ciel looked down at Sebastian, who turned with a finger over his lips and winked. He kicked the older boy in the side, sticking his tongue out just over the edge of the blanket. "Hey, I'll get you for that."

"I'd like to see you try," Ciel whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, would you?"

"...Leave me alone." They continued to argue quietly as the other two left for bed. This bickering resulted in Sebastian climbing on top of the couch and nearly falling to his death (or a slight bump on the head, whichever you prefer), the television being turned off and Ciel standing on the other side of the coffee table with the blanket wrapped around his waist like a skirt. Sebastian stabilized himself and laughed silently as Ciel stood with his hands on his waste with an epic battle between glaring and pouting displayed on his face. "What on earth is so funny?"

"That face..." He tried to calm himself, though his voice still shook, "You look like an angry housewife about to hit me over the head with a rolling pin. It's fantastically adorable."

"Housewife? Are you saying I look like a woman?"

"No, I'm saying that you look like you've been married to me for years." Sebastian snorted, covered his mouth quickly and blinked, "Where did that come from?"

"Does that mean I have the right to call you a pig?"

"You have a reason? I don't make good bacon..."

"What a poor attempt at humor." Ciel crossed his arms over his chest. "May I have my clothing back?"

"No, it'll just come off again." Sebastian grinned, "Ready to go to the hospital?"

"What? I'm feeling fine right now."

"How naive you are." He jumped down and moved to Ciel's side, "I don't appreciate being interrupted like that, I intend to resume."

"There's a bathroom down the hall." The younger boy glared.

"Honestly, now, that's quite unnecessary. You're right here, why would I resort to such a pitiful action."

"And if I refuse?"

"Easier to ask forgiveness than permission," he shrugged, "and you won't."

"You are aware of how absolutely absurd and how much like a criminal you sound?"

"Of course." Sebastian threw Ciel over his shoulder, carrying him outside, "but you like it."

"I hate how you assume everything."

"I don't assume," he opened the left door to the back seat and threw Ciel inside, quickly running to the driver's door and getting in. "Where should we go?"

Blinking in surprise at the amount of time it took, Ciel looked into the rear-view mirror. "You're being completely serious..."

"Mhm. I'll get a hotel if you don't want to have your back cracked against the door again."

"You don't have the money." He frowned skeptically.

"I believe I do." Sebastian started the car, "Does it sound okay?"

"I'm not going to talk you out of it." He sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on the front passenger's seat.

"No you are not." Sebastian chuckled, "Think about it, you'll feel better."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sebastian pushed him into the large hotel room, locking the door as it shut itself. Ciel stepped back, bumping against and falling back onto the bed, "Nn.." His eyes wide, he blinked as he was pushed onto his back, "Y-you don't really change things up, do you?"

"Mm?" He had the compsure of a cat that had just pounced.

"You're always on top of me."

A devious, almost sinister, tugged at the corners of Sebastian's lips, "How would you like to do it?"

"It was just a question." He was picked up off of the mattress for a split second as Sebastian sat back against the headboard, being placed into the older boy's lap. "A-ah."

Sebastian trailed his hand down the length of his neck, pulling the blanket down and off of his body, stopping on his hips. A gasp broke through the young boy's lips, which immediately were closed in embarrassment, locked with teeth. He pushed the smaller body against his own to undo his pants.

Ciel pushed away as soon as he could manage to. "Nnh..." His face heated with pink quickly as the hands returned to his hip, working their way to his inner thighs, pushing them apart. He shivered as Sebastian's fingers pushed into his shaking body, crying out quietly, trying to prevent other's from hearing him.

"You can be as loud as you like, nobody cares." He moved them slowly, his face lighting up at each physical reaction he received. Ciel let out a shaken whine, clawing into his shoulders. He smirked, pushing his fingers into Ciel's spot before pulling them away,

"Ghhk," struggling once more to keep a serious face, Ciel ground his hips downwards, quickly standing on his knees. With a deep growl, Sebastian grabbed his hips, digging his nails into the soft flesh, guiding him down onto his throbbing member.

"That's it," he moaned as Ciel shyly moved up and don his length.

After getting used to taking the lead, he began to ride him faster and faster. Sebastian tightened his grip, driving himself even deeper inside of him. Moaning loudly, Ciel picked up speed, the older boy responded with shallower breaths.

"Sebastian..Nn!" he was pulled down with great force. His fingernails pierced through the pale flesh on the older boy's shoulders. "D-don't..."

"I will," Sebastian growled quietly, holding him down.

"N-no..." he slid back and forth , his teeth piercing his lip as he tried to hold back quiet whimpers. "Let go." Ciel was lifted up and dropped again. "Ghaa!"

"How close are you?" Sebastian leaned forward and whispered.

"Haa.." He glared up dragging his nails forward to the older boy's chest. "Stop it. Just get it over."

"Alright." Sebastian grinned, turning him and throwing him onto his knees, forcing screams out of the smaller figure beneath him with each thrust. Ciel's back arched back downwards, grinding back.

"Harder..!" He abided, forcing Ciel into the mattress, thrusting into his spot until he released with a forced cry, fingers twisted in the sheets, quickly followed by the elder, who groaned and nearly collapsed on top of him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Lord, I thought I'd never finish that. I've been trying to distract myself with English humor to stop myself from freaking out, which is a long story and I don't want to torment you more than I already have with my poor writing skills. It doesn't help that my mother kept trying to read over my shoulder and I was jumping between laughing and crying the entire time. I hate being a girl.. anyways, please please PLEASE tell me I didn't just kill myself~ Review?**


	21. I Want Your Suffering

**Warnings: a large reptile, language and a mischievous teacher. Perhaps even a new hobby... Hm. Hey this story is now an adult! Twenty-one!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The sudden cease in movement, the car coming to a stop, tried to throw Ciel out of his seat. He woke up dressed in his uniform and completely ready for school, but without a seat belt, explaining why he'd nearly collided with the dashboard. Judging by the light outside, it was late morning. Looking at the clock, which was much easier, proved this assumption right. 11:46 a.m.

Sebastian's door closed loudly. He took off towards a very small house that was yards away from where he'd parked, turning and locking the door with a small remote that normally would have been on the keys. The other, near-by houses were remenissant of the neighborhood they'd visited to get Sebastian's thing. Ciel shivered, remembering the nonsense he had herd being screamed before they'd left.

The words seemed like something he knew, or should know. It was a vague familiarity. "_Uy tonnac nur, uy tonnac dieh. I liw d'nif uy, t'naci-fingisni tarb. I poh eth d'lich, uy t'nod vresed ot vah g'nith-yna ot rayk twoba._" Wasn't it complete nonsense? It had to have a meaning.

Or else Vin was completely out of his mind.

"Nur tonnac..." He mumbled to himself, grabbing his notebook that had managed to stay inside of the car for the few day's he'd missed school, scribbling what he remembered down. An omage came to him as he did so, something else that didn't make sense. A candle-lit study, the sun finally hiding beyond the horizon, leaving the sky a dark purple, an older man, much like the one in one of the photographs Sebastian had shown him the night before standing in front of the desk, growling _something_.

He looked down at the paper to distract himself from the confusing thought. "Tonnac..ton..that looks like..." he scribbled the word out and wrote the the word 'cannot' above it. "Cannot? Can't what?"

The driver's-side door opened, Sebastian climbing in with a large stack of books. Ciel shut his own, hiding the words. "It's nice to see you're awake." The older boy smiled before speeding off, "Let's just hope that I wasn't let down this morning..."

"What?"

"Hm? It's nothing, just hoping someone listened to me."

Ciel nodded, "Don't drive so fast, you're going to kill us both."

"Don't worry, I won't." Sebastian laughed, pulling into the school's parking lot. "Think anyone's missed you?"

One hand on the dash, Ciel turned to glare at him, "You're trying to put me through the windshield aren't you? And, no, I do not." His reaction evoked another laugh from the older boy, who then shut off the car off and grabbed two of his new collection of books, getting out of the car. Ciel kept his notebook with him, leaving everything else behind.

The first thing they did was collect homework, which was easy enough until they went to the science class room. Mary was at the front of the room with a rather large Chinese water dragon on a leash. Said reptile had student's squirming in their seats. Giggling as she answered things like _Is that thing going to eat me? _and _Will it kill me?_, she turned to the two who had entered. "Ah, hello Ciel, Seb." She smiled and turned to the class, "Hold on just a minute. Behave yourselves."

She gathered up a small stack of papers and led them out into the hall, bringing the lizard with her. "So where have you two been? I've been missing you in class." She looked over the rims of her glasses, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You're lucky I postponed the test, or you'd be in a lot of trouble."

Sebastian smiled and grabbed Ciel's shoulders, pulling the boy infront of him, "We've been out sick."

"Really?" she looked down at him, "That isn't good."

"Well, it's not as bad as it sounds." he laughed in reply, "Just a couple visits to the doctor. It's taken care of."

"I hope so," She pushed her glasses up her nose, "I'd hate for you two to fall behind."

"We're here, aren't we?"

"I suppose so," she glanced down at Ciel and smiled, " 'Ey, Sebby? Can you take Navvy back in there and talk to the kids? I'll take him to the college."

"I guess," He sighed and took the leash and walked back into the the classroom. Mary giggled and ran her fingers through Ciel's hair quickly.

"So how long have you known?" She smiled sweetly and turned, walking down the hall. Ciel followed without answering, arms wrapped around his stomach tightly. "Now don't be that way, I know you heard me."

"Huh?"

"You've gotten a little bigger since I last saw you."

He glanced down, noticing the slight bump under the black button-up shirt of his uniform. "Only a few days."

"You should be a bit happier."

"I'm... I'm happy."

"Who are you trying to convince?" She turned, walking backwards into an open elevator, "In shock describes you better than happy. Going up?"

He followed her inside, leaning against the wall, "I think the shock's worn off."

"I don't, you just don't want to believe it. And I don't blame you."

"That's alot of 'don't's."

"Indeed it is, little boy. " She nodded, pushing the button to close the door. "Are you eating healthy?"

"When I can stand to."

"Hm.." She leaned against the door and looked him over, her cheek resting in her hand, "Well, if things start going weird, which they probably will," she was interrupted by a ding, "talk to me, because Seb would end up asking me things if they got bad. Or Addie's mom, she'll know a lot, too."

The door slid open. Ciel nodded silently and pushed her away, walking out into the dusty hall way.

"Hey, one more question." She followed him out.

"What is it?" he turned around, impatient.

"Why are you trying to decode what you heard? Sebastian will be so upset if he finds out." It was only then he realized that he was no longer holding his notebook. "If you really need to know what it's about," she flipped it open, "Vin is an asshole with major mental problems. Even if you do figure out what he said, if you don't know what's been going on, it won't make sense."

Ciel grabbed his book, "So? I feel like I've heard it before anyways."

"There's a very good reason for that." She began walking away again, motioning for him to follow.

"Go on."

"You'd have to believe what he told you about the photographs before I can tell you."

"How do you know about that?"

"Woman's intuition," she giggled, opening a door, "Go ahead and go in, Addie should be in there."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel was left alone for a few minutes. Addie had to help Aito bring food in, apparently they'd be there pretty late to storm-watch. He grabbed his notebook and began decoding again.

"Uy..uy..you?" One more word to change. "this one's run.. and hide? I think so." he continued to mumble until he was down to one word. "Tanci...insig.. Insignificant?" That had to be it. "So he was talking backwards?"

Shaking his head, he read the results of a very strange and difficult word puzzle aloud, "You cannot run you canot hide. I will find you, you insignificant brat. I hope the child dies, you don't deserve to have anything to care about."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Still waiting, but less nervous. I like this turn as well. I also like that I managed not to crawl under my little rock for a while after the last chapter failed to meet my expectations O.o which is weird, because I wrote it... Anyways, review. =w= Or Navvy will eat you, for she is a big lizard. Or kill you with her cuteness, it depends on what you like it~**


	22. God Help Me

**Warnings: Short. Weird bipolar-ish feeling to it. Poetry :P**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It was the silent treatment for the next few days. Either he had heard Ciel read the words out loud, or Mary had told him what he was up to. No matter how Ciel looked at the situation, his reaction was a little drastic.

Another night storm watching was all he had to look forward to. Unless finding new, better fitting clothes counted. And at the moment, it just didn't seem like anything Ciel wanted to do. Waiting for the two other high-school aged boys to return, he put his feet up on the couch, looking over Aito's shoulder at the screen of his computer. "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" he turned and looked at Ciel, pushing his headphones down around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Editing things I filmed the other night together."

"Ah." The door opened behind the both of them.

Adonis carried in an over-sized sketchbook and case of art supplies, followed in by the over-dramatic huffing and sighing of an apparently upset Sebastian. He was carrying more books. Books that had nothing on the pages. Worthless leather and paper.

They were put at Ciel's feet, Sebastian moving away to stand behind Aito. "Don't use that part."

"I'm going to."

"Don't do it."

"What's your problem?" Ciel interrupted, sitting up correctly. Sebastian glanced back at him, shrugging facetiously. "Honestly, I want to know. Stop being so childish."

"I'm not being childish. You simply need to mind your business."

"Now, now, children," Aito sighed and turned off the monitor, standing up, "Let's behave."

"I'm not misbehaving," Sebastian sighed, my attitude is justified, and you know it."

"Yes, but..." He glanced at Ciel with sharp eyes, quickly turning back to Sebastian, "You know he doesn't know anything, you don't have to be so harsh."

"I'm not. If I was as upset as you seem to think, he'd be dead. Funny how it hasn't happened yet, hm?"

"Do you need to go be alone somewhere?"

"Don't treat me like a child."

"Stop acting like a toddler who's gone without his nap, then. Settle down, alright?"

"Whatever." Sebastian grabbed the thickest book off of the top of the stack he'd carried in, opening it up to the middle and scribbling into it. Aito shook his head and walked over to leave the room, pushing Ciel back down gently.

Addie followed just before he closed the door.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The book shut loudly before it was thrown on a table. "Stupid words. All of it. Filth and Lies."

Ciel looked up from the floor, "What?"

"Right? Do you think you could convince me to think differently?To see the beauty in our talks alone together?" Sebastian turned to stare back at him without expression, "Why does your smile haunt me instead of leaving my mind?"

Ciel spoke after a very long pause. "What are you talking about?"

"How could I... How...How can I get lost in your eyes so easily and not get caught?" He smiled, "How did you get lost in such a small embrace, you impetuous boy?"

"I'm not-"

"I want to know, love."

"Are you even aware of what you're talking about?" Sebastian let his smile fall, grabbing Ciel's chin to pull him closer.

"Forget what he said, I won't let anything happen. Even if it is against what our destiny holds, I still must take my chances."

"Why are you so upset about it, though?"

"It happened to me once. Think about it for just a moment, Ciel," he placed his hand over the small bump under the younger boy's clothing, not even an inch away, but not touching him, "Wouldn't you be incredibly upset if someone told you they were taking this from you?"

"I-I guess."

"What about if they'd done it before? What if you'd felt life inside you before, only to have it destroyed? It would be so much worse, wouldn't it?" Ciel didn't respond. "I won't let him touch you. If I could get him to stay in one place, I'd _end him_ all together."

The power was shut off. Light remained, however, lingering in the sunset hidden behind layers of lace curtains. Large blue eyes sparkled ever so slightly in the pale-pink light, Ciel's hand guiding Sebastian's onto his tummy. The small action evoked a very sweet and subtle smile from the older male.

"Will you let me?"

"Of course."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Very short, bipolar-ish chapter, but I like it. ^^u can you find the part of it that used to be a poem I wrote? XD The next one'll be longer, I promise :3 Review.**


	23. Something

**Warnings: Language. D: It's so scary! XD**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Why were so many people staring? Ciel kept his jacket in his lap to cover the quickly-growing evidence of a child, but it still felt as if everyone in the lunch hall was _staring_ at him. Keeping his head down, he traced patterns onto the table-top with the tip of his finger.

"Is everything okay?" Sebastian leaned across the table.

"Hm? Yeah, I guess so." He looked up, "Why are they looking at me? I'm not that big, am I?"

"What are you...?" Sebastian glanced around the room, frowning, "Don't worry about them."

"It's so unnerving."

"Aw," Sebastian laughed quietly, turning back, "They aren't going to do anything. It's not their fault they were born without the capacity for manners. I blame their...wonderful."

A familiar face, complete with the ridiculous red-violet hair, approached them from the far mauve-colored eyes gleamed, though hidden under wavy strands of stray hair, he finished his walk over, he shoved Sebastian into the wall, kneeling on the newly made empty spot.

"What do you want, Izzy?"

"What happened to it, Hm?" he leaned forward, blocking the light.

"I changed my mind. Can you stop that?"

"No. Not good enough."

"I'm going to kick you if you don't get off of me." Sebastian sighed, putting his elbow on the table and leaning into his hand.

"I _dare_ you, sweetheart, I _dare_ you."

"I'm not your sweetheart." He put his foot on the angry student's chest. "And I'm serious, I will send you across the room."

"You couldn't."

He released pent up tension like many broken piano strings, sending the other male flying across the room and onto a table.

After regaining his breath, Izzy sat up and and started shouting, "What the fuck are you doing? I can have you killed for that."

"I'm not afraid of you," Sebastian stood up and straightened his clothing out, humming to himself, "Now, now. Let's not get into trouble."

"No! You started something, don't back out of it now!"

"I didn't, therefore I am not. I don't have time to waste on you," He shrugged and took a seat on the same side as Ciel. " So... Go away, I'm busy."

"You're not doing anything, you stupid-"

"Ah-ah-ah," Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to him,"You don't want to end up staying with mummy with broken bones, do you?"

"You tried to put your foot through my chest."

"Do I look like I care? Go away, I don't like you."

"You'll regret it."

"Mhm, of course I will. Bye."

"Excuse me?" A slightly-peeved Addie interrupted before Izzy could reply, "Get out of the way, please."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Watch your mouth, little boy," The younger teen looked up at him, "Go throw a fit elsewhere, we're hungry."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

His eyes wouldn't leave the arm Sebastian had around Ciel. Addie chewed on the end of his spoon, staring almost vacantly as the two older boys discussed something unimportant and laughed at each other. As soon as the plastic had become misshapen and sharp, and Ciel had noticed him, he put it down and started scribbling in an open notebook. It did nothing, he could still feel the blue eyes studying him as he had studied the younger boy.

Two others, the same type as the kid who had tried to start a fight just twenty minutes earlier, walked up to the table. The argued quietly with the two eldest boys sitting there, looked at the younger two for a moment and walked off, shouting profanity down the halls, as they often did.

Aito grabbed their empty plates and carried them away, leaving the three high school students to themselves. Addie, finishing the writing of a small, Latin chant, loudly closed his book and stood up as well, proclaiming that he couldn't miss any more class for the day.

"Did he seem upset to you?" Ciel looked away from the spot he'd been sitting in, staring out of a window on the opposite side of the room.

"Hm? I didn't notice."

"He was looking at me."

"He was, was he?"

"Why do I have the feeling you don't believe me?"

"It's not so much as not believing you, I simply don't care."

"But he looked upset about something," he turned to look at Sebastian, "Why are you still holding onto me anyways?"

"He's often upset, you get used to it, I guess." Sebastian smiled down at him, "Is there anything you'd like to do tonight? I let you watch anymore rainstorms with them and you'll catch pneumonia."

"I think you worry about me too much. I don't want to do anything, I'm tired."

"Mm. Are you coming to stay with me again? I'm starting to think your aunt is onto me."

"Whatever, I'll think of an excuse. I think she's having someone over tonight anyways. Or that's what I was told."

"You should call and see if she wants you home. I don't want you getting into a situation that prevents me from seeing you."

"You're aware that you sound like a moron right now, aren't you?"

"That as it may be, it is unpleasant and I would like to avoid it."

"You could sneak in."

"If I'm caught, I'll be sent to prison." Sebastian laughed, "You can use- _have_ my phone, I don't really use it anymore. Just don't answer it when it rings."

"I don't need a phone, you twit."

"Did you just...?"

"What?"

"I thought you called me something else, never mind." More laughing. "Tell me, though..."

"What is it?" Ciel gave him with the most annoyed expression possible.

"Is it moving?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

What was that supposed to mean, anyway? Moving... he wasn't that far along, the baby couldn't be moving just yet, could it? Ciel frowned and watched the world pass by the passengers' side window.

Quiet, very quiet, music twisted into the subtle sounds of the engine and wind. The sky was a somber and somehow unnerving grayish blue as the sun settled beyond the horizon. Something mst have been going on. The whole of the world seemed to be waiting for something, frightened by the future into complete and utter stillness.

_Something._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Ooh, spooky. After getting hurt several times while writing this, along with being scared lifeless by a crow somewhere in my yard, it is finished. Aafgkbgff... I need to pick up the pace, which I intend to do. But for now, I like everything as it is. Now to go listen to the manic-depressive remix of Liar by Emilie Autumn. It reminds me of... something. [hohoho~ owo secrets~] Review? :3**


	24. Listening

**Warnings: Ooc, obviously, and brief language issues. :/ I hope I do not disappoint you .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The night was as all nights were when he stayed away from home. The clock was too loud, he couldn't make up his mind about the blanket, Sebastian was being too loud in the next room, he was being too quiet, he was gone and back again... Ciel sighed and sat up for what must have been the hundredth time, quickly getting out of bed. Something was annoying him. Some noise.

_Vvt. Vvvvt. Vvt..._

He searched blindly until he grabbed the cellphone. The screen lit up, but didn't display any numbers. It was just a plain, white square on the front of the phone. For a moment, he set it back down and stared at it, hoping that whoever was calling would give up. Of course, they didn't. Knowing that Sebastian had left once again, Ciel figured that he was trying to get ahold of him. Maybe the screen was broken.

"H-hello?" He answered timidly.

"Hello," the voice, mockingly gentle and arrogant, though not unfamiliar, purred into his ear, "What are you doing right now?"

"Me?"

"Yes you." Ciel didn't reply, listening to creaks in the building as neighbors moved around in the surrounding rooms, "Are you still there?"

"Are you calling for-"

"Sebastian? No, I have no need for him at the moment. Where are _you_ at right now?"

"I'm...I'm..."

"You sound scared," the other chuckled, "You're a smart little boy, aren't you? Don't ever talk to strangers, Ciel. Just like Mommy said."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I don't think you need to worry about that. Has the baby started moving?" the voices got quieter, words thickened by false sweetness. "I bet you're excited, hm? I would be."

The tone of his voice, the way the words slithered from his lips, sent chills down the young boy's spine. He slid backwards, stopping when he hit the bed.

"That's right, back yourself into a corner for me. Isn't that what the boogieman would want?"

"I'm not a child, the boogieman isn't real."

"You're right. Ciel?"

"What do you want?"

"It's okay to be afraid."

"I'm not scared of you."

"What a pity, we'll have to change that." the other hung up.

Instead of a normal dial tone, a high-pitched, electronic screech nearly shattered his eardrum, startling Ciel as well. Strangely horrified, he slid the phone across the hardwood floor into the door. It hit hard enough to push it open, revealing the eternal darkness beyond the room. Inky black seemed to seep into and stain the moonlit walls.

Ciel couldn't stand. His legs seemed too weak to hold him up, even if it were just so he could climb into bed. His hands shook as well. Slowly, he pulled the blanket down onto the floor with him, wrapping himself up as tightly as he could manage, curling up on the floor and closing his eyes tightly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The noise became too much too quickly. He hadn't been on the floor long, that was certain. However, it seemed strange that he'd not heard the older boy return. It was too late, nothing was open, everyone else was asleep. Still, Ciel was left alone in an unfamiliar setting, disturbing thoughts running through his mind a mile a minute.

_Who was behind that voice? Where had he heard it before? Why wouldn't it leave him alone?_

Shuddering as a face started to form in his mind, Ciel got on his hands and knees, escaping the cocoon he'd made for himself. He moved for the kitchen, being carefull not to make any noise. _Right, left, right, left..._ It normally would have taken less effort, even in a crawl.

Hands still shaking, legs still weak, he tried to pull himself onto his feet using the edge of the counter. His attempt failing, he pulled one of the many drawers open and searched for something, anything, to put him at ease. His fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of something heavy. Content with his blind decision, he removed a wicked looking knife from the drawer, leaving it open.

Being careful not to hurt himself, he crawled back into the bedroom, tunneling back into the twisted blanket.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The chill of an open window and the feeling of the floor disappearing from beneath him startled him awake. Frightened, Ciel clung to the blade as he was moved onto the bed.

"Can we leave yet?"

"No, you idiot. Now be quiet, you'll wake him up."

"Come on, we've been here too long already. You're going to get us in trouble."

"Cry baby."

There was a cracking noise from the other side of the room. "The hell? What is your phone doing here?"

"Will you leave things alone? How should I know, I've been out with you all night." The blanket was untwisted and pulled away from Ciel. "Hello? What's this-"

He sat up as if he'd been on springs, holding the knife out defensively. The figure that had been hovering over him took a step back, "Get away from me!"

A second figure joined it. "He's gorgeous."

"Will you shut up?"

"Who are you? You aren't the ones that called me, are you?" One chuckled, the other shook his head.

"I told you not to-"

"Fucking answer me!"

"Ciel." the taller of the two stepped forward, taking the knife from him, "Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself."

"What do you care?" He got to his knees and reached out for his weapon, "Give it back."

"Who called you?" the blade was handed back to the other solid shadow.

He pulled his hand back to his chest, "What are you going to do?"

"It doesn't matter. _Who called you_?" Long, slender fingers grabbed his chin.

"I don't know."

"Liar," the third party chimed in.

"I said I don't know."

"We're taking the phone," he was quickly released and handed the knife, "Please try not to kill yourself, okay?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: I literally fell asleep at my computer while I was writing this, but I went over it again when I woke up. My neck is killing me... Anyways~ XD Hopefully this did what it's supposed to. I'm finally getting to where I wanna be . dlskjf sickness. Review. **


	25. Rose Red

**Warnings: Blood and language. Because frightened peoples say naughty words. Well, unless you count it as a minor, very justified mood swing, I guess I can throw ooc in here.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The sun eventually rose, waking Ciel up once again. The front door opened and shut quietly, footsteps approaching the bedroom slowly. He sat up, sending the knife to the floor with a metallic clatter. Something wasn't right again.

Judging by the sounds of whoever was walking, they'd gone into the kitchen. The drawer was shut loudly, the person returning to their path. Ciel climbed out of bed, the blanket following him, to grab the knife. A shock of red caught his sight as he leaned forward Shaken, he pulled the blanket away, damp crimson staining his hands as he revealed his legs. Blood trailed down his thighs and dripped into small puddles on the floor. He whimpered pulling at the hem of his nightshirt, unwrinkling the fabric only to find more stains.

Sebastian heard him scream from the kitchen. The first of course was the same as a child waking from a particularly frightening nightmare. The second was piercing and animalistic, completely and purely terrified. Only a few feet from the door, he moved in quickly. Ciel was found kneeling, tangled in the bloodied bedclothes, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What happened?"

"What the fuck did you do to me, Sebastian?" He glared ferociously, wrapping his arms around his waist to defend himself from some unseen threat, "What the bloody fuck is happening to me?"

"That's what I want to know." the older boy walked farther into the room, "I thought I told you not to hurt yourself."

"You think I did this?"

"Did you?" He sat next to Ciel and began pulling the blankets away.

"N-no!"

"Alright, alright. Let me see your legs," he pulled Ciel closer and reached for the edge of his shirt.

"Stop touching me!" He tried to push away.

"Do you want to keep bleeding? It looks like someone's been killed in here, just let me look."

"I don't care. You could have done it for all I know."

"I wouldn't." He lifted and turned Ciel with ease, sitting him on his lap, "And it's me or a doctor. You don't want a stranger looking, do you?"

"I guess not." Ciel sniffled and wiped at his eyes angrily, "There's probably nothing you can do anyways."

"We'll see about that, won't we. Do you want to lay back? Or lean forward?" Ciel leaned against him, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, "Thank you."

As softly as he could manage, Sebastian pushed the damp fabric up to completely reveal drying blood and shallow cuts. "What... Do you remember anyone in here before I got back?"

"No. There was a phone call and two people, but I'm assuming you already know about that."

"Yes, I was one of them. Nobody else?"

"Not that I remember."

"Alright. Well, I have a lot to do today, and this just..."

"Hm?" Ciel leaned back and stared down.

"Just more to do," he sighed, "I can put some of it off, but I need to use the phone."

"If you need me to go home I will."

"No, it's alright, I can do it some other time."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Phone pinned between his shoulder and ear, Sebastian finished wrapping gauze around Ciel's thighs, cursing under his breath as a recording told him that whoever he was calling couldn't be reached. Patting the younger boy's knee, he stood up and tried again, "Prick, answer the phone."

Ciel swung his legs for a moment before standing to pull his pants on. The shirt he'd been wearing the day before was nowhere to be found, so he was clothed in a very much over-sized dress shirt. Not only that, but he couldn't be bothered to do it up.

"Did you see a number on the front when they called?" Sebastian shoved the phone into his back pocket.

"No, there wasn't one." He shook his head, pulling each eside of the shirt across his body.

"I see..."

"Why?"

"I think I've been calling the wrong guy. It would have helped if he'd answered though."

"Oh."

"Will you be alright if I leave for an hour or so? I'll take the cellphone with me, so I can call the phone phone."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Do you know the number to any of the food places? I really don't have anything here to eat."

"Do you have a phone book?"

"Oh. Yeah. Use that. I'll see you in a bit, okay?" Sebastian leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, "Have fun."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: So much blood! -Russian accent- O.o So... Was it okay? TT^TT Geh. I want to hide. Soon this new guy and Vin will pay -_- Just gotta set it up. This would have been up sooo much earlier, too, but I've been having computer issues. I'm going to see if I can go to someone else's house for a while until mine's fixxed so I can keep writing...Bloody hell. Review XD**


	26. Opheliac

**Warnings: Language and Satan. Not Santa, nobody gets presents. :[ Aww.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Alone in the dark with cheap chinese take out on a Saturday night? Sure, that's what anyone would want to do with their weekend. Especially when all of the movies to be found are crap. Still, some noise was better than no noise in this particular part of town. Especially when trying to drown out the city noise.

Ciel reclined with a box of rice and turned on the only thing that stood out to him on his long list of films to watch. An American movie, of course, so it was undoubtably horror of some sort, but filmed to look like it was homemade. Hardly entertainment.

Trying to ignore the extremely religious beginning, he watched the clock. It had been far longer than an hour, as Sebastian had promised. At least five. _He'd been alone for atlest five hours._ shaking his head, he moved towards the front door to lock it.

Just as the lock clicked, the phone began to ring grumbled and walked to the receiver, picking it up. "Where are you?"

"I'm where I always am, Darling." the same sinister voice from the night before purred into his ear with decadent over-sweetness, "What are you doing now?"

"Stop calling," he moved to hang it up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice laughed quietly, "Put the phone back to your ear, sweetheart. It's not like I can hurt you from here."

"What do you want?" oddly enough, Ciel obeyed.

"I just want to talk to you. It seems you've gotten yourself mixxed up in some terrible things all of a sudden."

"No, thing's are alright..."

"Waking up bleeding and being kidnapped is fine with you?"

"Well, no, but it's not a constant thing." he growled.

"Hm. Well it seems your _boyfriend _has been trying to rewrite Romeo and Juliet."

"Boyfriend?"

"And he's failing miserably on his side. I've spoken with his father, and now I fear he's coming after me."

"Sebastian? From what I've heard, he won't want anything to do with his father, if you're a friend of...whatever his name is, I'm sure he's not after you."

"He's still calling himself that ridiculous name?" the other laughed, "Oh my, he's addicted to your kind of trouble, I'll have to punish him. After all, addiction is a sign of weakness, and we can't have that here. However, despite what little you know, he's coming for me."

"Why?"

"Because I tried tou kill your child. It's too bad that didn't work out. That little boy's going to tear you to shreds, Ciel."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Someone, whoever had called Ciel , was working with Sebastian had a very good idea who that was. Or, perhaps, not just an idea, Perhaps he knew exactly who was causing trouble and why he was messing around.

This someone could be called many things, the Prince of Lies or Darkness, Satan and many other things he didn't normally go by. Or, at least, that's not what anyone called him. In his home he was known by the name he'd been called as an angel. Because, of course, he loved breaking the rules whenever he could manage.

Now the major issue was getting inside to talk to him without dealing with his maids, who had less than taken a liking to Sebastian. He'd been there much too often and was probably considered whiny. Even if that was the slightest bit true, though it obviously wasn't, they over-exaggerated.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"How in the world do you know it's a boy? We didn't even know." Ciel sat down in the chair that had been placed next to the door.

"Oh, it's just a guess. You're not glowing yet, as you would with a girl."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It means more than you'll ever know." the other yawned, "Much, much more."

"Oh lord."

"Don't talk like that, you don't want to engrave vulgarity into the little one's personality do you?"

"I doubt it's developed enough to hear me."

"It is. But is it moving?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Ask Sebastian, he'd know." he spoke as if he were mocking the younger boy on the opposite side of the phone. "He's almost here, you can talk to him then."

"No." Ciel hung up.

It wasn't long before the phone began to ring again, desperately trying to grab his attention. Rather peeved at the persistence of the man who undoubtedly laughed at him when he could no longer hear, he pulled the cord out of the wall. It did no good. Even angrier, he picked it up and pushed it out of the open. third-story window.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Stealthily, he pushed back heavy doors, making his way into the biggest room in the building. Sebastian heard mumbling coming from a chair with it's back turned to the door. He let it close behind him. "Excuse me."

"What is it?" the chair turned, stirring the darkness in that particular corner of the room, "Look, I don't have time for you."

"But you can attack everyone around me?"

"Humans, worthless little things. I haven't been doing anything with your pet."

"You must think I'm stupid, lying to me like that. Vin put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Vinny? My precious little Moloch? No." Ivory canine teeth shone in the candlelight, creating a great contrast with the shadows.

"He did, then. Why do you still listen to him?"

"I'm not obliged to do you any special favors, Gaap. However, you could show some manners and get out of that getup and look normal." A tail moved, slowly pushing away smoke and ash..

"I'm not going to be polite, you're threatening my child. Haven't you and my father done enough?"

"It's never enough. We like watching you squirm. Watching you cry and beg, well.. perhaps that will get us to stop. You see, I'm terribly bored at the moment, and the only one easing my boredom is your father. If you were to do something like that for me, or even..." he trailed off and chuckled for a moment, "or even let me touch you like he did, maybe I'd stop."

"I'm not letting you fuck me."

"I never said it was mandatory, but it would help me change my mind."

"Stop your games, if you have a problem, take it up with me. Ciel and the child have nothing to do with it."

"Oh my. What an error I've made." a paper white, slender hand grabbed a small book off of the desk that stood beside him, "I thought I read this correctly."

"I don't have time for this. What is it?"

"Demon, male. It seems as if your child was tangled up in this from the moment it was conceived."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: D: Satan! . Sorry. I like to yell that alot :D especially at mean teenage boys. Okaaaay. Um. Yeah, the gender and everything else has been decided for the baby, excluding the name, with a game. To be honest, I wanted a girl :P XD Review.**


	27. Let the Record Show

**Warnings: Rape [mentioned, not graphic] Molestation [same as rape] and movement~ Love.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"You knew it was possible the moment you got back into this mess."

Gaap slid down the door, resting on the floor with his head in his hands, "That doesn't change anything. You had something to do with this."

"Surprisingly enough, that isn't true. I was surprised myself when I found out."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" The small book was thrown at his feet.

"Second entry."

"I know!" He snapped, turning to the second page, "Dantalion? You've gone to the trouble of choosing my child's name?"

"Only for here, I know you want to keep him with his mother. Although, I'd be amazed if that boy is able to survive the whole birthing process."

"I don't want this."

"You have to live with it. I'm still in charge, I'll decide what's in that thing's best interests."

"Please. Nobody needs your help, I'm the one who should be deciding my child's name and place."

"I will not have the child become an heir to this throne. You've already made the mistake of impregnating a human."

Gaap glared up at the moving shadow, sliding the book back across the floor. "Did the other one have a name, too?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel stared at the blank television screen, hands in his lap. The door unlocked, pushing itself open. He turned and smiled at Sebastian. "Hey."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think I'd take so long."

"Don't worry about it. I've been sleeping." Turning sideways, he pulled his knees to his chest, some strange sadness lingering in his eyes. "I remember so much now."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian sat down next to him. Ciel shook his hair and stared at the upholstery, silent. "Ciel?"

"You don't call me everything you used to, I kind of miss that." He sighed in reply, "I don't know, I'm still a bit tired."

Sebastian nodded and moved to the floor, hiding his face in the overstuffed cushion. There was absolutely no movement for just a moment, even the rising and falling action of breathing went unnoticed. But only for one, short moment. Ciel jumped, unfolding himself and looking down, confused.

"What is it?" Sebastian lifted his head.

"Bloody hell, that scared me." He blinked and rubbed his eyes in suprise.

"What?"

"Can... I have your hand?" Ciel looked down at the older boy, "Please."

Fighting to hide a confused expression, he held his hand out to Ciel. It was pulled immediately to the boy's swollen abdomen. _Movement._ All confusion was gone instantly, Sebastian quickly getting up onto his knees.

"Did you feel it?" The older of the too nodded excitedly, eyes wide, like a child's at Christmas. "Isn't it scary?"

"Scary?" he looked up and laughed, masking something else (rather well, it was hard to tell just what it was), "No, I don't think it's scary at all. It's wonderful."

"Atleast you think so..."

"You're scared?" He leaned over and put his head in Ciel's lap, "Silly boy, there's nothing to worry about."

"That's not what everyone else keeps telling me." Ciel replied, "I remember that, too. They were going to tear me apart."

"They?"

"The other demons. Are you not feeling like yourself? I could have sworn I said something to you."

"I'm sure you did, I'm just rather shocked at the moment."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Vin stood in his own little office, overlooking the most scenic part of the region. Of course, not the south. He's never hear the end of it if his son had somehow found out that he based all operations there. _Maybe,_ he thought, _maybe I'll be rid of him soon._

He'd made a deal with one of his closest friends, though certain partrs of their history exposed lies and betrayal, but if those who looked into it that far were smart at all, they'd know it was perfectly normal. The only majpr issue was that it had gotten his youngest involved and in a much higher rank. Or, he would soon be above him.

He sat at his desk, flipping through the pages of a leatherbound book, not paying any attention, as the colors out beyond his window having caught his eye. Reds, greys and an unusual blue painted the sky. Not impressed, just confused, Vin looked down at whatever page he had his finger on.

The words, written in an exquisit hand, painted a story he knew all too well. His favorite comedy.

He remembered everything. Not wanting to give up anything, especially his young daughter, to keep his eight-year-old son fed and properly taken care of, he'd been sold off to the "boarding school" as part of an expirament. All girls had been through it before him, the others as well, and had nothing against it. Most thoroughly enjoyed their time there.

For the first few years, when he was still so easy to kill, to break, he'd been through seduction classes. In reality, this only meant he'd been forced to take his clothes off infront of multipule adults, but it never really mattered to Vin. After that, his son wasn't a problem for him.

Once he'd turned twelve things changed, and not for the better. Vin had been the one to do it, been the one to enjoy the savage cries and weakened pleading that came with the violation. The degradation.

After that, the thought of the boy had totally left his mind. Until, of course, Lucky, his once adoring wife, came home throwing fits. A maid at the school, she'd discovered that her darling husband had gotten her baby pregnant. After a violent fight, she stormed out, shouting that she was going to have a talk with higher-ups. That meant one thing. Vin made an urgent call to Satan, telling him to dispose of the child immediately.

That night, she never returned. The next morning, she carried her son inside. He'd been reduced to skin and bones, his face smeared with his own blood. The child had been dealt with quickly, not painlessly.

"But you just had to make him that promise, didn't you, you bastard?" he spoke aloud, shutting the book just as the door opened with a shrill chuckled, "Well, well, well. Speak of the devil and his horns appear."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Yay! Memory regained, somewhat... Eh. And more of that stupid bastard I love to hate :D I feel weird typing Satan. I feel disrespectful... :/ I'm so stupid. Well... now I have MY reason to hate him more. but things are moving along! Whee! Review, I'm gonna go shoot myself. _This really depressed me._**


	28. Don't

**Warnings: Rape [mentioned, not graphic] and language. Eeh...**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Enjoying your bedtime story, Molly?" Long, almost black, blue hair curtained the figure that moved across the room.

"Oh, don't call me that, Stan." Vin laughed jokingly, "Any news?"

"The child is moving."

"I thought you were going to kill it."

"I tried, got bored, ended up hurting the kid he's gotten pregnant. And he's terribly upset with the both of us. Mostly you."

"Of course it's me." Vin stood, "So what does he want?"

"What does he always want?" The dark curtain was pulled away, revealing a playful yet cruel grin, "But, my dear Vinny, i'm not the one to blame for all of this trouble."

"And I am?"

"Come on, everyone blames the baby eater."

"I hate admitting you're right."

"So what do we do now?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Ugh." Ciel leaned back, letting his head hand off of the arm of the couch, "Go to sleep, child, I'm tired."

Sebastian laughed and layed onto his side, pressing his cheek against the oh-so-precious baby bump. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah."

"Did you eat enough?" Before Ciel could reply, the cellphone rang, "Oh, what now. Hello?"

After a brief moment of shouting from the other line, Sebastian justified his missing school, among other things, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Ciel watched him sit up.

"It doesn't matter. Do you need anything to help you sleep?"

"You're going to leave again." The older boy nodded, "Why?"

"Because," Sebastian spoke quietly. "I have things to do."

"Then take me with you," Ciel frowned.

"I can't you'll get hurt."

"Well then you shouldn't be going either."

"My going and your going are two totally different issues. I'm not going to risk it, alright?"

"Like hell you aren't, Sebastian!" he jumped, "I'm not going to be left here alone. You already know someone got into the house and tried to kill-"

"Stop it. You aren't going."

"The baby... Sebastian, I don't want to stay here alone."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Luce?"

Much like a cat, Lucifer arched his back and lazily uncurled his body, "What do you want, Vin? I was kind of asleep."

"Well stop it, we're going to have a visitor soon."

"Why? I don't want to work anymore for today, let me sleep."

"No. Get up, lazy twat."

"Really, Vin, is that necessary?" The door was nearly thrown from it's hinges and Sebastian and Ciel walked in. "Ello, there."

"Why did you call Addie in the middle of the night?" Sebastian shot back instantly, "No games, I don't want to be here."

"Your phone wasn't working. Shortness over there," Lucifer motioned towards Ciel, "threw it out the window. Why don't you two come and sit down."

"No, we aren't staying long." Sebastian shook his head, "Tell me what you want."

"I can't tell you if this is going to be your attitude. Vin?"

"I won't say a word," he spun around in his chair.

Ciel looked around the room, from the ivory tile floor, to the wine red walls and black, vaulted ceiling. Aged and scorched paintings covered chipped paint, cracked wall, all of them depicting one of the men, Vin, with a different being. There was a total of twenty-three pictures. Sebastian argued with the two older men, words lost to the younger boy who spun around to look at the sloppy stacks of books and papers surrounding the room, some even topped with burning candles.

Unusually red flames flickered light off of the walls, creating strange shadows. Caught with his mind somewhere else, he was grabbed and pulled into a tall, lean body. Shouting shot through his muffled world, clearing the strange world of it's mysterious and ethereal fog. The older boy was being restrained by his father, hissing and screeching like a trapped animal, meaning that Ciel was left with the one he didn't know. Long, claw-like, nails moved over his clothing, his child as well, the stranger speaking in a liquid velvet tone in some strange language. It sounded vaguely Italian, or perhaps Spanish.

Vin chuckled, crushing his son into his chest, pulling him close enough to make something within his body crack, laughing venemaously, the same launguage moving pass his grunted, settling into the arms for a moment. Behind his eyes, calculations took place. He was planning something.

Ciel, completely out of place among the other three, watched. "Child." The stranger spoke to him, "on your knees."

Sebastian looked up at him, "Leave him alone, you bastard!"

"No." Ciel answered, trying to pry the long arms from his body.

"No? Alright," the stranger chuckled, "have it your way."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Maids rushed from every corner of the building to stand in front of the door. Monstrous roars, mixed with loud sobs and muffled screaming made their way under the door as it was violently bent outward, something being thrown against it.

Mockingly, another voice whined, the roars disappearing into the ash-stained air, "Stop, please stop." Words followed by laughter. Master was hard at work again.

Nodding to each other, the women dispersed throughout the building once again.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Has anyone seen the Last Exorcism? yeah... I got a tiny bit of inspiration from that. Tiny. I'm thoroughly depressed and mad right now. Funny, I can't actually shoot myself... I need to. Grr. Review~**


	29. Wash it All Away

**Warnings: it's a bit depressing, but I think that's it...**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Every inch of Ciel's body ached. He was sure there were splinters in his back as well, and he would have been worried for the life form growing inside of him if it wasn't constantly moving. He lie on his side, on the cold tile floor, staring with dead eyes at the brilliant red that stained the ivory colored stone.

Sebastian stood at the other side of the room, starring at the pile of body parts the two older men had left behind. Glaring downwards, growling angrily, he dropped the weapon in his hand and turned to the broken window.

Ciel whined quietly, sitting up to redress himself.

"Stay down, you'll hurt yourself." Sebastian sighed and kicked the wicked blade across the room, sending it sliding, ending up under the sofa, "They'll be back soon."

"Then shouldn't we leave?" Ciel said quietly, pulling his clothes on.

"With more." It seemed his reply had fallen upon deaf ears. "They see you trying and they'll knock you down again, until you can't. Until you won't get back up."

"That's why we-"

"They'll find you. We stay here, and they'll leave you alone. The idiots are just like every other animal, if it's not moving, not trying, it's not worth playing with. So stay down." He got to his knees and began cleaning up what he could, "I shouldn't have let you convince me to bring you here, I knew they'd do this."

"If you're blaming yourself, stop it."

"I'm not."

"Okay... well, let's leave. I don't care if they come back later, I just don't want to be here anymore."

"You just don't take 'no' for an answer, huh?"

"Exactly." Sebastian sighed and pushed a stack of papers over, going through the mess. "You aren't listening, are you?"

"Of course I am. I'm just going with experience. They touch you again, and they won't stop until you and my baby are dead, and I'm not going to let it happen."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Addie dialed the cell phone number for what must have been the hundredth time. Sebastian and Ciel _needed_ to be there, they'd gotten all of the scenes that the two weren't involved in filmed, and they didn't have long to finish it up. But of course that meant that Sebastian wouldn't bother with it. The least he could do was answer the phone to tell him what in the world was going on.

Aito sat at the computer, editing the music tracks and what clips they had ready. The younger of the two, now officially angry with the voice mail message left on Sebastian's phone, sat down with apair of scissors and began cutting his hair.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Vin kicked papers out of his path, standing over the two smaller figures curled around eachother below the grinned, pulling the smaller away, lifting Ciel up into the air. "Felling good?"

Pain shot through his arm. Ciel looked down, away from the older demon and at Sebastian, who quickly concealed a syringe and feigned sleep.

"Well?"

Already, his eyelids felt heavy. Suddenly too tired to do anything else, he shook his head and groaned quietly, weakly wrapping his hands around Vin's wrist.

"Oh, he didn't hurt you, stop that." Ciel let his head fall, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he forced them to stay open. "I mean it."

Sebastian stood up, "Don't you think you've done enough yet?"

"You be quiet. I don't need your whining" Vin shoved him down with his free hand, "Come on, little boy, you aren't fooling anyone."

Ciel's eyes closed tightly, body shaking as a harsh cough broke the thick atmosphere. "G-ghk." He was tossed on top of Sebastian, blood moving slowly down his chin from the left corner of his mouth.

"Both of you get out of here, now." Vin sighed and began gathering the debris scattered across the floor, "I've got work to do, deals to make. I'll tell the other's go home, just stop wasting my air."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sebastian slowly undressed Ciel, listening to the running bath water, "Are you sure you're going to be okay? Perhaps we should go and see a doctor again-"

"Yes, I'll be fine. You don't have to do this, you know."

"I do, I know I do." he kneeled, checking and shutting the water off. Ciel watched silently, Sebastian returning his distant stare with a smile when he noticed, "Go ahead and get in, I'll catch you if you fall."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: I hate needles. I've been stuck with them much too often. And Vin is... there is no word to describe his douche-baggery. Well, there is, but it's a word I won't even type. :/ Which makes it the only one. ...What a twat. Review.**


	30. Acting

**Warnings: Ooc, violence and cross dressing ~Ciel makes a pretty girl o3o~ **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Addie quickly finished lacing up the somewhat-open back of the shirt he'd forced Ciel into. "Is it comfortable?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter." Uncomfortable, he tugged at the hem of it, the sleeves falling over his fingers, "Am I done? Please tell me I don't have to sit through makeup."

"You don't," Addie laughed and quickly ran a comb through Ciels hair, pulling a wig over the top of it, "You look wonderful. Did you read over everything?"

"You mean the two lines you gave me? Yes." He sighed and brushed the long bangs out of his eyes.

"Alright. Remember, if something sounds good to you, don't hold it back. It's more realistic when you make it up as you go." Addie smiled, "Go ahead and head out, Aito will give you the signal when you're needed."

Ciel nodded and walked out of the room they occupied very gracefully. He moved into the next room, where Sebastian and a college student were screaming at each other, flinging things into the walls, pouring their hearts into their staged argument. Aito, sitting behind a camera, turned and smiled at him, holding a hand up.

"I fucking dare you!" the college student screeched, throwing a half-empty wine glass to the floor.

Sebastian took a step back, laughing cruelly, "Nobody will believe you. Why would they?" the crazy grin he wore suddenly flat lined, "You've been living a lie since the day you were born. It's better if I end it now, put you out of your misery."

"I'm only miserable because of you!" a lit candle distingushed itself as it just barely missed the younger actor, "You won't get away with the way you act all of your life. I _fucking dare you_ to kill me. Do it."

Aito motioned for Ciel to step in. The wig moving naturally in the small breeze his running created, he frantically moved in, stepping between the two older boys, "Please, stop."

"Stay out of this, stupid whore." the college student struck Ciel. Shocked, he stared at the floor for a moment, faking a sniffle as he looked up at the other male.

Sebastian's eyes burned with authentic anger. He reached for the knife that remained on the table, pushing Ciel out of the way and plunging the blade into the college student's shoulder. "Do it agian! You'll fucking lose your fingers you so much as even glance her way with the intent to touch her."

Tears forming at the corners of his eyes, hissing as he pulled the knife out of his flesh, "Y-you wouldn't."

"Go on, fucking do it again!" Sebastian roared, throwing him against the wall, "You want to lose 'em, go on ahead, I have no problem with watching you beg!"

Ciel stood up straight, turning so that he could look at the cameraman without being caught on film. Aito looked completely shocked, not noticing the quick glance. Shaking his head, he quickly shouted, "Cut! Stop it!" and jumped out of his chair, pulling Sebastian away from the stranger, who was now covered with blood and other tell-tale signs of a fight.

"What are you doing? Let me go." Sebastian growled and shoved Aito back.

"You're taking it way too seriously." Aito sighed, "We have to take him to a hospital, now, I'm sure."

Addie giggled from the doorway, "You have to admit, though, it was _really_ good. Very believable."

The victim nodded in agreement, "It was just so real, I could have sworn I felt it."

Addie laughed childishly, "See? He'll be fine after a few stitches."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sebastian stood in the corner of the waiting room, talking to a police officer looking severely unamused. Ciel, still in the outfit he'd been forced into, kept his wig on, trying to pass for just some girl. Nobody gave him a second glance, so it must have been working. Though, it wasn't obvious if that was a good thing or not.

The other student was led from the building by what must have been his father, mumbling quietly, the officer joining them soon after. Aito stood, looked at Addie and huffed, "If I don't get you home, your dad will kill me."

"Okay.." The younger boy stood and looked down at Ciel, "You two'll be alright if we go home?"

"Huh? Yeah, probably." he shrugged.

"Good," Addie leaned over and hugged him, "I'm glad you decided to come back. Surprised, but glad. See you tomorrow."

Ciel nodded and watched them turn and leave. Silently, Sebastian walked over to him and sat in the closest empty chair, "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Ciel mumbled, "Thanks, but I am."

"I know, but..." Sebastian sighed, "He had bad timing. After what happened the other day, I don't want anyone to touch you. I'm not sure if I'm not afraid to."

"It hasn't affected me much." Ciel shrugged, watching the cliche plot of a soap opera unfold on the flat screen television.

"It doesn't matter." Sebastian leaned forward and grabbed the younger boy, wrapping his arms around him so both hands rested over the restless child. "I'm rather angry with everything that's happened lately."

"Are you sure you aren't trying to blame yourself?" Ciel turned around, "If I find out you are, I'll beat you within an inch of your life. Moping around because something out of your control happened is annoying, pitiful and useless."

Sebastian smiled, "Of course."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Acting is HARD. And this is how I like my movies, real. So I'm not completely crazy when I mention the whole 'here's an idea, follow it, but make it up as you go' deal. That's kinda how Paranormal Activity was made. And that movie is awesome~ XD I really like this, too. Random weirdo that'll never reappear for the win 3 Review.**


	31. Reflection

**Warnings: Fluff and a funny name...perhaps a mood swing?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"There was no doubt that he felt pain," Sebastian spoke quietly, stroking Ciel's hair as he tried to fall asleep, "Or that he tried to hide it. Every smile faked, unreal, plastic. The fire he starts on the floor spreads around until he sees herself in the reflection of the flames, a blackened and demented object, less than nothingness standing before him. He never knew how he could tear all of the evidence up and not let a tear fall."

Ciel kicked his blanket down and off of the bed, groaning quietly. Slowly, head spinning, he bent his neck to look up at the older boy with the eyes of a depressed insomniac, eyes lined with red and surrounded with darker skin. His cold hands, trembling arms, encircled his stomach, trying to tame the nausea forcing half-digested food up into his throat.

"Always feeling betrayed, was this how it was supposed to be? Was he supposed to be this ugly, this insincere and unclean? What was the cause of all his unneeded hatred other than to hurt those who'd done the same to him? This I do not know. And it kills me, and I am afraid, for I am that reflection, blacked figure in a burning white mirror." He slid down and crushed Ciel to his chest, "An unbreakable horror. The one that keeps his secrets, burned away from him forever. We die here in eachother's arms. This is the definition of being forgiven. In death there is new life, our charred corpse sprouting into love of ourself and knowing that we cannot change this terror that we are. That I am. That he is."

Dizzy, heart pounding, Ciel closed his eyes and hid his face in Sebastian's arm. He tried to lose himself in the words, hopefully calming the child frantically fighting to escape his small body long enough to let him sleep off his sickness.

"No, we cannot change what hatred lies beyond our eyes. Because this hatred is you, and I cannot live without you. And I fear death," he paused for a moment, "And in hatred there is love. I love your breath, the beat of your heart, how you changed me. For worse or for better I hope to never know."

With the ending of it, everything became extremely still. A fever crept up on Ciel, causing him to shiver and move closer. "You don't mean that."

Sebastian got up to grab the blanket, gently throwing it over Ciel, "If I didn't, would I still be here?"

The younger boy didn't reply, wrapping himself up tightly. Sebastian watched him for a moment, watching the pink overtake Ciel's face, his eyes opened slightly.

"Well... Goodnight?"

Ciel nodded, "Goodnight."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel sat up in bed. The blanket fell down, revealing to him that he'd been dressed while asleep. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he stood up and pulled an open window shut, blocking the sound of sirens from below.

Almost immediately the scent of smoke filled the small room. Concerned and admittedly a bit curious, he shuffled into the next room. Sebastian sat on the floor infront of the coffee table, opposite of an older man, papers burning on the table between them. Sebastian turned to Ciel and smiled warmly, "How are you feeling?"

Watching the flames, Ciel ignored him. After a brief slinece he looked at the older boy, "Are you trying to burn the building down?"

"What? No," Sebastian laughed, "Come and sit down."

"Don't we have to go to school?" he sighed.

"No, not today. We've got a while before we have to head out, too."

The man turned and loked at Ciel with icy blue eyes, the color hardly different from their white background, smiling warmly. Ceil glanced back uncomfortably, turning back to Sebastian, "Who is he?"

"No one to worry about. Come on, sit down."

Reluctantly, he joined the two, sitting at one end of the table, struggling to get onto the floor. Sebatian laughed quietly. "What? This is your fault, stop laughing."

"Don't be so angry with me."

"You just called me fat."

"I didn't call you anything. And you aren't fat, don't be ridiculous."

"...You were thinking it."

The older man chuckled and shook his head, "Oh goodness, you can't be serious."

Sebastian gave him a dirty look, "Quiet, Ambrose."

He replied with hearty laughter, leaning against the arm of the couch. Ciel looked at him, eyebrow raised. Sebastian flicked a piece of paper out of the fire and onto Ambrose's clothing, annoyed. "H-hey! Not fair." He flicked it off of his leg and stomped on it.

After he settled down, Ciel took a chance with asking, "Who are you?"

"Call me whatever you like, I'm just hanging out here for a while until Vin turns up so I can smack him upside the head."

"Why?"

"Because he kills enough babies as it is, and I like helping my baby brother," he smiled sweetly, reaching across the table to fluff Sebastian's hair.

He frowned and pushed Ambrose's hand away, "Quit that."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Zoh-mah-goodness. Ambrose, who has a funny name, won't be used much until around the end. Because he's my helpful tard. D: About the crappy first half, I was really tired when I wrote it, and I don't want to try and rewrite it. But it made me happy at the time, very fluffy and sweet. Cotton candy love~ Review. **


	32. Disquiet

**Warnings: Just one, infant death. Trust me, though it's a terrible thing, in this case it's not that bad...**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

A candlelit room was the stage, a record playing the song they had recorded so long ago softly in the background. Sebastian sat in a window seat, watching the rain desperately try to break through the dusty glass, visible only by faint moonlight. He turned slowly to stare at Ciel, who sat across the room, bound to a chair.

"Do you understand me?"

"No... I don't," Ciel stared down at the floor, "What do you want from me? I don't have anything."

"I want to know that you'll stay if I untie you."

"I'm not making any promises. Why should I stay?"

The record skipped, letting the howling of the wind become the soundtrack for a brief moment. Sebastian smiled sadly, "You'll never last without me. I'm doing you a favor."

"You don't owe me any. Let me go, please." he struggled until the material around his wrist loosened. "I don't want to be your plaything."

"Objects mean nothing to me," Sebastian watched as the rope slowly made its way to the floor, "Giving and receiving genuine affection is so much more important than any possession. Go ahead and leave if you really want to."

Ciel stood and turned to walk for the door.

"Just remember, I'll always find you. No matter where you end up."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The car fell quiet after a remark on how both uninteresting and interesting the day had been. Ciel sighed and leaned against the door, trying to rid himself of car-sickness. Something nearly impossible when the road had so many different curves in it. The car slowly coasted to a stop in front of Addie's house to let him out, leaving quickly. The air remained still, no noise made between the two in the front seat.

With impeccable timing, just as the uinborn child launched an acctack on Ciel's insides, Sebastian turned and asked, "Where are you staying tonight?"

The younger boy groaned and leaned forward, clutching his stomach. "H-hnk!"

He slowed the car and turned to look at him, "Are you going to be okay?" Ciel nodded, biting down on his lip. "Are you sure?"

He nodded again, gasping quietly, "I-I'll be fine."

"I'm going to ask you one more time... Are you-" He watched Ciel sit up.

"Forget it." Sebastian made a u-turn and headed towards the center of town. Ciel turned and glared at him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine, turn the car around, I want to go to bed."

"No," Sebastian frowned, "You need a check up anyways."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

They reached the hospital at around 11:30, forcing them into the clinic. _Hopefully_, Sebastian thought to himself, squeezing Ciel's hand tightly, _we can have Darley called in_. Ciel squeezed back, leaning against him to balance his wobbled walk. Sebastian began mumbling something.

"Hm?" Ciel looked up at him, ignoring the group of people surrounding the door leading to the emergency facilities in the waiting room, finding it difficult to push the sobs to the back of his mind.

"I think it's growing too fast for your body to keep up with," he repeated the first part of what he had said and resumed mumbling.

For such a late time of night, the waiting room was crowded, most of the seats filled or occupied with purses, diaper bags, shoes and an empty car seat. Ciel let his eyes wander over to the door as it opened. A very beautiful woman with dark brown, waist-length hair and bright green eyes stumbled out weakly, collapsing onto a tall, very muscular man, sobbing loudly into his shoulder. Two teenage girls turned to the empty carseat tearfully and moved in to console her.

Ciel exhaled shakily and took the nearest empty seat, pulling Sebastian with him. Looking up, he saw that the older boy had been watching, fallen silent, and was unable to look away. Not wanting to seem rude, or to let himself realize just what had happened, Ciel tugged at Sebastian's arm until he'd gotten his attention. "You should sit down."

Sebastian nodded and continued mumbling, kneeling on the floor next to Ciel, holding the younger boy's hand out and nuzzling. His unoccupied hand stroked the baby bump, poorly hidden by his oversized jacket.

"Is everything okay?" Ciel looked down at him.

"It's growing too fast. It's going to hurt you." Sebastian mumbled and sighed, "I'm afraid..."

"Of what?"

The large group of people, the group morning the loss of an infant, began shuffling around and gathering their things, the man and woman staying in the corner of the room as if frozen in time. Ciel's eyes narrowed with selfish jealousy. For one infant, a being incapable of anything, there was at least a small neighborhood gathered there. For his parents, and for him, only four or five people had shown up. One of which had taken him away.

_Stop it_, he told himself, quickly realizing how devastating it was to the child's family. Pity grabbed and tugged at the strings of his heart, tears emerging from the corners of his eyes. He turned away, seeing worry echoing distantly in Sebastian's eyes. He _felt_ the older boy twist his fingers into the loose fabric over his stomach. Fear knotted in Ciel's throat, his hand joining Sebastian's.

One by one, the other's left. As they did, he couldn't help the dread bilding up throught his entire being. Ciel couldn't stop the intense disquiet overtaking him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry I didn't get this up last night. It was really late and I started crying towards the end of the chapter. I hate being so emotionally attached to stuff like this. And yes, the baby is indeed growing too fast,even for a demon. You hear me? Something is wrong. And as of right now I cannot explain it. I guess we'll all have to wait and see... Review. I'll try and get the next chapter out today.**


	33. Outgrown

**Warnings: Inaccuracy that I'm blaming on species and mpreg. Sorry.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Of course their actions and reassurances were of no help, just upsetting. As far as Ciel had been concerned earlier, nothing was wrong, so why was everyone telling him so?

Mary had come along with Addie's mother. Her words were the most troubling. Perhaps, because she talked far more than Darley and Sebastian, it was all so unnerving. Every few seconds she'd be mumbling to the other woman, catch Ciel trying to listen, turn and smile with, "Nothing to worry about, just keep walking."

Once Darley's voice rose past a whisper, only for a moment. "...Somewhere out of the way." Soon afterwards, he was pulled into an empty room in the radiology department, lights turning on as they all moved around. Looking oddly distressed, Darley pulled Mary into the restroom.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, who had settled himself on top of a counter. "What exactly is going on?" The older boy glanced at him, quickly moving his gaze to the floor. "Sebastian."

"I told you already. Twice."

"Well there has to be more to it than that."

"There is, but right now you need to relax while they get something figured out."

"How am I supposed to relax when everyone keeps telling me to? Every time I say something, everyone tells me to be quiet and that everything's okay, and it's only causing more stress. I need to know what's going on." Ciel snapped, climbing onto the table on the other side of the small room.

"We aren't sure yet. Nobody can tell you what they don't know."

"Well they need to figure it out."

Mary walked out of the bathroom quickly and smiled at him, "Give it time." With that, she left the room entirely, Darley moving out as the door closed.

"She's going to get a few things we need for a blood test."

"Why are you taking my blood?" Ciel turned and looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Under these circumstances... Never mind. Could you possibly get a hold of your aunt? We need her to sign your papers so that we can keep you here."

"...She doesn't know about this."

"You couldn't have been away from home for that long."

"She took a vacation; I chose not to stay with my other aunt. She got back this morning, I doubt she'll even wake up if I do call her." he folded his arms across his chest, "We'll get them signed later."

"It's against the law." She took her phone out of her pocket, "Just tell her to come to the hospital; I'll do what I can to explain. You can talk in there," she pointed to the bathroom, "if it makes you feel any more comfortable."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Grell stumbled in tiredly after Ciel's aunt, "M-miss Angelina! Wait!" And with the grace of a very drunk elephant, nearly fell to the floor. Sebastian grabbed him and pulled him up against the counter, jumping down.

"Try not to get yourself killed, please."

"Huh? Um...Thank you." Grell giggled nervously, standing up straight.

The fussing started almost instantly as Angelina leaned over the table, showering the sleeping with questions. Darley and Mary quickly returned with coffee and needles, grabbing her attention, "Who are you?"

Now fully awake once again, Ciel sat up unhappily, rubbing his eyes. Darley pushed him back down, drinking half of the coffee Mary handed her at once. "Stay down." Turning to his aunt, she smiled kindly, "Will you please step out into the hall with me for a moment?"

"Of course," Angelina replied, a tad surprised, following her out.

Sebastian crawled onto the table, propping Ciel's head up in his lap. "Feeling okay?"

Ciel groaned and nodded, "Why did you bring me here, you idiot? I don't wanna be here; I want to go to bed."

"I know," he smiled tiredly, "I know."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

They moved into a normal room soon after, worry echoing down the hallway after them. The adults mumbled to themselves. Sebastian and Ciel followed behind silently, stopping as Darley opened the door, cold wind pushing its way out into the hall from the slightly-open window. They filed inside, Ciel getting lifted onto the bed.

As soon as he was settled, Mary pulled his aunt and Sebastian out into the hallway, "Alright. Just looking at the way this is going…" she bit into her lower lip nervously, wrapping her arms around her waist, "We may have to induce labor. If we don't get the child out soon, it could possibly dislocate, or even break his spine. Whether or not we do it tonight is between you two, but I wouldn't wait long."

Sebastian was the first to respond, "Are you sure there's absolutely nothing else you can do? He's not ready."

"I'm positive."

He turned and looked at Angelina, "What do you want to do?"

"I'm still amazed that all of this happened," she turned to him, "But if it's in his best interest… Can we do it tomorrow? I need sleep, being so stressed is not helping."

"Alright. We'll do it tomorrow. He'll be staying here over night," Mary smiled reassuringly.

"I—"

"I'll stay here with him," Sebastian interrupted, "You should go home. I'll call you when we're ready."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Yeah… this isn't fun. Why is Ciel so breakable? It hurts my Sebby's heart. [The one living in my head anyways…. Whatever.] But yes, we're going to have a baby. Now excuse me while I go cry, because I'm in pain. Sympathy pain for Ciel and a terrible toothache. Sorry I took so long getting this up; I've been moving around all day. Review, and try and help me with a name if you could. I'll love you forever~**


	34. Misery

**Warnings: It gets a bit confusing, and probably a little upsetting, but that depends on who you are. Also, as for any errors, the spellcheck on my computer won't work and won't let me check it either. -.- Sorry, I'll see if I can fix it.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Breath shaky, heart pounding. _I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this._ The room was empty at the moment, he was alone. They wanted to put something into his body to get the baby out. Wasn't it too soon? It had to be. It was way too soon. This couldn't be happening, it was just a really bad dream, no matter how long it seemed to go on. It had to end sometime.

Ceil exhaled shakily and leaned back against the matress, which was pulled up into a sitting position. There was no doubt in his mind that they'd do it no matter what. His blood pressure must have been high, due to all of the stress, they'd use that as an excuse. Sebastian shouldn't have taken him to the hospital. He wouldn't have to worry about it if it weren't for him.

_Speak of the devil._ Sebastian walked in quietly, accompanied by everyone who had been with him the night before. They were going to do it now. No stopping them.

"I don't want to do this." His voice sounded more nervous than he would have liked, "I can't do it."

Nobody answered him. Mary was the last one in, IV in hand, getting everything set up as efficiently as she could manage. Ciel inhaled sharply as the needle broke through his skin. "It didn't hurt that bad." She sighed, still obviously a bit tired. "Tell me when something feels different, alright? Have to keep a close watch on you."

"I really don't want to do this."

She smiled, "Nobody does. Right now, we don't know what's going to happen so it's for the best. "

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Unrelenting pain, coming in waves. Ciel wanted to scream already, but apparently it would have to get worse before anything could be done. Just a little longer. It couldn't be another eternity before they were willing to lay a hand on him. He let a loud groan get past his lips, nails digging into the matress. His Aunt burst through the door as soon as it had been reduced to a small whimper, nerve obviously shot.

The two women who still insisted that they knew what they were doing, looked at eachother in a panic, whispering. Darley nodded, running out of the room and down the hall. Distracted, the sudden contactfrom his left made Ciel jump. He turned to see Sebastian sitting next to him and taking his hand, trying to smile reassuringly but somehow a little aged with worry. "You'll be okay."

The words seemed to grab everyone's attention, being the only spoken so loudly in ages. Ciel glared weakly, "No I'm not. This is killing me."

Sebastian's smile faded quickly, "I'll make sure of it. How's that?"

"What are you going to do to change it?"

"You trust me, remember? Let's leave it at that for now, I'll go through the details with you later."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Is it time yet? Really it must be. Where did that woman go? Why isn't se back? I thought she was the only one here with any real medical knowledge. I can't do this without a doctor here... _Ciel sighed and fell back onto the bed, whining quietly to himself.

Darley walked in withing the nextfew minutes, followed in by a male doctor, who seemed rather unimpressed with the situation before him. "This him?"

"Yeah." She replied quietly, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but we really need your help."

"No, no, it's fine." He sat down and began pulling the stirrups out from the foot of the bed, glancing up at Ciel, "You really did need my help. how far along is he?"

"Not very long at all," Sebastian replied quietly.

As the pain surged through his body once again, the sounds blurred together and were muffled, Ciel opened his mouth to scream. Nothing came out.

"Are you sure? It seems-"

"Of course I'm sure! Stop fucking around and help him!" Sebastian stood up suddenly and glared at the doctor, squeezing Ciel's hand tightly in his own.

"I'm only here to help."

"You're killing them both! If you don't do something _now_, I'll do it myself."

"I doubt you-"

"_Do something._"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Everyone on the first floor, mainly in the emergency waiting room, below the group, looked upward in concerend aas a loud scream pierced what was supposed to be quiet air. Nurses stood up, a couple hesitantly headed for the elevator, not knowing if they were needed.

Another scream, forged with unbelievable pain, nearly shattered the eardrums of everyone on the second floor that dared to walk by the closed door. A third quickly followed, composed of actual words. "I can't do this!"

It fell silent outside.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Come on, push harder than that," the doctor seemed frustrated.

"I-I can't." Ciel sobbed quietly, doing his best to crush both Sebastian and his aunt's hands, "I'm pushing as hard as I can. Why couldn't you do something else?"

"You can," Sebastian brushed hair out of the younger boy's face, "Just try it."

"No..."

"Yes. You can't give up yet."

He tried again, realesing a scream nearly loud enugh to crack the windows. The tearing of his flesh was nearly audible. He fell back, completely breathless, nearly unconcious.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: I can't write anymore, it's physically hurting me now, I can't stand it. My hands are pretty shaky, too, but they often are. I'll be working on the next chapter while I fix myself. Review.**


	35. Damien

**Warnings: Vin. Also, I need to give a certain someone credit, but I'm being beat up for the computer. I'll say who the next chapter, I promise. And still won't let me spell check. So sorry~**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

After hours of terrible, mind numbing pain, it was finally over. Ciel was asleep hair damp with sweat from the struggle. They were going to do everything they could to make sure the baby was okay, and they'd change the bedclothes when Ciel was awake and felt okay enough to shower while the did so.

Sebastian had rested his head on the matress next to the injured body, emotionally exhausted. Every so often, he'd glance up at people wlking or looking into the room, and spoke quietly when they asked how Ciel was doing. Naturally, Darley was the only medical staff, now, allowed in the room. The doctor had more patients to tend to today, this was only a special case.

The time passed slowly, surreally. Minutes became hours, hours lasted a hundred years. Not so much as a spec of dust moved to change the setting for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, Ciel's eyes opened, blinking back the light of the sunset that dazzled the plain white walls and the stainless steel instruments left behind. Sebastian sat up and closed the curtains without a word, moving back to his previous position. "T-thank you." Ciel managed to whisper, his voice nearly lost to the screams he'd released into the world so long ago, "Where is the baby?"

Sebastian sighed, not knowing himself.

"Has something happened?" He got a shrug in reply.

"I'm waiting to know, myself."

Another silent eternity and a half passed before Mary walked into the room, carrying a very small bundle with her. Ciel perked up slightly, "How-" he coughed weakly and sighed, relaxing.

"He's doing fine. Have you two thought of a name?" she smiled tiredly, "I won't let anyone in until you two are ready for them.

Sebastian sat up, shaking his head. "Go ahead and let them in, just make sure they're quiet."

Mary nodded and placed the baby into Ciel's now outstreached arms before moving back out into the hallway. Instantly, his eyes welled up with tears as he looked down at the sleeping infant. "He looks so much like you..."

"Hm?" The older boy turned to him. When he got no immediate response, he climbed into the large area that the younger's smaller body did not occupy and pulled both he and the child close, "Ciel?"

"Almost exactly like you, you know."

"Is that bad?"

"N-no." he sniffled. "Not at all."

Grell and Angelina walked in slowly, moving to the closest side of the bed and looking over Ciel's shoulder at the gorgeous, dark haired, sleeping child in his arms. Soon, the multiple presences began to gently open the infant's large blue eyes. His gaze was sharp and observant as he looked at the faces that surrounded him.

Everyone but Ciel met him with a smile. "Is something wrong?" Sebastian leaned onver and kissed his cheek.

"What if I can't...?"

"You can do anything. Now say hello to our baby."

"Hey..." Ciel smiled nervously. After a few confused blinks, the baby smiled and giggled.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Night fell, the television played quietly, and Ciel was alseep once again with little Damien in his arms. Sebastian smiled to himself, arm around both of them. If it weren't for the subtle scripting of the program that played out on the distant screen, it would seem as if they were the only ones in the entire world.

Of course, peace never lasts long. The door creaked open, Vin and Lucifer letting themselves in. Sebastian turned, glaring at both of them, and clung to his child and Ciel protectively, "Get _out_."

Vin smiled mischeviously, "Truce. I just wanna see the thing."

"It isn't a _thing_. _He_ is my child, and _you_ will not lay a finger on him. On either of them."

Ignoring his words, the two men stepped forward, pushing the blanket away from the child's face. "Oh isn't he adorable."

"So innocent," Lucifer laughed, stroking his warm, pink cheek. "Too sweet to be yours, Gaap. I'm sure the only thing it got from you was your looks and your curse."

"Leave. You two aren't allowed to touch my children, not after all you've done."

"Poor little broken doll," Vin chuckled, grabbing Sebastian's chin and shoving his tounge down his throat briefly, "You just don't know what you want, do you?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: I'm in a rush, so I'll edit the crediting in a few hours. I'm being murdered for my technology. D: This baby, my Damien, is the most beutiful thing to live in my mind. I want to squish-cuddle him forever. And Vin just had to be a disgusting pig. -_- Eeh. Review.**


	36. Leech Jar

**Warnings: Somewhat graphic violence and launguage. Also, it may be a little confusing at first. Sorry about that. And I still don't ahve any spellcheck. I need to go back to my other computer. Or stop leaving it at my grandmother's house. Sorry again! Please don't hate me for my stupidity...**

**Credits: Ciel-chan987 for naming the baby XD and whoever made "I Spit on Your Grave" If you've ever seen it, you'll know why.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel was gently woken up as he was placed into the wheelchair. He sat up straight, looking around at the faces that surrounded him with half-opened eyes. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, and before he could ask, he was handed the tiny infant and told, _Be quiet, he's just gotten to sleep_.

Grell wheeled him out slowly to avoid any mishappenings and helped him move into the backseat of the car. His aunt got in on the other side, moving as close to him as possible and began talking to him quietly. Ciel nodded and shrugged when an answer was needed, no words escaped his lips.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The lighting was poor in the room he'd been thrown into. Quickly, Sebastian changed and looked himself over, glaring down at the patent leather and latex. _Disgusting pigs._ However, this was the only way anything was going to work. If a whore is what he wants, if a slut will distract him enough to make it easy to catch him off guard, then that's what he was getting.

He walked to the bed, pushed into the far left corner of the room, sitting on the edge. Minutes, about fifteen, passed before voices moved inside from under the door. Sebastian crossed his leg and forced a devious little smirk onto his face. _I'm ready._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hours passed slowly. Time was like a leaky fauset, each little droplet, each miniscule second, quietly adding to a flood of worry. Ciel watched as Grell wheeled food into his room, along with a bottle for the constantly giggling Damien, who rested on his chest. Without a noise, he nodded in thanks and began to stroke his childs hair.

Grell smiled reluctantly, nodded back, and left quickly. Once he was alone, Ciel lifted Damien's chin and waited for the current giggling fit to stop. "Are you hungry?" He recieved a nother giggle in reply, a tiny hand reaching for the bottle. "Hm."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Fingers roughly grazed his face, forcing thier way into his mouth. Vin shoved him against the wall roughly, moving them in and out, over and over. His breath shook. _Deeper._ He gagged and started to cough.

"Come on, breathe through your nose. Just like it's your first time agian."

_Just a little longer_, Sebastian thought to himself, _That's all it takes. Put him at ease, then do what you need to do._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

A small television had joined Ciel in his room, along with a small collection of old movies. Angelina had gone out with a friend, and had promised to bring him back something better to watch. But for now, he was stuck with "Pay it Forward" and "Murder of Crows" and the likes.

Damien yawned and started to fall asleep, breath causing his back to rise and fall in the same rythm as Ciel's. He sighed sweetly and tugged at the nightshirt his 'mother' was clothed, and nearly drowned, in. Ciel smiled and pushed the blanket away and offered his pinky as a replacement. It was eagerly accepted. He grinned.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_In, out. In, out. In, out. In-_

Vin roared, pulling his hand back and staring at the gap where his index and middle fingers used to be. Sebastian spit them out, getting up off of his knees and violently forcing the older demon against the wall. Somehow, the phelanges mattered more.

The quiet outside meant that if he was going to do something, it had to be done now. He dragged the nearly-histerical other outside and down the hallway, where he'd had everything set up. The lights stayed off, it was the only way to lead Vin into the noose.

Of course he had no intent on letting it end there. Soon, he'd struggled enough to have assfixiated himself into unconciousness. Moving quickly, Sebastian cut the rope and threw the deadweight over his shoulder and carried him over to an empty bathtub, covered with boards of wood from the site of some sort of wreckage.

Vin was thrown on top of the planks, hands bound behind his back. _Quickly, now. Have to move faster than this._ He turned on the water. The sudden rush pryed the elder's eyes open. Sebastian stepped back into a shaddow.

"Wha- Where am I?" Vin slurred, looking around. The lack of air had restricted his ability to think clearly. He glanced down. The tub was filling up quickly, he couldn't move. The panic was visable no matter how he tried to hide it. Already bored with watching, Sebastian reached forward and pulled the first of three boards away. Vin nearly fell into the water.

"It's frightening, isn't it?" Sebastian moved carefully, so as to not show himself, and turned the water off. Something was added to it, but the label on the jar had been scratched off. "Not knowing what's going on, or if you'll survive."

"Who are _you_?" Vin turned.

"Oh, you know..."

"No I don't." He growled. "What is this?"

"Not sure, but it's obviously doing something, isn't it?" Sebastian forced him under the water. He screamed. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"What in the holy fuck is this?" Vin was pushed down again. The acid-like substance burned him.

"Doesn't it?" Another board gone. Vin fell into it and struggled. "Stop that, it won't do you any good."

He pulled himself up and vomitted over the side of the bathtub.

"Poor thing... Did it get into your eyes?" Sebastian laughed as Vin nodded and fell onto the floor outside of the poreclain. "Good. Now get up."

"Wait. I know-"

"Get up now, or I'm going to impale you on the top of the building. I'd rather enjoy seeing you torn in half like that. Even you couldn't fit something that big... Who knows, maybe your tiny brain would start to understand."

"What are you talking about?" He was becoming more aware by the second. _Not enough time._

"Fine. Don't." Something pushed through his clothes, something sharp, and began to painfully violate him. Something, perhaps terror mixxed with the agony, forced a desperate cry from his lips. "Oh, shut up. I haven't done anything yet." Cold metal cut through him like butter.

Sebastian grinned, using his entire body as the force to push whatever it was farther inside. The screams could have shattered any window, though there weren't any in the room. _Again and again._ He wouldn't have stopped, not if there were more important things to tend to. "How's that?"

Vin had nearly been pushed to pitiful sobbing. Not yet, of course. It was incredibly hard to injure his pride. Sebastian let go of the object, letting it clatter loudly to the tile floor. "W-who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"You think I'll tell you?" He was pulled up and forced against the wall once again. Sebastian pushed his hand into his chest. "Let's rip something out of you, shall we? I wonder..." He trailed off and glanced up at his father, who's eyes were shut tightly, trying to keep the air from getting in and making the burning worse.

Sebastian laughed quietly, "You're alot weaker than you'd like to admit." He grabbed the knife he _knew_ Vin had in his pocket. His favorite litte toy. "Open those pretty eyes of yours, darling."

Hesitantly, he did so. The blade was plunged into the left, pushed in up to the handle.

"You see my fucking face? Don't you fucking forget this!" Sebastian's hand crushed every bone it came into contact with as he pushed it through Vin's chest. "Don't you _dare_ forget what happened in the last minutes you have. I went through it all, I played your stupid games, I was forced to go through all of that pain and I _still_ came out on top. I Won."

His brain had stopped at that exact minute. _Perfect._ It only took seconds to crush his heart.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel sat up as the door to his bedroom opened. "W-who's there?" It closed. There wasn't enough light to show the details of the figure walking towards him. Feeling threatened, he backed up against the headboard.

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed him gently, "I'm so sorry for disappearing today. It won't happen again."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: I think I just... I don't know. I feel better, but there are still some things to care of. Whatever. I'm satisfied for today. Review.**


	37. Stumble

**Warnings: It's short, it's late and it isn't the best, but dammit I tried. Enjoy. [Still no spell check. I'm sorry D:]**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Four months passed by like so much evening traffic. There was little excitement in that time. They'd finished the film, and had done exceptionally well at that, and Damien was babbling away as if he knew everything. It had calmed down once Ciel had decided to move in with Sebastian, because this intelligent noise that the infant enjoyed making wouldn't deprive his aunt of sleep.

Sebastian laughed and babbled back quietly, ruffling the child's thick black hair. Damien's pink, little tounge split his lips, and he laughed in reply. "Is that so? You think that's funny?"

"Nya!" his arms flapped frantically.

"You do?" Sebastian pouted, "That's not very nice."

"Nu?" he slapped him on the should, "Feh."

Ciel turned and looked at the both of them from the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Sebastian turned and stood up, "I didn't know you were up. I couldn't get him to go back to sleep, so we're talking."

"I've been awake since forever ago. I want something to eat."

"Okay? Um..." He bounced Damien on his hip, "Do you want to watch him for a minute?"

Ceil frowned, "You act like I don't love him. Of course I will."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Morgan frowned to herself. They had found Vin today, murdered brutally, of course. Knowing the how it had been managed, her younger brother was the culprit. It was hillariously undeniable. Of course it would be him. He swore on his grave, swore on his dead child, and swore on his mother's tits that he'd end Vin. And end him he did.

She rocked the cradle that held her own child, contemplating her next move. Of course, this meant he'd declared war on the family, and out of the eighteen others, only Ambrose would fight on his side. They were both such...mama's boys. Both of them, being raised so incorrectly, had grown much too attatched to the woman who played an insignificant role in the other children's lives.

Her daughter cried quietly. She smiled. Morgan would be free to make the next move any time now. And she knew just how to do it.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel kept his balance by leaning against the wall. He limped into the living room to join Sebastian and his older brother. Ambrose greeted him warmly and helped him into a chair, holding Damien in his free arm. Ciel smiled back politely, nodded in thanks, and pulled a blanket into his lap.

Damien laughed and tugged at the longest part of Ambrose's hair. "Ow! Hey." The laughter intensified.

"You can't react like that, he'll keep doing it." Sebastian laughed, "Let me see my baby."

"No. He's mine now."

"You can't have him. He's too cute to be yours."

"You two are being rediculous." Ciel sighed and turned towards them. "Just why did you make me come out here anyway?"

"Morgan's coming." The mood dropped instantly. Sebastian looked at Ciel, "I have to keep a close eye on you, he's just here to help."

"Why couldn't he have-"

"The bedroom is so much easier to get into. You're safer out here." Ciel looked at him skeptically before shrugging it off and yawning.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Morgan stood outside, camoflaged in the shrubbery kept on the side of the building. Surely they were all here. Hopefully it would be easy to get out with the child. She growled and scaled up the wall slowly, trying her hardest not to get caught by anyone below her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I ended up getting dragged around the mall for four hours by my cousins, and was too depressed when I got back to write anything. -_- Long, unimportant story. I really hope this is okay, even though it's short. I blame Morgan, what a ho. XD Review**


	38. I Know Where You Sleep

**Warnings: Still no bloody spellcheck! DX Grr...I think language and a bit of weirdness. I'm here if you need me. Have fun~**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The window was too easy to open. Morgan let herself inside, moving agianst the wall silently as she made her way to the door. Ambrose had beaten her here, she could hear him talking. So maybe her plan wouldn't go as smoothly as she had hoped. It didn't matter, it would only be a bit more difficult.

They obviously were too preoccupied with eachother to nice her coming in. Even if she'd been quiet, they should have run in here by now. Or perhaps they were distracted by the child, shouting jibberish obnoxiously, watching as the stupidly enamored adults replied in the same immature language. Slowly, she moved her head around the side of the door. They had the whole thing set up for her. There was a knife on the counter, and they all faced the same way she did. Morgan was virtually invisable to them.

Careful to not stirr the shaddows, she grabbed the knife and walked up behind the mother of the noisy infant. Slowly, she lifted it up. Grinning with the cruelty of a hungry beast, she giggled. A fatal move on her part.

Before she could crouch behind the high-backed chair, the older men had jumped up. Ciel had frozen beneath her, child falling silent as well. Morgan couldn't see his face, but she was absolutely positive that his eyes were wide. She could smell his fear. Her grin widened instead of fell, though Ambrose restrained her. "Drop it."

"You're scared. I feel it. I _smell_ it." She laughed and turned to Sebastian, "Same goes for you. Didn't expect me just yet, did you?"

"Morgan, drop the knife."

"Why don't you make me," She glared at Ambrose. "Let me go and I will."

"You and I both know better than that. Drop it."

"Oh no, I'll put it down. Right through his prettly little skull!" sadism turned into violent anger. "Then you and Sebastian are next. He killed Daddy, and you're on his side... You senseless twat, let me go!"

"He got what he deserved." Ambrose rolled his eyes and took the knife, tossing it into the kitchen sink. "You are overreacting, so why don't you go home and rest."

"I won't rest until their dead." she growled.

"And I won't let you touch them. Go home. Tell the others that it's no use, they can't come here either."

Carefully, as his siblings argued, Sebastian grabbed Ciel, who was clinging to the baby, and backed away towards the front door. "You stay here you coward! Come back and fight!" Sighing, he carefully but Ciel down infront of the door, pulling a table cloth over him.

"Don't take it off until I say."

The change was instant. Morgan followed his actions and pushed Ambrose away.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The shouting was unbearable. Had did Damien sleep through it? Ciel shivered and pulled the table cloth up again as it tried to reveal the scene before him. Something dark was splattered onto the fabric. Blood. He bit his lip, tightly closed his eyes, and shivered again, pulling his baby closer. His heart was trying to break free from his chest, he couldn't breathe. Wasn't Sebastian's older brother supposed to do something? Couldn't he grab him and take him somewhere safe?

The cloth fell down. He didn't bother to try and stop it. Opening his eyes, he discovered the thick black fog, or maybe smoke, that filled the room. Blood caught his eye as brilliant crimson patterns on the floor, walls and even ceiling. The only thing he could make out of the other three, or two, rather, Ambrose was nowhere to be found, were shoes. Combat boots and stilletto heels.

Sebastian shouted, growled and screeched wildy all at once. Fangs neared his throat, hands held his horns in a vice grip, pushing down. An unearthly scream pierced the snake-like smoke as his sister dug her booted heel into the end of his tail.

Shaking, Ciel stood and began going through the drawer in the side table with his free hand. Cries got more desperate, the shoes switched placed briefly. Each noise became higher pitched, one incredibly loud scream followed a very sickening crack. It sounded as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to a shin bone.

Sebastian dropped his sister's horn to the ground. Once she'd recovered from the shoke, though pain still coursed through her body, she rolled, throwing him against the door. "G-good job. I bet you can't do it again."

"Don't have to." her hand moved to his throat, restricting his air intake. Wheezing, he reached upwards and grabbed the other, "But it'll be fun." _crack._

Another splintering noise, another inhuman cry. Ciel's hand shook terribly, but he had to do this. _Concentrate. Just do it one. If you can do it once, it'll be over. You won't ever have to worry about it again_.

Blood stained her paper white skin. At a loss for words, Morgan tried her hardest to crush his windpipe. Of course she thought that it violence would solve the problem of her baby brother. However, it was quite the opposite. Just at Sebastian opened his mouth, gasping for precious air, a bullet shot through her skull, sending her to the floor.

Almost as quickly as it had appeard, the smoke vanished. Ciel, who had pulled the trigger blindly, dropped the handgun. He'd missed his target, luckily. Aiming for the figure in heels ended up being the last thing he wanted. Morgan lie on the floor, shocked if not dead. Sebastian, or what had to be Sebastian, sood against the wall catching his breath.

The young boy took a step back and shook his head. The female wasn't moving. Her chest didn't rise in the slightest, nor did she twitch or blink. He'd killed her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: o.o I was honestly not expecting the ending. But~ that's what she gets for being lazy and not eating. I also have no idea where Ambrose went. Hm. I'll have to figure it out and explain myself. Ta~ review.**


	39. I Remember You

**Warnings: Pretty talky, weird, kind of rushed and it's waaaay late. I'm so, so sorry. And I am still working on the spelling issue. Eep~**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hours had passed. Not many, probably two or three, but they had passed in almost complete silence. Ciel's hair was still wet, though he'd been in the bath a very long time ago. And he still wasn't dressed. Wrapped in a towel and sitting on the bed. The numbers on the digital clock twitched and shivered. He sighed and fell onto his left. Ambrose was on the balchony now. The body had been disposed of.

Of course, that meant that he'd come inside. It wouldn't have been a problem if he'd shut the window...or door. Whatever it was. It didn't matter. He padded over to the bed, crouching down to smile at Ciel. "You don't look too good, Sweetheart." the boy turned and shoved his face into the matress, grunting in reply. "Are you going to get dressed?"

"Mph."

"I see. Do you want someone to dress you?"

Ciel turned and glared at him, "You even think what I think you're thinking, I can have you killed."

"What? I wouldn't imagine of leaving my fingerprints all over your little body," he flashed a very sweet smile. "You aren't mine, and I know better."

"You don't look like the type of person who would know better."

"Yes, well your story is much too sad for me. However, my brother likes you and I intend to stay on his good side." he laughed. "I can go get him if you don't want to dress yourself."

"I see. Younger sibblings must be a pain." Ciel nodded, "Go ahead."

"I will," Ambrose quickly stood up and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Wait."

"Hm?" He turned back to watch Ciel sit back up.

"Where were you earlier? You know, durning the fight?"

"Oh. That." He chuckled. "I'll tell you later."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"He wants you." Ambrose sat down next to Sebastian. "I can hold the baby while you're gone."

"What for? He was scared of me twenty minutes ago, what makes you think he's ready now?"

"Are you going to go or not?"

Sebastian stood up slowly, handing Damien to his older brother. "I'm going." He shuffled into the room, staring at the small figure leaning back on the bed. Pale skin, still damp, glowed softly in the late-night light. "Ciel?"

The younger boy turned at his name. He grunted and sat up again, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. "What took so long?"

"...It wasn't that long. What did you need?"

"Come here." Skeptical, Sebastian slowly walked across the room, stopping a few feet from the side of the bed. Ciel motioned for him to come closer, and he shook his head stubbornly. Sighing, Ciel got onto his knees and moved towards the edge of the bed, pulling Sebastian's clothes until he moved closer. Smiling, he leaned up and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"My head hurts. Could you-"

"Don't worry about being polite, just say it."

"I want some Tylenol and," he sighed, lifting his head, "Dress me?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Ciel?"_

_"Yes. As long as you promise to never leave. Ever."_

_"You can never go back, not again" _

_"I know." The young boy smiled, "but I knew that the first time, didn't I?"_

_Darkness pulsed around them as they stood in silence. Sebastian grinned. "I'm so glad you remembered."_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: It's really kind of...talky, and pretty weird, but it makes sense right? Grr. I'm SO sorry I didn't get anything up for two days, I had a really bad mid-week. I'll do better next time I promise. Forgive me. Reviews.**


	40. Never Tasted Tears

**Warnings: Last Chapter, mush and no spell check. My computer is retarded. Ugh. Have fun, I know I did.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ciel sat outside, the world darkened by the clouds of an oncoming storm. Distant thunder rumbled, and a bell tolled from the nearby catholic cathederal. His eyes reflected the day's dull grey as he watched Sebastian pushed their four-year-old son on the swings in the small and otherwise empty park. The thunder grew louder, rain slowly spliiting the seams of the dark comforter above the world. Some what tired, and perhaps a little annoyed, Ciel stood. He grabbed his cane and leaned into it, walking over to them.

"Mommy!" Damien laughed and jumped off of the swing, landing infront of Ciel and hugging him around the knees.

"Hey, baby." He smiled and looked at Sebastian as he walked over, "Hey."

"Hi," Sebastian smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, will he be here soon?"

"Yes." He loked down briefly, letting the sound of the rain create it's own quiet conversation, "So... are you going to take me up on my offer?"

Ciel reflected the sweet smile that was flashed at him, "I don't know yet. We'll talk later." He reached down to pick Damien up, settling the toddler on his hip, "After we've fed him and put him to bed."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The house shook as thunder rolled over them, lights dimming. Ciel glanced round, watching several of the lit bulbs flicker before returning to their normal brightness. Water splashed a few feet away as Sebastian wased the last of the dishes. "How about now?"

"Huh?" He turned the 22-year-old and shook his head, "Why are you being so pushy about it?"

"I asked you three weeks ago and you still won't answer. It's a simple 'yes' or 'no', not the answer to a college exam essay question." Sebastian quickly dried the plates and began to put them away. "We've been together so long, including every time before, I figured you'd have this figured out by now."

"I'm not even out of highschool yet. What are we going to do about that?"

"Spring break is coming up, we could have everything done by then." He smiled and shut the cupboards, "It wouldn't be impossible for me to get it all planned in a week. And it doesn't have to be big."

"Do we have to? We can stay like this, it won't change a thing."

"You don't know that."

"I have a good feeling, Sebastian." Ciel sighed, "And I don't want to risk you getting cold feet and leaving."

"I would never do that. If I wanted to leave, I could have done it years ago."

"Does it have to be done?"

"...I guess not. Still, wouldn't it be nice?" Sebastian smiled again, walking towards him. "I'm not going to force you into a dress or anything. It would only happen so we could say it did. That, and-" he trailed off, pushing a bit of hair out of Ciel's face and behind his ear.

"And what?"

"You're dearest aunt is getting after me for it."

"Ignore her," Ciel rolled his uncovered eye and moved the hair back, "You've done enough as it is."

"A house has no emotional value."

"Sure it does." He shrugged, "Damien's been growing up here, that's...emotinal, right? She's crazy, you don't have to listen to it."

"It's easier to give people what they want to keep them quiet rather than try to ignore them for the rest of eternity."

"Oh really? And does this have anything to do with your 'better to ask forgiveness than permission' in any way? They're quite sim-"

"No, no. Not quite like that. I'm not saying give into everyone's every little whim. Just that telling them no doesn't always work." Sebastian interrupted, pulling the nearest chair out from under the table to sit down. "But you're telling me no, aren't you?"

"I really don't see the point of going through all of that trouble for one day of my entire life, or getting so dressed up for something I could do any time I want."

"And what is that?" Ciel smiled and shook his head. "Tell me."

"No, I don't want to." He giggled and stood. "And we've woken the child up. If I can't get him beck to sleep, it's coming out of your pay." Ciel laughed and walked with a slight limp towards Damien's bedroom. Sebastian, left alone, smiled to himself.

"Yeah, I love you, too."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: Wow. Wasn't this great fun? I'll have to start a new story when my life isn't so all over the place. But I feel just... extremely pleased with this story. More than any of the other's I've ever written. I've got a Death Note story to work on, too... Ugh. I've lost all inspiration now. Once I get it back, maybe I'll get permission from my friend to use her OC for **_**this**_** series and try something a bit different. I don't know. XD I'm so sorry it took me this long, but I've had other projects I've had to deal with lately. Along with a few court dates and still being sick. But! But, but, but... this is finally finished and I can finally sleep well for a while. Now I better leave this alone before I get emotional. Geez. Review~**


End file.
